


Awakening of the Dragon

by PrettyFrog



Series: The Age of Dragons [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gave him the title of Warden Commander, a broken fortress, and a task. Deal with the remains of the Blight. He was starting to wonder if he was going to have to kill every noble in Amaranthine to get it done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

He wasn't sure what amused him more. Telling four legions of chevaliers that Ferelden had handled the blight on its own and thus they were unnecessary, or the expression on the man's face at being told this by a sixteen-year-old elf. The leader of the Orlesian forces all but winced every time he had to refer to Jerath as 'commander'.

Slowly, reluctantly, the Orlesian soldiers turned around. Their camps emptied quickly, for which Loghain was grateful. He'd still harbored the concern that the Orlesians would try to push their way into the border. He spared a glance for the small contingent of dwarven soldiers that King Bhelen had sent to observe. Jerath had ensured the soldiers were clearly visible during the proceedings, counting on Celene's reluctance to endanger her own ties with the dwarven kingdom to help keep everything peaceful.

"...Questions that still need answering," the Warden Constable was saying.

"A full report is being prepared," Jerath replied. "Senior Warden Lenore Amell will be sending it on to Weisshaupt, along with the bulk of what was collected."

Constable Veril shot Loghain look just shy of hatred as Loghain shifted his position to stand behind his commander. It was a strategic move. Those Jerath didn't unsettle by merely standing there, alive, were put off balance by the presence of a man that had until recently, been one of their worst enemies. Veril tore his eyes away from Loghain, and looked back at Jerath. "This changes many things. I will have to report back to my commander to determine our next moves."

"Inform Hasivar that the Wardens have been given Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine. We will be basing our operations there."

"I will. Fare you well, Warden-Commander." He turned and gave the order. A few minutes later, they were heading away.

"That went easier than I expected," Loghain said.

Jerath shook his head. "We are technically on Orlesian soil. He wasn't prepared to cross that line without a more direct order." He shrugged. "To cross the Frostbacks here, he'd have to deal with the forces Alistair sent to aid Orzammar, the dwarven forces returning to Orzammar, the Dalish hunters sent to scout and take word of the new land, and the dozen mages I stationed in the pass, right by those easily loosed rocks."

Loghain blinked, then shook his head as his lips twitched slightly. "I had wondered where they went."

"We have some business in Orzammar. I assume you are finished touring Orlais?"

#

He left Loghain to oversee the soldiers. Being that nearly a third of them were men from Gwaren, Loghain knew better than he did how to assign them.

"Hello. How can I--" Dagna looked up from the counter, and her eyes went wide. "It's you! And it's been... well, quite a while. Enough time to get to the circle and back, I hope?" She bounced. "Oh, please tell me what they said."

"When we leave Orzammar, we'll be dropping by the circle. First Enchanter Irving has accepted you for study."

"Ancestors bless you; I can't believe it! There hasn't even been a dwarven observer in the Circle since Ureldin in the thirteen century."

"Will you be ready to go in two days?"

"I-I-I I need to pack. No. My parents would get suspicious. I need to go. Is there anything I should bring? Books? Tuition?"

"I've taken care of it."

She hugged him. He hated when they did that. "Where do I meet you?"

"We'll be with the Ferelden soldiers. If you can't find me right away, ask for Loghain."

"I will. Thank you again."

#

Loghain watched Jerath press a pouch of coins into the young dwarf's hand. Dagna bounced twice before hugging him, and Loghain shook his head at the expression of consternation on his face when she did. The girl climbed into the ferry gleefully. If she didn't stop bouncing, it was going to sink. The mages followed.

"Is there a reason we aren't recruiting any of them?"

"They did well enough in the fighting, but I'm not sure any of them would take to life as a warden," Jerath replied. "And if I have to listen to Gundbar pontificate on early Tevinter lore one more time I may just kill him."

"Where now?"

"Now, you take the rest of those soldiers and head south. Lots of sightings of small bands of darkspawn coming out of the wild and hitting Gwaren's farms." Jerath shrugged. "I'd join you, but I have to attend a wedding."

"What about the elven lands?"

"Brehan organized the hunters, but if you can lend a hand, do so. If you find any good potential with a death wish, recruit. Otherwise, I think that Weisshaupt is going to stuck us with reinforcements."

"Yes, Commander."

#

He caught himself fiddling with the ring again, and clenched his fist. Vigil's Keep was visible in the distance. In a way, it was good to be out of Denerim. Cathiel insisted on fussing. He wasn't entirely certain, but he believed she might have been responsible for every single servant he encountered being a comely young woman. He told himself to be grateful, as her worry meant she'd forgiven him for Loghain.

A young woman met him at the crossroads. "Warden-Commander?" There was a note of uncertainty in her voice. He was growing used to it.

"Yes?"

"I am Mhairi. One of the new recruits. They sent me wait, and to escort you." She was staring at him with a mixture of awe and worship. It was more annoying than the disbelief.

So he needed an escort, did he? Which meant that Weisshaupt had sent forces to Vigil's Keep. "How many have arrived?"

"There are a dozen wardens stationed at the keep. They arrived two weeks ago, and have been settling in."

A dozen. It could have been worse. Hopefully, they knew their duty. He'd rather have people he knew and trusted, but since the number of those on Ferelden soil was currently... well... one, he'd take what he could get.

As they grew closer, Mhairi frowned. "There should be someone out to meet us."

He started to reply, then something pinged his senses. He drew his weapons. "Darkspawn."

She didn't flinch. Just drew her blade and prepared to head in. He gave her an approving nod, and her face lit up like one of Lenore's spells.

They moved in, through the lines. She had a tendency to rely too much on her shield, but training would take care of that. They found one of the Vigil's guards, beating in the head of a hurlock. "I think it's dead." Jerath said.

The guard blinked, then turned. "It's you! Oh, thank the maker!"

"Where are the other wardens?"

"There was someone right behind me. A mage, he might have been a warden. All I heard was screaming and..." You need to help them. You need to do something!" The man was near panic. Useless.

"Get yourself to safety."

"Yes my lord! Thank you my lord!"

Mhairi shook her head. "We don't have a lot of time, Commander."

"The darkspawn launched a sneak attack." He started forward. "That's unheard of."

"This isn't a Blight, how could they be so organized? I don't understand."

He nodded. Something else was at play here. "Nice sword work."

"I was a knight in the king's service until I was recruited."

"Let's move."

"Right, let's teach these evil bastards a lesson."

#

They cut their way through the courtyard, rescuing the guards that were trying to mount a defense. One was managing to hold the stairs, keeping the darkspawn off the wounded. Jerath took a hurlock's head, then spun as he went forward, driving his sword into the next hurlock's chest. He continued the spin, and brought his axe down to split the genlock emissary's skull. The guard blinked, and looked around in disbelief.

He saluted, and stammered a report. "The fighting is worse inside, Commander."

Jerath jerked his head at Mhairi, and she handed him the medical supplies they'd recovered from the body of another guard. "Stay here, we'll send any wounded to you."

"Yes, Commander."

#

Shrieks met them just inside the keep. He ducked under the claws, and swept both weapons through the midsection of the first, bisecting it, before turning to deal with the second. He moved, then twisted, sending his sword through the chest of the one attempting to come up behind him, then taking off the top of the skull of the other one as it tried to charge.

Mhairi was managing to keep the fourth shriek away from her, but was unable to close. He flanked the beast, and when it turned towards him she took the opening to drive her sword through it. She panted. "Unbelievable, the keep has been overrun. How did the Wardens not sense the darkspawn coming? I don't understand it."

He cast his senses. He could feel more darkspawn, but where were the wardens? "The wardens should be mounting a better defense."

"I agree." She shook her head. "Where are they? For the darkspawn to have ambushed the keep so effectively -- I didn't know they were capable of such a thing."

"It doesn't matter." He started up the stairs, to where he sensed darkspawn falling. Someone was fighting, at least. "We will defeat them."

 

#

The mage was unleashing fire on a genlock as they entered. One would think after so much time around Lenore, he'd actually be used to the smell of roasted darkspawn.

He shook the fire off his hands, then turned and saw them. He took a step back, then glanced at where the bodies of several templars were strewn. "Er... I didn't do it." He shrugged. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

"Not too fond of them, huh?" Jerath said as he continued into the room. He ran his sword through a still twitching spawn, then looked at the mage.

"Oh I know, most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken each morning, but me, I'm so picky. I'm Anders, at your service -- mage and wanted apostate."

"An apostate?" Mhairi's tone was aghast. "At Vigil's Keep?"

Anders immediately smiled at her, in what he probably thought was a charming manner. "You weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself." He shrugged. "We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, they said, and now they're dead. Such a shame."

"Those men were templars?"

"So they kept saying -- although, come to think of it, there's no real way to know for sure, is there?" A trace of worry showed in the mage's eyes, but his voice remained light. "The templars captured me and were taking me back. And then, you know, darkspawn attacked. Could be a sign, yes?" He turned away, but was watching Jerath out of the corner of his eye.

A small test. "I could use your help here."

Anders didn't hesitate. "Then you have it."

Mhairi, on the other hand... "Are you sure about this, Commander?"

Anders smiled at her. "I can't say I'm fond of these darkspawn, even though I'm no Grey Warden. Let's deal with them now, and we can discuss what comes later... later."

He was a Grey Warden. He just didn't know it yet.

#

They rescued a small group of servants and a single guard, sending them to the fall back point. Anders didn't quite have Lenore's knack for sheer destructive capability, but he proved to be an able healer, getting the wounded back on their feet and able to flee.

Jerath found the lever for the gate. As a group of darkspawn entered, he heard an unfamiliar voice and looked over to see a dwarf start taunting the darkspawn. "Oh, we're scared now. Don't come over here. Ha!"

The darkspawn began to head towards him, and then the barrel next to the wall exploded, sending darkspawn pieces flying everywhere. The dwarf's face looked... well, it was actually just a bit disturbing. "It'll take more than that to kill us, beasties. Come again if you dare!"

More darkspawn flowed in. Mhairi, perhaps inspired by the crazy dwarf, jumped off the ledge onto one of the shrieks. Jerath gave her an annoyed look, and made a mental note to apologize to Saitada next time he saw her. Then he followed, bringing his axe into the head of a shriek, then rolling forward to send his sword up under the ribs of a hurlock. He came up smoothly, and brought the axe down into the head of a genlock as he pulled his sword free. If she was going to jump on things bigger than she was, he could at least show her how to do it properly.

Anders took the stairs. Mages.

#

He wished he was surprised. Shocked. Angry. Anything but slightly pleased at the sight of the dwarf in legion armor. Oghren took the head off a genlock, then caught sight of them and actually gave a cheerful wave before going back to fighting.

A half dozen hurlocks were barely enough to slow Oghren down. Jerath went for the emissary, vaulting up over the railing and calling upon his templar training as he attacked. The emissary turned towards him far to slowly, and he sent its head rolling before turning to the alpha. Mhairi and Anders reached Oghren just as the dwarf brought the massive axe down with enough strength to cut a genlock in half vertically. He hid a smile at the looks on their faces.

"A-ha! There you are!" Oghren laid his axe over his shoulders. "When these darkspawn showed up, I thought, 'just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses!' Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!"

"Oghren? You're here?" He was supposed to be in Redcliffe, with Felsi, annoying Teagan.

"Doubting your eyes, huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so." He stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders. "Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden."

Mhairi narrowed her eyes. "He was here when I left. I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out."

"Hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!"

"Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure." Disapproval dripped from Mhairi's voice. Jerath shook his head. He wondered how much she actually knew of the wardens.

"I know, I know, too good to be true, right? Hey...” Oghren ran a hand down his beard. “Who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?" Oghren had better be talking to Mhairi.

"Wow. A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere."

"Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally died young."

For a moment, things actually felt like they were back to normal. "It's good to see you again."

"I find that hard to believe," Anders muttered. Mhairi chimed in an agreement. He wondered if either realized they were talking to one of the gatekeepers. Granted, the slightly less impressive looking one, but still one of the men who had held the gates of Denerim against impossible odds.

Oghren unlimbered his axe. "Now let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do."

#

He could sense the taint in the man. Even if he hadn't been mortally wounded, there was already little hope for him. Mhairi let out a gasp, and ran ahead. The man blinked up at her. "Mhairi?"

"Rowland!" She turned to him. "Commander, Rowland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him!"

There was really only one thing they could do. She was not going to like it. "He looks beyond healing magic." Anders sighed. "Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?"

"I like the way you think." Maybe having Oghren along wasn't a good thing.

Mhairi sounded near tears. "Stop joking! This isn't funny."

Jerath moved to crouch down next to the dying man. "The... the commander?" Rowland blinked up at him.

"I'm here, Rowland. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"We only had a moment's warning before they were on us, Commander.   The seneschal ordered a counter-attack, but they came out of nowhere! There's one with them, a darkspawn who talks; his magic is powerful."

"A talking darkspawn? The lad must be delirious," Oghren said.

"There's something in my blood. It hurts." Rowland shuddered. Mhairi's eyes widened as Jerath drew his knife, but Rowland nodded. "It was an honor to meet you, Commander. I wish I could have fought at your side just once..."

Mhairi turned away. "I will avenge you, Rowland. I swear it."

Jerath sheathed the knife. He touched Mhairi's shoulder as he rose, and she nodded. There was work still to be done.

#

The voice was raspy, and strangely accented. "It has ended just as he foretold."

Jerath held up a hand, then crept forward. He saw the darkspawn kick a guard off the top of the battlements, then turn towards where another darkspawn was holding a prisoner, blade pressed against the man's throat. "Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary."

The prisoner glared. "Necessary? As if your kind has ever done anything else!" Jerath felt a bit of surprise when he realized the man wasn't a warden.

"You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will soon be changed."

"Others will come, creature! They will stop you!"

There was no way for a stealth approach. Jerath stepped out from behind the wall. "There it is," Mhairi said.

The darkspawn turned to them. "It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing."

"It is talking." Anders sounded fascinated by the phenomenon.

"Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren reached for his axe.

Jerath started forward, drawing his weapons.

"Capture the Grey Warden." The darkspawn gestured. "These others, they may be killed."

Capture. So some of the other wardens might still be alive. Good to know. He went for the leader, trusting his companions to handle the rest. It had been a long time since he'd had a fight that was truly a challenge, but this darkspawn was tough. Mhairi tried to come in to help, but it merely threw her aside. He had to step in to prevent it from delivering a killing blow before she could recover. Then he stepped back, giving it an opening to cast. It took the opportunity, and he sent forth energy of his own to disrupt the spell. He closed as the darkspawn staggered from the dissipated force, and ran his sword through its chest. He followed with a blow from the axe that sent its head from its shoulders.

He started to give the instruction, but Anders was already freeing the prisoner and weaving the healing magic. The man got to his feet. "Commander, I owe you my life." He looked around, then his eyes widened. "Soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company." He winced. "Hopefully they're more hospitable than our previous guests."

#

His senses told him the darkspawn were gone. A few more survivors seemed to be trickling back to the where the guards were holding. A half dozen more hurlocks were laying at the feet of the guard he'd spoken to earlier. Jerath made a mental note to promote the man.

He heard a few reports being given to the man he'd rescued, and then he saw the soldiers reaching the gate. He recognized the man leading them, and strode forward. Oghren, Anders, Mhairi, and the man they'd rescued fell into step with him.

As the man approached, he took a knee. The rescued man followed a heartbeat later, then the rest of the soldiers. Surprise showed on Alistair's face, and then was quickly hidden. It was like the man kept forgetting he was king now.

Alistair walked forward. "It looks like I arrived a bit late. Too bad. I rather miss the whole darkspawn-killing thing."

Mhairi belatedly dropped to her own knee. "King Alistair!"

Alistair looked around, concern showing on his face. "I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome. I certainly wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?"

"What darkspawn remained have fled, your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or... missing." The rescued man rose as Jerath did.

Alistair looked startled. "Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn?" He turned to Jerath. "Do they even do that?"

"I do not know, your Majesty," the older man continued. "I know only that we cannot account for all the Wardens."

"I see." Alistair gave him a concerned look that turned to relief. "At least the Warden Commander is still here, and alive. That's something, right?"

"I'm fine, Alistair," Jerath said. He looked around the courtyard. He could count at least a hundred dead. "But this makes things difficult."

"That's a bit of an understatement, isn't it?" Alistair sighed. "What did happen?"

"Still figuring that out," Jerath said. "I arrived to find the darkspawn holding my fort. We've taken it back, saved who we could." He saw Alistair look back at his own force. There were less than a dozen. He was surprised that Cathiel had let her husband leave with so few, and he gave Alistair a reassuring nod. He could handle the situation here. He'd rather face another archdemon than Cathiel's wrath.

"You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I'd like to help you fight darkspawn, but you're on your own for the moment."

Oghren sounded indignant. "Hey! What am I? Chopped nug livers?"

Anders laughed. "From the smell, that's not a bad guess."

"I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

Jerath just shook his head. Some things would never change. "You're not allowed to spit."

"Heh. That's what I always say..."

"I...” She gave him a dubious look. “Suppose all are welcome, in this dire time." Mhairi sounded like every word was being dragged out of her.

"Joining the Wardens, hey? Well good luck with that," Anders said.

A woman in templar armor stepped out from Alistair's soldiers. "King Alistair! Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!" Jerath wondered briefly which man she was talking about.

Alistair shrugged. "Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an arse, but I wouldn't go that--"

"She means me." Anders hung his head.

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice!"

"Oh please. The things you people know about justice would fit int a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never! I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

"Murderer? But those templars were -- oh, what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow."

"It seems there isn't much to say." Alistair blinked as Jerath stepped forward. "You have something to add, Commander?"

"I do. I hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens."

"Never!" Rylock said.

Alistair gave her a look he must have picked up from Saitada. "I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, no? I will allow it." The king gave him a look that acknowledged the alternative was Jerath just stabbing her.

"If...” She actually looked like she was going to pout. “If your Majesty feels it is best." She glared, then turned and stalked away.

"Ha! Way to go kid! Welcome aboard!"

"Me? A Grey Warden?" Anders actually sounded pleased by the idea. "I guess that will work..."

Mhairi smiled. "Congratulations, ser mage. I look forward to fighting at your side."

"Then if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave." Alistair gave him a concerned look.

The rescued man nodded. "I believe the estate has been secured, yes. We have suffered great losses, but the darkspawn are gone and there are survivors." He stopped suddenly then turned to Jerath. "Oh...” He straightened, and took on a more formal tone. “Excuse my manners. I am Varel, seneschal of Vigil's Keep. And I am most grateful for your timely rescue, Commander." He bowed. "I will aid you in ruling the lands of Amaranthine."

"Are there other survivors than the ones at the fall back point?" Jerath asked. How many people had he lost before he'd even taken command?

"Some of the soldiers and Vigil staff survived behind a barricade. But none of the Orlesian Wardens made it." Varel bowed. "Come and speak to me soon. There are many matters to attend to, not the least of which is the Joining. You will need to replenish your numbers."

He stepped to the side at Alistair's gesture. Alistair looked genuinely worried. "The security of Ferelden relies on the Grey Wardens now, even weakened as the order is." Alistair sighed, and Jerath realized the man was trying to be encouraging. Even inspirational. It was almost sweet. "It will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the Blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I'm confident you are up to it."

"Careful, Alistair. You are starting to sound like a king."

Alistair gave him a smile that suggested the king was considering punching him. "Good luck, Commander. May the Maker watch over you."


	2. Settling In

Varel was waiting for him when he returned to the hall. "Before we do anything else, Commander, there's an urgent matter we must take care of." He sighed. "Right now, I know of only two living wardens assigned to all of Ferelden. That should be rectified." He turned his gaze over the three that had followed Jerath in. "The others could aid you considerably."

"Let's begin the Joining, then." He wondered which of them he'd just condemned to death.

"As you wish, Commander."

He had the room cleared. Varel had been inducted into some of the secrets of the order, but it was best to keep certain things a bit more secret. Oghren, at least, knew some of what was about to happen. In the days of the Blight, they'd all spoken freely around each other. All of their companions had noted the nightmares that afflicted the wardens. He caught himself fiddling with the ring again.

"The time has come for us to begin the Joining. I shall speak the words that have been said since the first." Varel took a deep breath. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Varel presented the cup to the first of the potentials. "From this moment forth, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

Oghren took the cup, then blinked. "What's this? The sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my height, eh?"

So much for a solemn occasion. Mhairi looked like she wanted to brain the dwarf. "Er...” Varel shrugged. “This is the goblet we've always used."  

Oghren gave him a skeptical look. "Really? Huh." He drank, then belched. He actually licked his lips. "Not bad."

Varel sighed. "Maker help us all." Jerath just shrugged. Oghren was Oghren. He wasn't sure any ingested liquid could kill the man at this point.

Anders was next. "From this moment forth, Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

The man looked almost fascinated. "So we need to drink darkspawn blood? That's it?"

"That is it, yes."

"Well all right, but if I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my smallclothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you." He drank.

Varel had to catch the cup as the mage promptly fell over backwards. "He lives, Commander, and will wake in time." He went to the last of the recruits. "From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden."

"I have awaited this moment," she said, taking the cup reverantly.

He knew. He wished he knew how he knew. Part of him wanted to step forward, to take the cup from her. She drank. He made himself watch her die. Varel's voice sounded heartbroken. "I am sorry, Mhairi. May the Maker watch over you now."

He picked up her body, and carried it to where a group of servants were building pyres for the fallen. The orders he gave were crisp and clear. She was a warden. She would be given the appropriate honors.

#

He was hanging the second of the swords behind the throne when Varel found him. He glanced at the wooden monstrosity. They didn't expect him to actually sit in the thing, did they?

"Poor Mhairi," Varel said quietly.

"You knew her?"

"Her and Rowland both. They both wanted nothing more than to be wardens."

"They were wardens."

Varel nodded, then gestured to a servant. "Let them in."

A young man in armor, and an old woman in foreign clothing strode into the room. They were arguing. "The Commander must be informed about the Deep Roads entrance. It could be their base of operation."

"You'd have the Wardens chase a rumor, then, Captain?" She shook her head. "And even if it proves true, unless the Pilgrim's Path is cleared by the time your army assembles they'll have nothing to eat but shoe leather."

Varel interrupted them. "Garavel, Woolsey. The Commander has had a long day." He indicated the woman. "Woolsey says some merchants escaped the darkspawn; they can reprovision you for a reasonable fee. And the Vigil is ours; take whatever weapons and armor you need. We'll be waiting when you're ready."

The armor and weapons' he'd brought with him would suffice. He turned to the armored man. "Commander," the man said, snapping to attention.

"This is Ser Garevel, the new captain of the guard," Varel said.

Garevel stepped forward, trying to hide his nervous expression. "I have a matter to bring to your attention."

"Important?"

"Potentially urgent. The Orlesians--" He caught himself. "Wardens, I mean, began gathering information while they were here. The most promising lead they found was a wild tale a couple of hunters told."

"What did the hunters claim?" Perhaps this lead would take him to his missing wardens."

"These hunters, Colbert and..." He blinked. "Well,the other one... claim to have stumbled across an entrance to the Deep Roads. Darkspawn all over the place, they said. And this was before the fiends appeared throughout the whole arling." He shifted his weight. "The Wardens were just about to send someone to track down Colbert."

"Those hunters may have found the darkspawn breeding ground."

"One breeding ground, at least." Not an optimist then. Good. "Colbert and hsi friend are in the city of Amaranthine. Probably amongst the refugees outside the city gate."

Refugees. Another problem for the list. He turned to the woman. He did not recognize her accent. "Warden-Commander, a pleasure to meet you. I am Mistress Woolsey, sent by order of the First Warden at Weisshaupt. I am to act as treasurer of the arling of Amaranthine. He believed local men could not be trusted for this post."

Jerath narrowed his eyes. So Weisshaupt was going to try to exercise some control after all. Varel glared. "One of those 'local men' is right here, Mistress Woolsey."

"I have every confidence in the Vigil's loyalty in matter of arms. But gold corrupts even the most resolute soul," she said.

And if Weisshaupt held the purse strings, they would have final say over all his decisions. "I am pleased to have your service."

"Ser, the arling is on the brink of economic collapse. Trade must flow. Merchant caravans are being systematicaly attacked somewhere along the Pilgrim's Path. It is the only route that can reliably provision an army, feed a city, and maintain civilization."

"Is the situation really that dire?"

"A short-term thinker sees only immediate financial loss. But without essential supplies, we can expect mass starvation and anarchy. In the city of Amaranthine, there is a trader, Mervis, whose caravans have been hit particularly hard. He may know where along the road the darkspawn -- or whatever they are -- are striking."

Find Mervis, then figure out who he needed to stab to make the problem go away. He could handle that. The other matter was still a concern. "Why does the First Warden care about Amaranthine?"

"About the arling? He does not. But about the implications -- agreat deal." She shook her head. "When Warden-Commander Dryden was cast out of Ferelden generations agao, it created a dangerous precedent. Her true story and that of the Wardens' exile is one you yourself uncovered at Soldier's Peak. At great personal risk." He really hoped she didn't ask about the true story. He couldn't quite remember the tale Brehan and Leliana had told. "We are now presented with another precedent -- Wardens owning lands and commanding fealty from lesser nobles. If your arling succeeds, it will be an example to the other kingdoms -- that Wardens are important, Blight or no."

They didn't think he was up to the task. It annoyed him. "That will be all, Mistress Woolsey."

"Very well, Commander."

He turned back to Varel. "To business, then," the man said. He saw irritation on his seneschal's face. He'd caught the undercurrents then. "Orlais sent a dozen Wardens to the Vigil to await your arrival. Nearly all died in the attack -- but Kristoff is still in the field."

"Why was Kristoff in the field?"

"The Orlesian Wardens were uneasy that the darkspawn weren't going to ground, with the Blight ended. Kristoff was sent to track down some leads. A fortnight ago, he left in a bustle. As best we figure, he went to the city, Amaranthine."

"Did Kristoff reveal anything of what he found?"

"He did, but not to me. The Wardens keep their own counsel."

He dismissed Garevel and Woolsey, then turned back to Varel. "What can you tell me of Vigil's Keep?"

"We call her the Vigil. She's been around for a long spell. They say the Alamarri barbarians first built a fort here to stop Tevinter incursions from the lowlands of the Waking Sea." He shook his head. "They say the castle is built on a mountain of bones. Much death here."

And more to come. "What does a seneschal do?"

Varel smiled, and bowed. "As much as you like, ser. Generally, the keep's seneschal takes care of day to day matters. If anything important arises, I'll alert you."

"You handle the papers, while I stab things?"

Varel chuckled. "More or less."

"The Vigil is going to need to be staffed. Priority is to be given to those who lost family in the attack. We will take care of our own."

Approval, and then respect, showed in Varel's eyes. "As you say, Commander."

#

It was still raining. A young woman stood at the base of the steps. She looked at him, then looked again and snapped to attention. "Blimey, Commander of the Grey. Right." She blinked, then spoke hurriedly. "A while back, they caught a thief in the Vigil. Took four Wardens to capture him. Gave one of the Wardens a black eye, he did. Half-joking, they said he might make a good recruit."

"Where is this thief now?"

She directed him to the dungeon, then gave him some letters. A family in need of help, and a kidnapped girl. Both were on the way to Amaranthine. He could take care of them on his way there. The thief first.

"Ah, Commander! Good thing you're here." The guard turned and gestured to the man sitting in the cell. "This one's been locked up three nights, now. Good men died while this one was protected in his cell."

"Who is he?"

"He won't give his name. All I know is he was caught poking around the estate in the middle of the night. I'd say he was just a thief, but it took four Grey Wardens to capture him. You best be careful. Whoever he is, he's no ordinary burglar, that's for sure."

That's what he was hoping. He had no use for ordinary. "Leave me to talk with him."

'As you wish, Commander. I'll tell the seneschal you came. He'll want to know what you decide to do with this man."

The prisoner stood. Something about him looked vaguely familiar. "If it isn't the great hero, conqueror of the Blight and vanquisher of all evil." The man looked him over. "Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"It does." The man glared. "I know you best as the one who murdered my father." That... really didn't narrow it down. But the man did look vaguely familiar. The prisoner shook his head. "I am Nathaniel Howe. My family owned these lands until you showed up. Do you even remember my father?"

A blade to the man's throat, holding him still as Cathiel slowly drew back her bow. He remembered. Most assumed he'd been the one to actually kill the Arl. "So you came here for revenge, is that it?"

"I came here..." Nathaniel sighed. "I thought I was going to try to kill you. To lay a trap for you." He shook his head. "But then I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's all I have left."

"You tried to have me killed?"

"That was the plan." Nathaniel folded his arms. "Look, I know you're a hero. You fought a war and you won, and to the victor go the spoils, right?" His lip curled into a sneer, greatly increasing the family resemblance. "Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left. It's all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

Cathiel had threatened to kill Howe's wife and children. "What will you do if I let you go?"

Nathaniel gave him a confused look. "If you let me go? I... don't know. I only came back to Ferelden a month ago." He considered a moment. "If you let me go, I'll probably come back here. You might not catch me next time."

He liked this man. He wondered what that said about him. "You're not making the best case for yourself."

"I could lie, if you prefer."

"I understand we had trouble capturing you."

"I am not without skills. My time abroad wasn't spent chasing skirts and drinking wine."

"What skills are those, exactly?" Might as well see what kind of Warden he'd be getting out of this deal.

"Hunting. Scouting. Poisons. Why? Nathaniel shook his head. "What do you care?"

He heard footsteps on the stairs. "I've decided what to do with you."

"Already? Good." Nathaniel turned and stalked back to the other side of the cell.

"I brought the seneschal for you, Commander."

"I see you've spoken to our guest. Quite the handful, isn't he? Have you decided what's to be done with him?"

"Did you know this was Nathaniel Howe?"

"A Howe?" Varel actually appeared startled. Then his eyes narrowed, and anger showed on his face. "The Howes are implacable enemies, Commander."

He certainly hoped so. Now it was just a matter of aiming him in the right direction. "I wish to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"You what?" Nathaniel's jaw nearly hit the bottom of the cell.

Varel covered his surprise a little better. "I'm sorry, Commander... the Right of Conscription? On the prisoner?"

Nathaniel walked towards them. "No! Absolutely not! Hang me, first!"

Jerath raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't think this is better than dying?"

"Hard to say. You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead?"

He shrugged. "Some of my best friends have wanted me dead." A couple had come disturbingly close to killing him, in fact.

Nathaniel shook his head. "I can't decide if this is a vote of confidence or a punishment."

"An...” Varel was looking at him like he was insane.  “Interesting decision, Commander." He gestured at Nathaniel. “Come with me, ser. We'll see if you survive the Joining."

Nathaniel looked at Jerath for a moment, then wordlessly followed Varel.

#

"From this moment forth, Nathaniel Howe, you are a Grey Warden."

Nathaniel took the cup, and inhaled. "The moment of truth..." He drank. A moment later, he fell bonelessly to the ground.

"The Howe is stronger than I expected. For better or for worse, he will live." He called in servants, and had them take Nathaniel to one of the prepared rooms.

"You disagree with the decision," Jerath said.

"It is not my place do so, Commander," Varel replied.

Jerath shook his head. "Varel, when it is just the two of us, I expect you to disagree with me as often and as vehemently as you wish. In fact, I'm going to make that an order."

Varel actually let out a small laugh. "Very well, if you insist...” He shrugged. “I spent years trying to protect Amaranthine, and in return, Arl Howe put me in a dungeon and sentenced me to execution. Fortunately for me, he died first."

"My father is a peaceful man. He carries insects outside rather than kill them." Varel gave him a confused look, and Jerath touched a hand to his sword. "I...” He nodded. “Am not a peaceful man."

"No. I suppose you are not." Varel nodded. "We will see what kind of man Nathaniel Howe is, in the days to come."

#

"I don't mean to alarm you, Commander, but it's possible there are still darkspawn in the Vigil." The young woman's voice was urgent.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't sense any. "There are darkspawn still about?"

"Let me explain. You know Dworkin? That mad dwarf's bombs shook the whole keep." She gave a frustrated shake of her head. "Some of the deep cellars caved in. I suspect that there are pockets of darkspawn below, trapped. In time, they may dig their way out."

He nodded. "Show me."

She led him into the cellar. "We have men who can unearth the rubble at your command."

This far down, he could sense darkspawn moving around below. He looked over the wreckage. It wouldn't take long to clear. "Our new warden will be ready soon. Have the men start work."

"Straight away, ser."

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, ser?"

"Good instincts."

"Thank you, ser." She smiled.

#

He awoke to find the elf leaning in the corner of the room. The little knife-ear was watching him quietly. And this child was now his liege and commander. Might as well be his owner. It was enough to make him want to return to the nightmares. He sat up.

Jerath gestured to the equipment he'd set on the table. "These quarters are yours. I retrieved your belongings. Your knives were missing, so I took the liberty of acquiring you a new pair."

"I..." He almost thanked the man out of reflex.

"Get dressed and ready. It seems there are darkspawn still beneath the keep."

"Why did you conscript me?" He stood, and walked to the table.

"Are these your ancestral lands?"

Nathaniel turned to look at the Commander. "Yes?"

"Were these not your people?"

"I...” He narrowed his eyes. “Yes."

"They are in danger. Get dressed and ready. Show me who you are." The elf actually turned his back on him before leaving the room. For a moment, Nathaniel's hand started to go toward the bow. Then he picked up the armor, and started putting it on.

#

"Here we are," she said, leading them to the now cleared stairs. "The Vigil goes deep. Real deep. The hallways down here have been crumbling for years and decades." She made a vexed sound. "And that blasted Dworkin's explosives didn't do the structure any favors." She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down nervously. "This is where you come in. Who knows what's up ahead?"

"Is that..." Anders blinked. "Are those darkspawn moving around down there? Is that what we are sensing?"

"Heh, Songbird's right. It kind of is like having a nasty taste in your mouth."

Nathaniel didn't say anything, but from the hard set of his mouth, it was clear he was also sensing them.

Her eyes widened. "We'll be back here."

#

The mabari whimpered as they approached. Her fur was caked with dirt and blood. He could feel the taint within her, still in its early stages. Lenore said Avernus's notes had spoken of mabari being put through the joining. He stroked the hound's ears, calming it. The dog had no other chance. Perhaps he would see if she was right.

He felt the scroll tucked into her collar. "A woman named Adria has taken refuge in the lower levels, along with some others. They are trapped."

Nathaniel immediately stepped forward. "Adria? She was... she was like a mother to me. We must save her."

"You heard the man. Move." Jerath gave the order. Nathaniel actually looked surprised by it. He'd learn.

#

The next room held ghouls, too far gone to be saved. They were trying to get at men in the cells. He made a mental note to find out who had put men down here and forgotten them.

Oghren he knew. He kept a partial eye on Nathaniel as they fought. The man left the knives in their sheathes, electing instead to use his bow. He was almost as good a shot as Cathiel. Anders... had potential.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Please let us out!"

"Go. Head up the stairs to safety."

Anders smiled as the men ran past. Nathaniel looked confused. Jerath shook his head.

#

He could feel the taint in the woman. It had been too late for her for some time now. Possibly even before they'd started clearing the rubble. No trace of humanity remained in the faces of those that had tried to flee further into the depths.

"No. No, Adria..." Nathaniel was shaking his head. "We have to help her. There must be some way... Adria?"

She opened her mouth far wider than a human could have managed, and roared.

#

The guardswoman gave them an awestruck look as she entered behind them. "You murdered a slew of darkspawn there. I... well, you hear the stories about you and the Wardens." Her face lit up. "But to see it firsthand..."

"It's what we do," he said, glancing at his companions. Nathaniel had schooled his face into an expressionless mask, but Oghren and Anders were looking very pleased with themselves.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said. She shook her head, and her voice became more businesslike. "Anyway, it looks like the explosives caved this section in." She gestured to a dwarf behind her. "I brought along Master Voldrik --"

Voldrik snorted. "So this is how you humans ply your stonecraft." He shook his head and kicked at the wall. "Disgraceful, that is. What, this would barely last a few centuries."

He thought about pointing out that he was not, in fact, human, and decided not to bother. It wasn't like elven construction was much to brag about these days. Though it had been very amusing watching Brehan try his hand at putting up a house. The sight of the man falling through the roof he'd just bragged about constructing was the sort of memory that could keep one entertained on many a dark evening.

Voldrik examined the walls. "I wager these passages may go far enough to connect to the Deep Roads."

"We need to seal this section off," Jerath said.

"We've my brother's bombs -- but no, there's too many passages to block." He frowned. "This is a grave matter. If we don't shut these tunnels, the darkspawn can attack from below again."

"Andraste's blood, there are basement entrances throughout the keep. There's no way to defend against that." The guardswoman was staring at the collapse, her expression a bit frightened.

Voldrik spoke before he could. "Then we follow the tunnels and hope to find a single point to block off. Never you fear, lass." He patted Jerath on the shoulder. Jerath glared. "With the Warden's muscle and my stonecraft, we'll find a way."

"Let me know as soon as you clear the passage," Jerath told her. He glanced at his companions. They looked well enough.

"We'll need some time," she told him. "But as soon as we clear it, we'll let you know."

#

Voldrik accompanied them back to the surface. "So this is human construction, is it?" He shook his head. "My brother said you'd need a stonemason, but he didn't know the half of it."

"I should welcome you to the Vigil."

"You are too kind." He gestured. "The darkspawn did a number on this keep of yours. But I suspect it was crumbling well before they showed up. Your seneschal gave me some fancy decree promising men and monies to fix the Vigil, but it's a paltry sum." He grimaced. "I suppose it would be sufficient to reconstruct the walls to human standards. But who'd want that?"

Jerath's lips twitched slightly. "I might regret this. What would it take to rebuild it right?

Voldrik stopped dead in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow, then considered the question for several minutes. "I'm not certain of the character of stone in these parts, but we'd need more men for certain." He frowned. "Proper skilled men, not some starving dusters, right? Which all boils down to coin, really."

Everything always did. He calculated. "I can spare eighty sovereigns. This had better be worth it." He'd have to wait until Brosca finished selling the rest of their take in Antiva before he could offer much more. The nobles that had not supported the Wardens at the Landsmeet could support them another way.

The dwarf smiled broadly. "It will be, Warden. Good luck to anyone who tries to breach these walls. Ha!"

#

He saw the other wardens start to head back into the keep, and whistled. They all turned around. "Turnoble estate sent a request for assistance. Let's go."


	3. Ceremonies

They were walking towards the gate when Nathaniel quickened his pace. An elderly elf was walking towards the hastily erected structures serving as housing. "Samuel? Groundskeeper Samuel? Is that you?"

The elf turned around. "Who...?" He stepped backwards in surprise, and then a warm smile crossed his face. "Maker's breath, if it isn't little Nate! I'd know that face anywhere!"

"Groundskeeper, I'm overjoyed that you stayed on." A note of desperation entered Nathaniel's voice. "Please, do you know how my brother died?" He swallowed. "And my sister? I..." His voice hitched just slightly. "Was in the Free Marches."

"Your brother died in the war, but Lady Delilah..." Samuel put a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "Don't you know? She isn't dead, son, not that I know of. Last I heard, she married a storekeep in Amaranthine. Don't know which one. Poor girl."

His sister was alive. After seeing Adria, he hadn't dared hope... But his sister was alive. "Did you hear that? My sister's alive!"

The Commander nodded. "That's wonderful news."

He turned to the man effectively owned him. "Could we ask around the shops, next time we're in Amaranthine?"

"We could take a look, yes." The man who had killed his father nodded.

"Thank you. I would be interested to know just what happened to her." And to learn the truth.

#

It was too late for the Turnobles. If he was any judge, it had been too late for them at least a day before he'd reached the Vigil. They used already stacked wood and hay as a makeshift pyre. He assigned Anders the task of disposing of the ogre, and promptly reconsidered it when the mage nearly burned the house down. He'd send someone to deal with it later.

Jerath slowed his pace. Nathaniel glared. "Adria was Andrastian?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she was one of the people I was given the duty of protecting, and I arrived too late to help her."

Nathaniel blinked at him. "Yes. She was Andrastian." He walked a few moments in silence. "She all but raised me. There..." He shook his head. "What I sensed in her..."

"Once it has reached that far, mercy is all that can be offered."

"Mercy. I killed her."

"Do you think she would be angry that you put an end to it?"

"I..." Nathaniel shook his head. "She would thank me." He glanced down at the other man. "How many have you granted this mercy to?"

"If we include those of today..." Jerath twitched a shoulder. "Two hundred and forty one."

"You..." He blinked. "Counted?"

"Yes." He twitched a shoulder. "So did you."

"Six." He sighed. "Counting Adria..." He nodded. "Six."

#

"Another step and poor lady Eileen dies."

Anders smiled to himself. Finally, an opportunity to rescue a damsel in distress. He'd always wanted to. He watched their commander, waiting for the man to give the signal.

"Where's Lord Bensley? The deal was he'd give us the money himself." The bandit glared fiercely.

Jerath tilted his head to one side. His voice sounded slightly different. A little scary, actually. "Lord Bensley sent the Commander of the Grey instead."

Half the bandits immediately took a step backward. "Th-that's the one who killed the archdemon. Andraste preserve me."

The first bandit shook his head. "Shut your trap. We still have the girl."

"There's a river of blood behind me. Touch her if you dare."

The bandits looked at each other. And half of them broke and ran. Anders was pretty sure one of them actually ran off the cliff.

"Kill the Warden. Now!"

The other half... well, if they hadn't been horrible kidnapping fiends, he might have felt sorry for them.

Lady Eileen was suitably grateful. He healed the minor bruises she'd taken, and sympathized with her ordeal. When they reached Amaranthine, she actually kissed him goodbye. Maybe being a Warden wasn't such a bad deal.

#

They took Eileen back to the Vigil, where her father's men collected her. His wardens were dragging by the time they got back. He led them to the dining hall. Servants were laying out a meal. Jerath approached one, and whispered quietly. "That's not enough food."

"Apologies, my lord. We were told there would only be four."

"There are only four. Bring food for ten."

She blinked at him, then nodded. "As you say, ser."

Oghren fell to even before he was sitting in the chair. Nathaniel sent the man a disgusted look, but it didn't take long before he was also shoveling in the food. Anders actually started to lick his plate before the servant brought in the rest of the meal. Her eyes widened.

He was rather glad those days were behind him. Now he only ate about twice the amount of food he'd eaten pre-joining, instead of three times. Some of that was likely due to him actually growing.

"You're quite the dirty little dwarf, aren't you?"

"And you're quite the dirty little mage."

"I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you!"

"And I'm no winking, slack-jawed coward like you."

"True! We should form a club!" Anders waved a chicken leg. "So..." He glanced down at his plate. "This whole..." He sighed. "I mean, it's normal, right?"

"It is." Jerath shrugged. "Among other things that will now be normal are sensing darkspawn, having nightmares, and being expected to solve everyone's problems."

"And let's not forget making all the ladies swoon," Anders said. He batted his eyes at a serving girl, who rolled her own and refilled his drink.

Oghren belched, then glanced at Nathaniel. "The whole 'quiet and stoic' thing must get you a lot of action, huh?"

"I take it you are an admirer, Oghren?" Nathaniel's voice was dry.

Oghren nearly choked on his food. "What? No! No, well not unless--no!"

Nathaniel's lips twitched just slightly. "Good. Then I needn't worry about getting too drunk at camp."

Oghren laughed. "Heh. Okay, I like you. Just not in that way."

#

Varel was waiting for him in the great hall. "Commander. The lords of Amaranthine have come to swear fealty to you and the Grey Wardens. These were Arl Rendon Howe's vassals. Now they will be yours."

That reminded him. He wanted to talk to Voldrik about the feasibility of adding a couple trebuchets. "What do I need to know about them?"

"Some of these lords bore Rendon no love, but others had their prospects ruined with his demise." He sighed. "Tread carefully, Commander."

Mistress Woolsey glanced at him. Then she glanced at him again and sighed. Then she fixed her gaze upon him and folded her arms. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"The nobles are on their way. Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"I am dressed." He was wearing the dragonskin armor Master Wade had crafted for him. The dwarven style axe and sword hung in the Dalish-crafted backsheath. He'd left the cloak, the thing was unwieldy at best.

She gave him a Look. If he hadn't traveled with Wynne for over a year, it might have had an effect. "In something more befitting your station."

"My station, Mistress Woolsey, is Warden Commander. I am here to protect Amaranthine, not play dress-up. It is best that they know from the first who and what I am."

She looked him over, and then, to his surprise, actually smiled. "Yes, commander."

#

Varel's voice echoed from the stone walls. "Lord and ladies, I present the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine."

"Commander," said a lord that dropped to his knees.

He stepped to Varel's side, and pretended he was Saitada. "Our differences are many, but our cause is one." They seemed to buy it. Or maybe they just hide it well. Nobody had told him diplomacy was going to be part of his job.

"Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is old custom, you have the honor of beginning."

"I promise that I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the arl in matters of life, limb, and earthly honor." She couldn't tear her eyes off his ears. "Never will I bear arms against him or his heirs. So I say in the sight of the Maker." He was fairly sure she was lying.

The second to step forth was the man who had knelt. "I promise that I, Lord Eddelbrek..."

"And so the ceremony is complete." Finally, it was done. The urge to bite people was almost as strong as it had been when he was actively turning into a werewolf. He might have given into it. At least half of them seemed to actually be expecting it. You'd think he'd killed more than one Arl. Well, one Arl and two Banns. Though he was credited with killing two Arls. And he had actively terrorized six other Banns. And taken down a Teyrn. Maybe they had a point, come to think of it.

"Long live the Warden-Commander," Lord Eddelbrek yelled. A few voices weakly echoed him. He made a mental note of the ones that turned away. Esmerelle was among them.

#

"Honored to meet you, Warden-Commander. You come to us during desperate times." The darker man bowed.

"Not more about your precious farms, Eddelbrek." The man he was talking to rolled his eyes dismissively.

"Some in our arling do not have the comfort of city walls. On the plains, the situation is dire!" Eddelbrek glared.

Yet another argument. "What seems to be the problem?"

Eddelbrek turned to him. "As we feast, the peasants on our lands are starving or worse."

"The city's defenses are more important, Eddelbrek." The other man looked down his nose at both of them.

"There may be wheat in the silos now, but if the farmers die, where will you get your food?"

He held up a hand to forestall the argument. "I will send the soldiers wherever they are most needed."

"Then I pray to the Maker that your choices are wise," Lord Eddelbrek said, before turning to continue the argument with the other man.

How did Saitada do it? He sighed. Probably by being ten years older than he was.

#

Anders leaned on a column, watching the proceedings. He'd only known his commander two days, but he was fairly confident the young man was trying very hard not to just kill everyone in the room. A few of the nobles were treating him with considerable respect, bordering on hero worship. The rest looked like they were about to send him to go fetch their tea. And one was ogling him when he wasn't looking. Not that he could blame the woman, really.

He caught Jerath's eye. "It's good to be arl, right? The bowing, the social climbers who'd do anything to get ahead." He waggled his eyebrows. "If you see any stray damsels in distress, send them my way."

"Didn't you get your fill yesterday?"

"Who, me?" He grinned, then snapped his fingers. "Ser Tamra over there has something important to speak to you about."

Jerath nodded and walked back into the fray. Anders shook his head then glanced at Nathaniel. Nathaniel's arms were folded, and there seemed to be an invisible fence ten feet around the man in all directions. Must be the glower. Maker, was he the only one enjoying himself?

Oghren belched. At least the dwarf knew how to have a good time.

#

Ser Tamra nodded as he approached. "Warden-Commander." She smiled, but it did not quite meet her eyes. She was afraid. And... not of him. "We've all heard so much about you. So many good things, unbelievable things." She looked around, and lowered her voice a little. "But many of your deeds cost people here a chance at great advancement. So many fortunes were deeply intertwined with the old arl. Some nobles here..." She glanced around. "They seek to end your dominion over them."

"This much I've gathered already." A man four days dead could gather that much. By now, even Oghren has probably figured it out.

"Perhaps you do not know the full extent of their determination. I've had..." She shrugged. "Occasion to intercept some of their missives. They are cryptic things. Any individual message is unintelligible. But together they form a pattern. They mean to end you before you can begin. A deadly coalition."

"A conspiracy to murder me? I'm flattered." Did these people have any idea how many had already tried that, and failed? Maybe they'd try hiring Crows again, that was always good for a laugh.

"I would take this matter seriously, Warden. They know of your capabilities -- and they're spending a fortune to see their aims fulfilled. Given a few days, I can retrieve the messages. I would've brought them tonight. But..." She hesitated. "I didn't know if warning you would be wise." She sighed. "I've much to lose and precious little to gain. Farewell. We will meet again soon."

If her information did pan out, he'd make sure she gained. It was, after all, the way the game was played.

#

Varel leaned towards him and murmured quietly. "Let me know if you want the nobles cleared out. Er, if you want the ceremony to end, I mean."

He wanted it to end half an hour ago, but it needed to play out. If he ended it now, Leliana would emerge from the stonework and start glaring at him. "Eddelbrek said we're not defending the farmlands."

"Eddelbrek speaks truly, ser. But things are dire." Varel sighed. "He and Bann Esmerelle both contest the deployment of soldiers. But we don't have enough men. It's a matter of what you want to protect. The city? The land? Trade?"

The bloody people. Everything else could be replaced or rebuilt. "Amaranthine has its walls. Let the farms have our soldiers."

"As you wish."

"I've heard of a conspiracy against me."

"Do you know the conspirators? The right of high justice is yours, and treachery is a capital offense."

Killing everyone was an option then. Good to know. "Ser Tamra doesn't know. She's bringing some evidence."

"She's a sly one, Ser Tamra. But knowledgeable about such things." Varel sighed. "Better to be a touch paranoid than turning up face down in a ditch. To proceed, we'd need strong proof. And that'll be hard to gather. There are options. Some I would not recommend; they could turn the nobles fierce."

He wanted to just issue a challenge. Say go ahead and let them try. It should be Saitada here. Brosca. Or better yet, Brehan and Leliana. A Warden-Commander's job was to find darkspawn and kill them. Politics was for... Arls. That part had been Cathiel's idea. He took a moment to enjoy the sweet thought of regicide. "Tell me about them."

"We could have soldiers try to spy on the nobility. I suppose that might bear fruit. There are also rumors of someone called the 'Dark Wolf' who finds information for a fee. Dangerous fellow, by all accounts."

He really had no idea. Well, at least he had the option of hiring himself to deal with the problem. "What are the soldiers' odds of success?" He knew the likely answer, but there was a chance Varel knew of some irregulars that might be suitable. Varel was quick to assure him that was not the case. He added finding suitable irregulars to the growing list. "And this Dark Wolf?" What did they know, exactly?

"Sort of an infamous figure. Caused a load of trouble to nobles in Denerim. They say he fled to the foreign quarter in Amaranthine to escape royal justice."

Royal justice. He was pretty sure Cathiel, at least, had a notion of what he and Brosca had been doing. "And what wouldn't you recommend?"

"You could invite a member of each of the noble families to stay as prolonged 'guests'. And if anything untowards happens..." He waved a hand. "Well, you get the picture. It's a terribly Orlesian thing to do."

As much fun as killing people was, he'd rather kill the people actually responsible. He'd deal with the matter. "I'll see if I can find this Dark Wolf."

"You need to head to the city, then. And chase down a ghost."

He needed to get to the city, anyway. He had people to find, and they'd waited too long already. Sodding politics. "The ceremony has gone on long enough, Seneschal."

"Clear the hall; the commander has business to attend to!"


	4. Amaranthine

A few questions of the refugees led him to Colbert. The man started off hostile. "Eh? What are you staring at? Looking to start something?"

"Are you the hunter who found an entrance to the Deep Roads?"

Colbert nodded. "Ah, here to investigate the chasm, are you? It's about time." He gestured at the elf standing beside him. "I can't take all the credit for finding the rift, you know. Micah here fell in first."

Micah grunted and glared.

"Tell me what happened."

"It's quite a ways out of town. We were tracking a buck off in that direction, you see..." He waved a hand. "Before this darkspawn mess. We'd been on his tail for about a week at that point. I'd wager he thought it was great fun, leading us on a merry chase as he did."

"Go on." Jerath nodded

"That buck was a sly one, he was. He had big feet and a --"

Micah interrupted with a grunt and an elbow.

"Oh, the chasm! Yes, er..." Colbert nodded. "We saw it coming over a rise." He gestured as he spoke, sketching the shape in the air. "It was really something to behold, a huge cleft, as though the Maker himself had cracked the earth in two, like..." He shrugged. "Like an egg."

"I like eggs," Micah said.

Colbert continued. "It looked like someone had tried to build over it, but it must have been abandoned a long time ago. No one in town knew about it."

"Who tried to build over it?"

"People, I suppose? Maybe even the darkspawn." He began gesturing again, nearly hitting Micah in the face as he did so. "Well, of course we had to investigate! That was when Micah fell in. A shriek like you wouldn't believe, and he was gone."

Micah shook his head defensively. "Earth crumbled. Not stable."

"Right, and as Micah lay there yelling about his knee or his head or what have you, the darkspawn appeared."

"How many?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"They seemed..." Colbert frowned. "Occupied, like they had some place really important they had to be. Didn't notice us at all. Thank the Maker."

It wasn't what he'd asked, but it was still useful. Perhaps they'd been on their way to the Vigil. But then, if they had come overland, how had they taken the Wardens by surprise? This had the feel of purpose. He didn't like it.

Anders folded his arms skeptically. "The darkspawn were so occupied as to overlook two screaming, injured men? Boggles the mind."

"I marked the chasm on my map so we could avoid it, but it sounds like you want to know where it is, so here you go." Colbert handed Jerath the heavily stained map, then looked at him hopefully. "So..." He raised an eyebrow. "Are we getting anything for our trouble?"

"Here's a sovereign."

Colbert's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "A whole sovereign? If there's ever a reason to fall into a darkspawn pit, here it is. Maker bless you."

#

They continued into Amaranthine. Anders spread his hands and threw his head back. "Ah, can you smell that? That is the smell of freedom." Walking openly into a city was a somewhat new experience for him. Usually, he had to skulk. "It comes complete with the smell of dogs and dust, but the freedom is in there, too."

The commander raised an eyebrow. "You really don't care for the Circle of Magi, do you?"

Anders shook his head. "I escaped from the tower seven times. After the last time, they put me in solitary confinement for a year." He gestured with his staff. "Eventually, I'm sure they would have branded me a maleficar, true or not, and executed me."

"Was the Circle of Magi so bad?"

Anders kicked a rock as they walked. "The problem is that mages are tolerated. Barely. It's like you need permission to be alive. There's nothing a mage can do to prove himself. Everyone needs to be protected from you. The end."

"I can sympathize." The Commander shrugged.

He blinked, then looked again at his commander. The words sounded... honest. "That's good." He smiled. "Why aren't you in charge of everything, again?" He sighed dramatically. "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools."

Jerath's lips twitched slightly. "I think you're aiming too low."

He laughed. "True. I want a harem, a banquet, and the ability to rain fireballs upon every templar in creation." He shook his head. "Never mind me. Now and again I recall that I'm not sitting in a cell and I have to smile, that's all." He spared a glance for the man who had earlier been sitting in a cell. Nathaniel's face looked only mildly annoyed. A marked improvement from the active scowl he'd been wearing earlier.

#

"My pardon, ser. I was paid a whole sovereign to give this letter to you." She shook her head. "I told him, I did, there are easier ways of getting a message to the Commander of the Grey."

"Who gave this to you?"

"Some visiting knight. Didn't catch his face. Full helm, you know. He said he was Ser Wolf of Rivain."

"Wait. Wolf? As in the Dark Wolf?" She would have mentioned if it had been a dwarf. Zevran, maybe? No, they'd left for Antiva the same day he'd left for Amaranthine.

"Ah, the Dark Wolf's nothing but a rumor! Mind you..." The guardswoman frowned. "He was acting suspicious..."

"Do you remember anything else about Ser Wolf?"

"No, ser. Again, my pardon."

He added 'talk to Couldry' to the list, and continued into the city. They'd gone about thirty feet when another guard stopped them. "Excuse me, but I need to search your packs for smuggled goods."

Out of reflex, he started to object. And then he realized that for once, he wasn't actually carrying or doing anything illegal. Might as well set an example and cooperate. "All right. I have nothing to hide."

"Thank you. I will make this quick..."

"What are you doing, man? Are you accusing the Commander of the Grey of smuggling?" The man in fancier armor glared.

"But I..." The guard blinked. "I..." He shook his head. "You said everyone --"

"You are dismissed." He turned his attention to Jerath. "I apologize. Smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city."

"Glad to see you're taking precautions."

"Yes, Warden-Commander. The smugglers have us scrambling, to be honest. We could certainly use your help in this. Come speak to me later if you're interested."

He added it to the list. If the list grew any longer, he was going to need a secretary.

#

The man who had killed his father went straight to the market. Nathaniel followed. The past two days had been... interesting. He still hated the man, but he was starting to rethink killing him. The man was the best chance they had to deal with the darkspawn. And he no longer really cared for his odds. Had a man really chosen to jump off a cliff rather than face the little elf? He scanned the market, and stopped short.

"Delilah? Is that really you?"

She turned to him, and her face lit up. "Nathaniel! I had feared the worst!"

They stood there for a moment, hugging. He looked at her. Her fine silk gowns were nowhere to be seen. In fact, she was dressed rather like a peasant. "Times must have been hard, Delilah." The Vigil was in a state, but... they could find a place for her, and the Commander had been reasonable enough. "But you can do better than this. Come back to the estate until we find somewhere else." He had friends still, in the Free Marches.

"What?" She laughed. "Oh, Nathaniel! I didn't marry Albert out of desperation. I adore him!" She gestured. "I was so glad to get away from Father's evil -- this life is so much better."

He blinked. "Father's evil? Isn't that overstating things a little? He got caught up in politics..."

"You weren't here. You didn't see what he did, Nathaniel." She shook her head. "You want the culprit who destroyed our family? It was him, without question."

"I..." He shook his head. "Had no idea."

"Of course you did. But you always worshiped father, right from when you were a little boy." She took his hand. "Come, brother. Let us sit and catch up a bit, shall we?"

He looked over his shoulder, at the man who had killed his father. Jerath nodded, and gestured for him to go. He followed Delilah into her house.

#

"Warden-Commander! Thank the Maker you're finally here. I was afraid our messages never got through to you!"

"Are you Mervis?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming to the guild. We need your help." He spread his hands. "Our caravans are being attacked. The wagons are burned to ashes, and there... there have been no survivors." He shuddered. "It's gotten worse lately. People from the neighboring villages have found guards torn limb from limb and left in the village square."

It sounded like a straightforward problem that he could simply stab. How refreshing. "This needs to stop, immediately."

Mervis smiled and nodded. "Yes. That much is clear." He gestured towards the road. "Whatever it is, it's completely crippled trade between Amaranthine and Denerim. No one wants to travel the road through the Wending Wood. Can the Grey Wardens help at all?"

"I will investigate it immediately." Well, immediately after Kal'Hirol, anyway.

"Oh, Maker bless you and watch over you. If you can stop the killings, the Merchant's Guild will make a hefty donation to your organization. You have my promise."

#

He found the suspicious guard right where the letter said he'd be. Not a dwarf, too tall to be Zevran, and not enough hip to be Lenore. This should be interesting. He walked over.

"I see you got my letter, Commander." The man gave a bit of a bow. "It's an honor to meet you."

"The Dark Wolf, I presume?"

"In the flesh." He nodded. "The less you know of me, the better. But by some, I am called the Dark Wolf." He lowered his voice dramatically. "In the depths of the city, there is murmuring. Murmuring that nobles want you dead. I'd like to help."

Jerath hoped that meant this man wanted to help him, and not the nobles. He gave the man an appraising look. "You are not the Dark Wolf." The man shifted slightly. "I am." He heard Anders make a small choking noise.

"Y-you are? I thought perhaps the first Dark Wolf was killed or imprisoned."

"I am very much alive."

The man fidgeted a little. "You must admit that your current position does not leave time for shadow games." He looked down, then nodded, as if to himself. "You see, I have hopes that the Wardens will prove more fit to rule this land than the late Arl Rendon Howe. His confederates are the conspirators. But to unearth their identities, I'll need resources. Fifty sovereigns."

He gestured for Anders and Oghren to stay put. "Walk with me." He headed towards the gate of the foreign quarter.

The 'Dark Wolf' followed. As soon as they were alone, he began shaking his head. "After the Tears of Andraste, the Dark Wolf just vanished. I thought..." He frowned. "Well..." He shrugged. "It was clear he'd supported the Wardens. I just didn't know he was one."

"Have we met?"

With a sigh, the man removed the helmet. Then he smiled. "You don't recognize me, do you?" He shook his head. "In Denerim, at the gates. Hurlocks had me cornered. I saw death coming, and then there you were. I'm no soldier, ser. I was a thief and pickpocket and spy. And I owe you my life. I owe the Wardens. Let me help."

Jerath nodded, and handed him a purse. "I will be back in a few days."

"It will be done. I swear it, my lord."

#

"Oy! About time you showed up!"

Anders blinked. "Namaya? You're still here?"

She poked him in the chest. "I keep my promises. Here, turns out you were right. The cache is here in Amaranthine."

"It is? You found it?" Could true freedom really be that close at hand? He noted that the Warden Commander had finished with his meeting and had come over.

"I did. What you do with that information is up to you. I, for one, am done dealing with mages." She thrust a parchment at him, and he took it.

"Er, I guess I should thank you..."

"Damned right you should." She narrowed her eyes. "You get caught, Anders, I'm not helping you again. That's all I'm saying." She stalked off.

He turned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I..." He turned to face his commander. "Suppose that requires some explanation."

"No. Not at all. Don't be silly." Jerath never changed expression.

"I am fluent in sarcasm. You can't fool me!" The man had saved him from the templars once already. And he'd been sympathetic earlier. Maybe... "Namaya is..." He shrugged. "A friend. Last time I escaped from the tower, I asked her to look into some things." He sighed. "That's why I was in Amaranthine. The templars thought I'd come to take a ship, but it was to meet her."

"What did she learn?"

"During the Blight, the templars moved their store of phylacteries to Amaranthine for safety." He hesitated, then continued. "My phylactery is among them, Namaya learned. So long as the templars have that sample of my blood, they can find me. I need to destroy it.

"You're right. They shouldn't be allowed to control you."

Ander just stared. It sounded like the man actually meant it. "I know we're busy killing darkspawn and all. But the sooner we find this vial, the better I'll feel."

#

Nathaniel had yet to reappear. He hoped Delilah was able to set his newest Warden straight. Oghren interrupted his musings. "So, er..." The dwarf wrinkled his nose. "You think there's an apothecary around here somewhere?"

"Are you injured?"

"Er..." Oghren shifted awkwardly. "You could..." He shrugged. "Say that..."

He didn't want to know. "We could dig up some poultices for you."

"I've tried those but they only stop the itching for a few hours..."   He didn't want to know. He really didn't want to know. Oghren kept talking anyway. "Right, look. For the past few days I've had this..." He waved at his groin. "Burning rash. The skin's actually got some sort of greenish look to it..." The man actually started to unfasten his greaves.

"I'm sure it will go away soon."

Oghren nodded. "You know, I bet it's that Grey Warden stuff we had to drink."

"No one told you to drink all of it." Jerath shook his head.

"Too late for regrets." He let out a long suffering sigh. "Eh, I'll just see if I can't find some nice minty balm somewhere in this town."

#

He found them walking towards the Chantry. The man who'd... killed his father raised an eyebrow as he approached. With what Delilah had told him... He and Fergus Cousland had been friends, once. Fergus had been one of the few that had written to him when he was in the Free Marches. To think that his father had murdered his friend's family was unthinkable.

"She said she wants me to come back, once all this is done. Meet her husband." He smiled. "She's due by the spring." He was going to be an uncle. He met his commander's eyes. "She seems happy. She said Father deserved to die. I still can't believe it."

"You don't believe her?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he had his reasons. It was a war, for Andraste's sake." Even if he had his reasons, the scope of what he'd done... Delilah had not pulled her punches when she'd told him what happened. He shook his head. Could he have influenced his father down a different path? "Before I went to the Free Marches, he was never..." He sighed. "How could he have changed so much?"

"It's not your fault, Nathaniel."

"What if I'd never left? I didn't have much choice, but still..." He sighed. "I wish I'd known some of this sooner. I feel like such a fool." He shook his head. "Now, please..." He glanced around. "Let's get back to our business. I need to think."

He was still thinking when they reached the Chantry. The front of it looked different. It took him a moment. He sighed. "It figures, actually."

He thought he'd spoken quietly, but the elf heard him. "What does?"

"There used to be another statue here." He gestured to the marks on the ground. "It was of Byron Howe, my great-uncle. He died in the rebellion, helping King Maric reclaim his throne. Yet his statue is gone. All because of what my father did."

"I'll get them to replace it."

"Don't bother." He was surprised how touched he was by the casual offer. "Nobody here will want to see it." His gaze went to the Chantry's facade. "There's a long line of heroes in my family. The Howes have been around since Calenhad. Now it's all gone." He clenched his fists. "Curse my father and his idiot ambition. He lost everything for us, didn't he?"

"It's up to you to turn that around."

There was a challenge in those words. And... a quiet confidence. Nathaniel felt himself smile. "Not too much pressure, right?" He shrugged. "I wonder what happened to the old statue. Likely propping up the side of the chantry or something. Poor Arl Byron. Ah, statues are for pigeons. I don't want to look at it."

#

"Something I can do for you, friend?"

"Did a Grey Warden named Kristoff come through here?"

The man sneered at him. "And who are you supposed to be that's asking?"

"I would be his commander." Jerath gave him a level look.

The man started to shake his head. "An elf? I..." He stopped, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Yes, of course!" He spoke with forced friendliness. "Haven't seen that Kristoff fellow for almost a week now. Not sure where he went. His room's paid up to the end of the month. I guess he expected to be here a while."

"Did you ever speak to Kristoff?"

"Not much. He chatted up Sorcha a bit when she brought him his dinner. Maybe talk to her." He gestured at a young serving girl.

"I'd like the key to Kristoff's room."

"Of course. Here you go." He pointed. "It's the last room at the end of the hall. If he comes back and gets upset, however, it's on your head."

He walked to the barmaid. She gave him an appreciative smile. "I understand you spoke to Kristoff?"

"We chatted a bit. He was a friendly sort, for a Grey Warden. Spent most of his nights here, drinking. Wasn't ever loud or too forward. Haven't seen him for maybe a week, now?"

"Did he ever talk about what he was doing?"

"Said he was tracking some darkspawn. One particular group that's been raiding outside the city. He told me they were acting strange, those darkspawn. Acting obvious, like they wanted to be caught or something. I expect he caught them. Probably why he hasn't been back, right?" She said it confidently.

"Where did he go? Do you know?"

"No. He took a lot of notes while he drank, always writing things down. Maybe there's something in his room?" She smiled. "Send him my best when you see him."

He nodded. Eleven of his Wardens had been ambushed. And it seemed one of them had walked into a trap.

#

Anders was shocked when the Commander headed towards the warehouse as soon as they'd left the inn. He'd expected to be given leave to handle it, or a promise to look into it when they found the time or... He tightened his grip on the staff and followed the man into the building. "No guards? Maybe they don't want to draw attention."

Jerath shook his head, and moved further in, a hand on his blade.

Rylock stepped out of the next room, accompanied by a dozen templars. He really hated that woman. "And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait."

He really, really, really hated that woman. "Ah. Yes, I suppose I should have known it would be you."

She turned to Jerath. "You made a poor choice with this one, Commander. Anders will never submit, not to us and not to you." So this was it, then. Wardening had been fun while it lasted. At least he'd gotten to rescue a damsel in distress.

"He has made a fine Grey Warden so far." Jerath shrugged.

Anders stared. Rylock smirked. "'So far', yes." She gave Jerath what she probably intended to be a reassuring nod. "I'll make sure this murderer is never a bother to anyone again."

"What? No, you can't arrest me! King Alistair allowed my conscription." He was aware of the note of desperation in his own voice.

She sneered. "The Chantry's authority supersedes the crown in this matter. You cannot hide within the Grey Warden's ranks."

"No." Jerath's voice was quiet, calm, and firm. "He stays with us."

"Hardly surprising. The Grey Wardens have ever been a haven for criminals and maleficar. I do not know how you inspire such loyalty, Anders, but it will avail you naught. Now you come with us."

She started to take a step towards him, and he felt the templar power that negated his magic as she started to draw her sword. And then she grunted as the Commander's sword pierced her side. He twisted, drawing the axe in a smooth motion and taking out the templar to her left.

Nathaniel and Oghren went for their weapons. They were defending... him. He smiled as he brought his staff down on a templar's skull.

#

"Hmmm..." Anders still had a disbelieving look on his face.   "I wonder if Namaya knew about this? I guess it doesn't really matter." He shook his head. "Thank you. You stood by me, and I appreciate that."

"You're a friend. Friends stick up for each other." They were wardens. If they couldn't rely on each other, they were doomed.

"I..." The man looked as if the concept were entirely new to him. "Guess they do." He looked around at the corpses. "Anyhow, let's go before someone rushes in to waggle a finger at us."

A cleft leading into the depths sounded like their best bet. Time to see if the hunter's map was any good.


	5. Kal'Hirol

Nathaniel shaded his eyes from the sun. "I fell down a flight of stairs once. They looked much like this particular set of stairs."

They were almost to the base of the stairs when a group of deep stalkers came out of a small tunnel. Anders let out a yelp of surprise, which Oghren found absolutely hilarious. The mage started to dump rashvine leaves down the dwarf's armor when Jerath held up a fist. Nathaniel was already going for his bow. "Darkspawn."

They were dragging a dwarven woman towards the mouth of a tunnel. Jerath had his swords out and was moving as the dwarf kicked herself free and grabbed an axe.

#

"Well..." She panted.   "That was..." She winced. "Close." She took a deep breath. "For a moment there I thought I really was about to join the Legion of the Dead."

"Are you all right?" Jerath asked. If she was Legion, then it was likely she already knew what fate had awaited her at darkspawn hands.

"I might have cracked a rib, but it's hard to be sure. Everything hurts."

He gestured to Anders, and the mage stepped forward. "Why were the darkspawn after you?"

"I'm sure they intended to turn me into a broodmother. They do that with females, and darkspawn are nothing if not predictable." She shrugged as soon as Anders was done with the healing spell. "Anyway, I can't chat for long. I should probably go back..." She sighed. "As foolish as that sounds..." She turned towards the entrance into the darkness. "See if there's anything I can do."

He nodded. "Back where?"

She turned towards him. "The old fortress of Kal'Hirol. There's something going there. I think the darkspawn are breeding an army. The Legion went to investigate, but Kal'Hirol proved to much for us. It was a massacre. And now I..." She shrugged. "I'm the only one left."

So this was the breeding ground. "These darkspawn must be eradicated," he said, starting towards the opening.

His companions looked at him like he was insane. So did the dwarf. "That's what we thought: 'oh, we'll just run in there, eradicate the darkspawn and be back in time for supper.' Well..." She waved a hand. "Whoops." She shook her head. "The darkspawn have changed; they're smart now. They destroyed the Legion. I saw them taking some of the women and I wasn't about to stick around for that."

"We will fight with you."

"What? Really? Did I mention Kal'Hirol was a death trap?" She gave him a suspicious look. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I'm a Grey Warden."

"Ah. My condolences." She hefted her axe and started for the opening. "Let's not waste time. Kal'Hirol awaits, and darkspawn, when left to their own devices, get up to all kinds of nonsense."

#

A wounded dwarf was crawling towards them. Sigrun ran to his side. "It's Jukka. He's hurt. Bad."

"S-Sigrun?"

"Yes, it's me. Be still and try not to talk..."

The man was badly wounded, but he did not sense the taint in him. "There must be something we can do." He glanced at Anders, but the man shook his head.

"No... I feel my death upon me. And it is a sweet release..."

Sigrun sounded like she was fighting tears. "No, I have bandages! I can help --"

"You must listen!" Jukka was gasping, blood on his lips. "The... the broodmothers. They are breeding. I saw an..." He spat some blood. "An army. You..." He coughed. "You must..." He took a breath. "You must stop them." He coughed up bloody froth. "But..." He gasped. "But beware the Children. They are abominations, even among darkspawn."

"What..." Sigrun took his hand. "What children? Whose children?"

Jukka tried to raise his head, and gasped. "Forgive me..." He exhaled a ragged breath. He did not draw another one.

"Ancestors look kindly on you, brother..." Sigrun stood. "We have to finish what the Legion started. Those broodmothers need to be destroyed."

He nodded. "Show us where."

#

She led them to a fortress, still strong after all these years. At the base of the stairs, she stopped them. "The Legion got this far with no trouble. We got careless, and complacent, and stormed the main entrance, up those stairs." She turned towards him. "It was a disaster. The darkspawn were waiting. They turned the thaig's old defenses against us."

He nodded. Up a narrow flight of stairs? He could hold that against an army. "Traps?"

"And more. Ancient dwarven ingenuity, used by the very monsters it was intended to kill." She sighed. "We need to learn from the Legion's mistake. Avoid the main door."

He turned around, scanning the courtyard. "Is there another way in?"

"Most of the old dwarven fortresses had hidden side entrances. I bet this one does too. We just need to find it."

He nodded, then turned to the others. "Spread out. See what you can find."

"I once started a rumor about secret passages in the tower. Had the templars pressing their noses to the walls for months. Hilarious!" Anders grinned as he started examining the walls.

#

Nathaniel found the passage. Sigrun clapped. "This will work perfectly! The darkspawn will never see us coming!" She giggled.

He led them in through the tunnel. Ahead, he could feel the darkspawn. He whispered the commands quietly. Nathaniel and Anders stay to the back, pick their targets. He'd take the dwarves and move in. Be careful of the traps. He waited for their acknowledgments, and opened the door.

His senses hadn't bothered to mention the golems.

#

"Hey, kind of has me missing Shale," Oghren said, looking at the remains of the golem.

Nathaniel and Sigrun busied themselves disabling the remainder of the traps. What few there were. Sigrun shot the mage an irritated look. "Anders, you do know there are ways to deal with traps other than stepping on all of them, right?"

"Well, I do now," the mage muttered. "This is sort of my first time storming a castle."

"He told you to stay put. I told you to stay put. Oghren and Nathaniel told you to stay put."

"I wanted to get a closer look at the golem."

"You mean the thing occupied with trying to smash us all into greasy smears?"

"Why are you yelling at me? He's the one that jumped on the blasted thing!"

Oghren snorted. "He does that. You get used to it." He glanced at Jerath. "Remember that time you jumped on a broodmother and she used you as a golem-hammer?"

"No." At least, the part where he'd been used as a golem-hammer was a little fuzzy, anyway. Shale still hadn't forgiven him for the dent.

Sigrun blinked, then looked at him. "You jumped on a broodmother?"

"It was trying to strangle the King of Ferelden." He twitched a shoulder.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Right."

#

Anders examined the rod they'd found on the genlock emissary. It was covered with dwarven runes. He saw a golem standing in an alcove, and touched the rod to one of it's runes. The golem stepped out of the alcove and went charging down the hall.

"Umm..." He hid the rod behind his back as Jerath turned around to look at him.   "I didn't do it."

The commander just sighed, turned around, and kept walking.

Oghren poked at some of the corruption growing up the walls. "This stuff looks like Felsi's First Day festival stew. The girl has her strengths, but cooking is not one of them."

He glanced at the stuff, and felt his stomach roll at the thought. He was never going to be able to eat stew again.

#

At least the golem was aimed at the darkspawn. Mages. It cleared the next room before turning around and heading back to the alcove.

As they moved down the next corridor, he saw something. Spirits pressing on the veil, and then... it changed. He heard his companions gasp. He wasn't entirely sure he was relieved they were seeing it too.

"For generations, they have told you you were nothing, swept you away like so much dust. Now you are the only thing standing between them and the darkspawn that threaten our empire! Show them that you are not nothing! Show them that you can be warriors! Let the Stone tremble with the thunder of your footsteps. Fight!"

The strange, foggy figures faded away as quickly as they'd come. "Um..." Anders said. "The rest of you heard that, right?"

"Heard what?" Nathaniel asked.

Jerath's lips twitched slightly as he kept walking.

They found another group of the figures just a little further inside.

"They're gone! Everyone's gone! They've abandoned the thaig! We have to follow them! I"m not going to stay here and get eaten by those monsters!"

"But this is our home! We can't survive out there."

"We won't survive in here..."

Had the dwarves really abandoned the casteless to their fates? He wished it surprised him.

#

More talking darkspawn. They were tough, and worse, the other darkspawn listened to them. Organized and with someone to call tactics, the darkspawn were considerably more formidable. He was going to need more Wardens.

Sigrun was as tenacious as a badger, and nearly as tough as Brosca had been. She used a pair of long knives to devastating effect and moved lightly despite the heavier armor she wore. Oghren held the front line with him, while behind them Nathaniel focused his arrows on emissaries and enemy archers. Anders was starting to learn. As soon as combat started he used his magic to enhance their combat abilities before using his staff to direct bolts of energy as they fought their way through the ruins.

"Press the attack! Go!" A darkspawn in surprisingly well made armor called. "The Lost is mine."

Jerath held up a hand. The darkspawn were fighting each other. And not just the petty skirmishes over food or weapons that he'd seen before. Active, organized warfare.

That... was probably not good.

#

He heard Jerath promise their new companion that they'd come back and help her carry the slate out as soon as they'd finished killing the darkspawn. Seeing the ghosts... casteless dwarves fighting to defend those that had abandoned them to their fates. Fighting a battle they knew they had no chance of winning. It was... inspiring.

Nathaniel cast his senses out again. The experience was still disconcerting. He could tell the difference between his companions and the darkspawn. He almost thought he could tell the genlocks from the hurlocks. The emissaries seemed to carry a different feeling along with the taint. A bit like the air during an electrical storm.

He collected his arrows, and added some of the darkspawn arrows to his quiver as well. He was going to have to start carrying more. And possibly a fletching kit next time they went out. Part of him wanted to laugh. Walking through muck, facing uncountable horrors, and most likely certain doom. Maker help him if he didn't feel better than he had in years.

#

"Oooh, lyrium." Anders walked towards the bucket. He could almost feel the power radiating off the blue substance. "The Chantry has a monopoly on all lyrium the dwarves mine. They kill anyone who tries to get around it." And here they were, standing in a huge lyrium mine.

"You thinking of going into business?" Jerath raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed. "Sure, why not? I've always fancied life as a lyrium smuggler. Maybe I'll wear a dashing chapeau!" And a cape. Some fancy boots. "I used to be a good little Andrastian. I said my prayers, repented my sins -- all of it."

"What's the alternative?" The Commander poked through some of the stuff remaining in the room.

"Life as a hedge mage, brewing love potions for villagers and hoping nobody notices?" Part of him wished he could accept that life. That the cities didn't keep drawing him back. But he liked people. "It could have been worse. I could have been made Tranquil, haggling over the price of a wand." The thought still haunted his dreams. "Or I could be with the qunari. I hear they leash their mages. Or I could be dead. Dead's bad." Not as bad as tranquil, but bad.

"Instead, you're a Grey Warden."

True. Instead, he was crawling through muck and gore and golems and the only damsel he saw looked like she could fillet him with a thought. Though the commander and Nathaniel were easy enough on the eyes. "Right. Death to the darkspawn. Rah." He shrugged. "A related question: What do Grey Wardens do when there aren't darkspawn running amok? I mean, are there parties? Do we travel the world? Take over small kingdoms?" Hadn't the king and queen been wardens, come to think of it?

"That sounds like a good start." Jerath shrugged.

Anders grinned. "Ah, you are a scholar and a gentleman." He gestured. "Me, I intend to take up knitting. I'll send a scarf to the templar commander every Satinalia." He frowned. "Provided I don't end up in some ogre's belly, chewed into tiny mage pieces. But I'm an optimist." And he was pretty sure he could outrun Oghren.

#

"Thank the Maker! It's a relief to see someone who isn't one of those..." The man shook the cage door. "Monsters! Please, for the love of all that's good, let me out. I couldn't stand another minute with these creatures."

"Are you all right?" Jerath asked.

"Yes! I haven't been injured, or infected with the darkspawn corruption. I swear."

Nathaniel tried to sense the man, and couldn't. He could sense the corruption on the walls as a vague sense of unease, and thus it seemed logical that if the man was tainted, he'd sense him.

Oghren folded his arms. "Huh. Why haven't they killed you then? And what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I overheard Colbert talking about the chasm and I thought I'd..." The man sighed. "Sneak in past the darkspawn to see if there was any treasure." He suddenly brightened. "Well, I... I found something. In this place, before the darkspawn caught me."

Sigrun all but growled at him. "You thief! What you have belongs to the dwarven people!"

"Well, they weren't here to defend it. It's not stealing if they've abandoned it." His face became hopeful. "You can have it, if you let me out. I don't want it anymore, it's caused nothing but trouble."

"Nathaniel, mind getting the lock?" Jerath said. He looked at the man. "What did you find, anyway?"

He stepped forward, pulling out his lockpicks. And it occurred to him to wonder how the Commander had known he could pick locks. He'd probably seen the tools when he'd returned his gear. The lock was in bad enough shape that it took him a moment.

"I... I'm not sure, but it looks valuable. I've a nose for these things, trust me. Come on, all I want is to get out of here." He thrust his hand through the bars to hand something to Jerath. Jerath took it, and handed it to Sigrun, who stuck it into her belt pouch.

The lock clicked.

"Thank you! My life is worth more than this. Thank you. Thank you a million times over!"

Nathaniel grunted as the man actually hugged him before running off down the corridor. Jerath just shook his head.

"Is he at least going the right way?" Sigrun asked.

#

"This anvil must be pretty old. They make them differently these days..." Oghren shook his head. "Branka once explained it to me, but I'll be a nug's uncle if I remember what she said, crazy harpy." He sighed.

"Are you all right?" Jerath glanced at Oghren.

"Yeah, the thing just reminded me of Branka, that's all." Oghren's shoulders drooped. "Look Warden, I know she's gone. I know it. But sometimes I..." He sighed. "Ah, sod it."

"I understand." Jerath nodded to the dwarf.

Oghren grunted. "Look at me, whimpering like a wet box of kittens. Let's go make paste out of some darkspawn."

Anders glanced at Oghren as they started walking. "Who is Branka?"

"My ex wife."

"Wait..." Anders blinked. "Someone actually married you?"   He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the concept that someone out there would willingly marry the dwarf."

"She was, yes." Oghren glared at him.

"And how did this particular arrangement end?" Probably by the unlucky lady sobering up.

"The Commander there bashed her head in and kicked her into a river of lava."

Anders stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

"Branka?" Sigrun asked. "As in Paragon Branka?" She looked at Oghren. "You were married to Paragon Branka?"

"Yes."

She blinked, then looked at Jerath. "You killed Paragon Branka?"

"Yes."

Anders looked from one to the other. "And you two are still friends?"

"Yes."

He stared. "How?"

"She got obsessed with an anvil and went crazy," Oghren said. He said it like he actually expected it to explain anything. Oghren looked at him and sighed. "Look Sparklefingers, there were broodmothers, and golems, and this other paragon, and we needed to crown the king of Orzammar, and it was complicated, alright?"

"She was actively trying to kill us at the time," Jerath added.

"I..." Anders understood every single word in the sentence. It was the concept they conveyed that gave him trouble.   "Wait, crown the king of Orzammar? What?" He shook his head. "Never mind. You can give me the story when we aren't in a place where the walls are dripping..." He wrinkled his nose. "That."

#

"Maker's breath. Are they..." Nathaniel stared at the strange pods that had produced the insect like darkspawn. "Growing these darkspawn?"

"It looks that way." Jerath crouched, examining one.

"Why would we be seeing new forms of darkspawn?" Anders asked. "This isn't even a Blight."

"That's a good question," Jerath said. "Let's go find the answer." He rose. "And kill it."

#

Voices echoed down the corridor. "The Architect sends many, but does not come himself! He is a coward! I will kill you, and he will know that he has failed to destroy the Lost. He will know that the Mother will tear him apart."

The voice stopped. A moment later, it growled. "Who comes now? I can feel you, but you are no darkspawn. What trickery is he planning? You will die, as all who serve the Architect will die! The Mother demands it!"

They stepped out of the corridor just in time to see a truly massive golem rip a darkspawn in half.

"Is that golem on fire?" Oghren asked.

"Yes."

"You're gonna end up jumping on it, aren't you?"

Jerath sighed. "Probably." He saw the talking darkspawn start to gather a lightning storm. "On second thought, it's all yours." He ran, dove between the golem's legs, rolled to his feet, and sent a wave of his own energy to cancel the spell.

#

Anders felt the wave of energy. The Commander was a templar? How the... oh, right, giant firey golem. He actually heard Oghren laugh as the dwarf charged. Sigrun attacked from the other side as Nathaniel tried to find weak points with arrows. He considered a moment, then gathered his energy and sent a wave of ice at the thing. It visibly slowed as steam hissed from its joints. "Ha!"

He switched his spell, using the ice to coat the weapons of his companions. It seemed to help. Just, not quickly enough. The thing smashed a fist into the ground, narrowly missing Sigrun. Oghren hit it in the leg with his axe, and it swept a fist at him, striking with a glancing blow.

Nathaniel moved forward, aiming an arrow at the golem's face to distract it from the downed dwarf. Anders ran in and cast a healing spell, hoping it would stay distracted long enough. Oghren grabbed his arm and levered himself back to his feet, charging back in again. He threw another ice spell at it just as Sigrun hit it again. This time, the ice seemed to get inside the joint, and there was a cracking sound.

It slammed both it's fists into the ground, which shook. Both Sigrun and Nathaniel lost their footing. It raised a fist to smash Sigrun, and then there was a great wash of steam as the Commander's sword pierced it's head. It fell forward, narrowly missing Oghren.

"Heh," the dwarf said. "Told you he'd jump on it."

#

He looked at the melted and twisted sword, then tossed it aside. The one the darkspawn had dropped looked serviceable.

"You're a templar."

He turned to look at Anders. "I'm a Warden."

"Don't lie, I saw you cancel the spell. You're a templar." The mage actually looked affronted.

"I picked up a few skills. I've made no vows to the Chantry." He shrugged.

"But..." Anders sighed. Then he frowned. "Why not just tell Rylock you're a templar?"

"Because I'm not a templar. It would get the person who trained me in trouble. I don't take orders from the Chantry. You're one of my people." He shrugged. "Pick a reason. We've got work to do still."

#

"Is anyone else afraid of what we'll find at the end of this corridor?" Nathaniel asked.

"A bit, yeah," Anders said.

Tentacles suddenly burst out of the corruption. "Sod it," Oghren said. "You know what that means."

Jerath sighed. "Broodmother." He drew his weapons and headed in, ignoring the tentacles trying to kill him. Nathaniel and Sigrun fell into step behind him, dodging around the tentacles nimbly.

Anders tried, but one knocked him down. "I got the mage," Oghren yelled, and turned back to help.

"I..." Sigrun shuddered. "I'm afraid to look too closely. What if one of those creatures was someone I once knew?" She shook her head as she glanced into the pit.

Jerath started to look for a way down, then caught sight of the chains. He looked up, and saw the giant container of lyrium. What had Anders said? Enough to kill an army. "Nathaniel, the chains." He broke left.

The other man broke right, catching on immediately. He caught up a darkspawn sword, and used it as a prybar. Jerath did the same with the sword he'd found. The ancient chains snapped, and the container fell into the pit. There was the sound of sizzling meat, followed almost immediately by an indescribably foul smell. And all the tentacles went limp.

#

Sigrun sighed with relief. "We did it." She sheathed her blades. "If the rest of the Legion were alive, I know..." She smiled up at him. "I know they would honor you in some way."

"I'm sorry so many had to die."

"I used to wish I could get away from the others. Now I'm all alone and I just want them back. Silly, isn't it?" She took a breath, then steadied herself. "What's curious is that we seemed to be caught between two..." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Factions of darkspawn. I've never heard of such a thing. The darkspawn are by nature vicious, and they've always fought amongst each other. But for there to be two organized factions..." She shook her head. "This is something else."

And it was his problem. "I noticed that too. It worries me."

"Good, it's not just me then. Something has changed in the darkspawn, and I don't think I like it." She shrugged, and smiled. "Well, it's something to ponder. Especially when you need to be reminded that impending doom is always right around the corner."

He considered a moment.   "What will you do now?"

"Oh, I'll probably disappear into the bowels of the Deep Roads, never to be seen again." She spread her hands and gave a cheerful smile. "One good thing about the Deep Roads is that you never run out of darkspawn to fight."

True. It was the fate that awaited them all. No reason, though, for it to be today. "Perhaps you would consider coming with me?"

"Go..." She blinked. "With you? But that would go against my vow -- and my plan to disappear into the deep, unmourned and forgotten."

"I am looking for Grey Wardens." She fought like hell, and if he was honest, she was starting to grow on him a little. "Join us."

"Be a Grey Warden? Is that allowed? Can you be both part of the Legion and a Grey Warden?"

If it was against the rules, nobody had told him. But then, it seemed there were many things he had not been told. And if they were going to put him in charge, he might as well abuse the authority. "You'll still fight darkspawn, and die doing so."

The thought seemed to make her giddy. "And I'd be more effective at killing the darkspawn, won't I? Ha! How does one say now to this?" She nodded. "I will follow you. You seem an all-right sword, and I'm better off with you at my back than alone. Let's go then. The darkspawn await!" She dashed off eagerly.


	6. Taking Care of Business

He was dirty, dusty, and covered in things that were best left unmentioned. And there was a horde of nobles in his hall. He thought for a moment about sneaking past, then shook his head, opened the door, and walked through the crowd.

Varel didn't even blink. "All rise. The Warden-Commander and liege lord of all Amaranthine enters." He gave Jerath an apologetic look when Jerath moved to stand next to him. "I've held it off as long as I could, but you hold the right of high justice on your land. Certain matters of court must be decided."

Right. Politics. The other half of his job. "Anything I should know before we proceed?"

"By custom, the claimants make their case to you. I'll advise you after, then you rule." He must have seen the irritation on Jerath's face. "The seneschal of the Vigil can hold court, as well, if the arl commands it."

Maybe next time. "A little warning would have been nice." Then again, looking around at the staring faces, maybe he'd made exactly the right impression.

"There is a matter with Ser Temmerly that simply couldn't wait." Varel sighed.

"Let's begin." Jerath nodded.

"Be seated. The Warden-Commander will first hear the matter of the crown against the sheepherder Alec."

Captain Garevel stepped forward. "On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison in Amaranthine. When confronted by soldiers, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging."

"What say you, Alec?" Varel asked.

"My sheep were slaughtered by the darkspawn. My... my family was starving. I ask for mercy, Commander. Mercy."

"The poor bugger," Varel murmured. "Had he stolen from anyone besides the crown, he'd escape with a flogging."

He'd escaped with a flogging. They'd called it mercy. Nobles had time to plot, while their people had to steal food. "Join the army and your life will be spared, your family fed."

Surprise and gratitude showed on Alec's face. "Thank you, thank you!"

He saw disapproval on the faces of the nobles. They had a duty to their people, and they were failing it. If anyone needed to be flogged... But then, all flogging had taught him was not to get caught.

"The next matter is of a civil nature. Lady Liza Packton is the sovereign of Teyrn's Down. She--"

The dour woman stepped forward. "I prefer to speak for myself. The old Arl Rendon Howe made certain promises to me." She held out a document. "Some of these he committed to paper. I was given the right to the incomes of the southern bridge."

Another noble shook his head angrily. One of the ones that had bent knee willingly at the ceremony. And if he recalled correctly, he'd seen the man at the Landsmeet as well. "And what part did you take in Howe's conspiracies, eh, Liza? To get such a fruitful prize." He turned to Jerath. "I am Ser Derren, and it's my land she seeks. Taken from me because I was one of the few nobles who stood against Teyrn Loghain."

Varel's voice was urgent. "Commander, Ser Derren is an ally -- and Amaranthine has precious few who support you wholeheartedly. If there's any hope of persuading more nobles to your cause, you must be fair-minded."

He had every intention of being fair. "It's legal, Derren. But I swear I'll make this up to you." He already knew how.

"My father built that bridge. But..." The man sighed. "Very well. I place my trust in you."

"The commander has spoken. The matter is resolved." Varel shifted his weight. "Bring in Ser Temmerly the Ox."

Garavel gave the man a hateful look. "Ser Temmerly stands accused of a murder most foul." He pointed at the massive man. "You and your men came upon Ser Tamra in the dead of night and did cravenly ambush her." Ser Tamra was dead? Jerath narrowed his eyes.

Temmerly gave a smug smile. "You dare too much, Captain Garavel. I am noble born, and will not submit to your accusations."

"You are accused of murder, ser!" Garavel's hand twitched as if he wanted to go for his sword. "My soldiers found you fleeing while Ser Tamra's blood was still hot."

"There's a great deal of traffic on the roads." Temmerly's eyes went to Jerath's ears. "Not all of it human. And it's so dangerous at night." He smirked. "We were merely in a hurry to reach a nice, safe place."

"You mock this court with your denials." Captain Garavel growled.

'You have nothing, Captain. Release me, Commander -- it's this common lout's word against mine."

Varel sighed. "You will recall Ser Tamra as the knight who warned us against a conspiracy. Ser Temmerly was a confederate of Arl Howe."

"Is there really no more evidence against him?" He didn't need it, but it would be nice.

"Only some blood on their clothes -- a sadly common sight on travelers these days." Varel shook his head. "Besides that, nothing. The captain looked into the matter thoroughly."

"What would happen if we executed him?" Politics were a pain in the ass, but he was not going to conscript the likes of this man.

"There'd be some outrage. There's no love for the Ox, but he's a noble. With such scant evidence..." Varel sighed. "But you are within your rights to execute him."

He scanned the faces of the nobles. Releasing the Ox or ordering his execution would play right into their hands. Damn their bloody game. "Imprison him during our very, very long investigation."

The smug look on Temmerly's vanished. "What's the meaning of this? You can't do this!"

Varel had a little trouble not laughing. "Oh, but the Commander very much can." He squared his shoulders. "This session of the arling's court is over." He glanced at Jerath. "And Maker help me, I hope the next one is easier than this."

Jerath shook his head, then walked towards the nobles. "Lord Derren."

"Yes, my lord?"

He gestured for Derren to walk to the map. "If I recall correctly, these are your lands? You control the forests here." He pointed at the map. He saw Packton watching intently. Good.

"That's right." Derren's voice sounded uncertain.

"We recently liberated a dwarven city from the darkspawn. I will be sending a letter to King Bhelen, and he will be wanting to send an expedition to see about recovering and resettling it. As the entrance does fall so near your lands, would you be willing to oversee the construction of a trading camp?" And with the construction of a trading camp in the area, merchants would bypass the southern bridge entirely to come up the forest path.

Derren eyes widened, and his smile nearly split his face in two. "I would be honored, my lord."

"Thank you. I am looking forward to Amaranthine's trade relations with the dwarves."

#

Sigrun actually bounced when he took her for the Joining.

"From this moment forth, Sigrun, you are a Grey Warden."

She took the chalice. "Then let it be." She drank, then fell backwards.

Varel smiled. "You chose her well, Commander. She will wake shortly."

#

The hound had survived the Joining. Varel had looked at him like he was mad for trying it, but that was starting to be a common expression for Varel. She was weak still, but up and moving. When he went to check on her, she licked his hand and her stubby tail thumped. Then she followed him into the room that served as an office and made herself comfortable on a chair. Cathiel said that mabari chose their owners. He had a feeling he'd just been adopted.

Varel knocked lightly, then entered. "Commander, I've collected the papers the Wardens brought with them, as well as the ones sent from Weisshaupt."

"Thank you, Varel." He looked up, then frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not know." He handed Jerath some of the papers.

He took them, then started to look them over. His eyes narrowed. "These are written in a cipher."

"I assumed it to be a Warden matter." Varel sighed.

If it was, it was on the very long list of Warden matters no one had shared with him. "So they'll tell you about the joining, but not a cipher?" He shook his head. "Whose room did you find these in?"

"Senior Warden Renaud. Your second in command."

"I had a second in command?" He shook his head. "How many other decisions were made for me before I arrived?"

Varel shifted slightly, then sighed. "May I speak freely?"

"Always."

"Renaud seemed to be under the impression that your purpose within the wardens was to be a figurehead. He chose the Vigil's captain of the guard, hired and dismissed servants, and commanded the other wardens."

"Who assigned you the role of seneschal?"

"That particular instruction came from the Queen."

Jerath nodded. "The two of you were acquainted, then?"

"She shot me once." His smile was fond. "She was seven and practicing for the Highever Tourney with a bow far too large for her. She was twelve the first time she won, you know."

"She shot me once too." He set the papers on the desk. "The Wardens agreed with your assignment, but sent along someone else to hold the purse strings."

"That reminds me. Mistress Woolsey would like a word with you. She was most put out over the additional funds you provided to Voldrik. She's even more put out by the fact that she has no idea where those funds came from."

"It's Amaranthine money."

"Ser?"

"Howe made the mistake of storing some of his ill-gotten gains in a vault with which I was familiar." He shrugged.

Varel stared at him a moment, then laughed. "There is some poetic justice in that." He shook his head. "And in a lot of what you did at court today. Ser Derren is sending more soldiers to aid the Vigil."

Jerath nodded. "We've a bit of business in the city, and then we'll head out to clear the problems in the Wending Wood. As soon as that's done, assign those soldiers to the path." He considered a moment. "Who chose Garavel?"

"I did. I apologize for the presumption, but..."

"He organized the survivors and held the fall back point. I have no objections."

#

His room was almost as large as the house in which he'd grown up. Someone had started a fire, and it was pleasantly warm. A teapot sat near the fire, where it would stay hot. Someone had already cleaned his armor, and returned it to the stand. Three swords were laid out, all differently styled. The lost blade had been noticed.

He was angry about something. Not the papers. It was hard to focus, to identify... He blinked, then looked down at the ring. He wasn't angry. She was. Something had vexed his Morrigan. He wanted very much to find it and destroy it beyond any hope of recognition. Then he sighed. If she wanted his help, she knew where to find him.

The bed was comfortable. He closed his eyes, and slipped across.

#

It kept shifting, in the Fade. Paintings changed. Even some of the statues. "It's an old structure," the voice said.

He turned. It was always odd, seeing his own face shaped out of the stuff of the fade. He realized he was an inch taller than the spirit. "According to Varel, the original stones come from around the time of the First Blight.

"It's a fair bit older than that," the spirit said. "What brings you?"

"What happened here?"

"The Wardens were attacked. They responded too slowly, underestimating the threat. They were defeated. Most died here."

"So some live?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"Some did not die here. Whether they live or not, I cannot tell you. They are nowhere I have traveled."

"And before the attack?"

"Ah, a vastly more complicated question. And..." The spirit frowned. "One I can't wholly answer."

"Why not?" Despite the recent reading he had done on spirits, he still had far too little idea of how the Fade worked.

"Because the Fade is based on perception, not reality. They believed they were doing their duty. You did the impossible. They do not understand, and without understanding, there is fear. You are to be watched. And, if necessary, contained."

"I suppose the thought of just leaving me alone and letting me do my job never occurred to them?" He shook his head in frustration.

"I am purpose. You want to fathom the nature of mankind, find wisdom."

"There are other spirits, are there not?" Jerath looked around. "Would they answer me?"

"You are not a mage. You shouldn't be able to enter the Fade enough to talk to me. It is dangerous for you, here."

"Why?"

The spirit gestured at the shifting walls. "You lack control. Focus. This is not the domain of a single spirit. You must learn, if you are to walk the raw Fade without being a danger to yourself." The spirit shook its head. "And you will not do this tonight. You need real sleep."

"Farewell."

#

"So what would you do if you didn't have to be a Grey Warden?" Anders asked, trying not to give into the urge to lick his plate clean. He had a little more dignity than the dwarf. Not a lot. But a little. He eyed the biscuit remaining on Nathaniel's plate, and the other man gave him a warning look. Sigrun quite unapologetically asked a servant to bring her another rasher of bacon.

Jerath shrugged. "I don't 'have' to do anything."

"Really? Once you drink the blood, it's all downhill, no?" He gave Sigrun a beseeching look, and she passed over some of the bacon. "I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest. It reminds me of the Circle." He took a bite of the bacon. "After my seventh escape attempt, you'd think they'd have given my credit for trying."

"Seven escape attempts?" Sigrun asked. She snagged Nathaniel's biscuit and took a bite out of it. He glared, and she offered it back.

Anders laughed. "I got really good at escaping the tower. Just never at staying escaped. Until now, I suppose." He looked at the empty plate again. He was going to need new robes if this kept up. "You know, there is one thing I miss about the tower. My cat."

Oghren belched, and removed a flask from his pocket. The Commander shot him a look, and he put it back. "You had a cat?" Sigrun asked before taking another bite of Nathaniel's biscuit.

Anders smiled fondly. "Mr. Wiggums. He wasn't my cat. He was the tower's mouser, but took a liking to me. There were days when that stupid cat was the only person I saw. Except for it not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums."

"Why 'poor Mr. Wiggums'?" Nathaniel asked.

He became possessed by a rage demon -- but he did take out three templars. I was never more proud."

Nathaniel blinked. "Can cats actually be possessed by demons?"

"Yes," Jerath said.

Sigrun chuckled. "Do we want to know how you know that?"

"No."

Anders held up his cup. "A toast to Mr. Wiggums, then. May he forever eat mice in the Fade."

With a giggle, Sigrun raised her own glass. The others followed.

#

Herren and Wade. At least he knew they did good work. Herren, at least, was enthusiastic about the verdium near the keep and the iron they'd found in Kal'Hirol. Wade found the shell of the golem intriguing, and actually handed him a list of other things to find. He wondered if Wade was even aware he was the Warden Commander. At least with Wade, he was sure it wasn't personal. He had his doubts the man had even noticed the Blight. Still, it would be interesting to see just what kind of armor he could make. The dragonskin armor was easily the best he'd ever worn.

Voldrik met him in the courtyard. The stone wasn't suitable. He listened, noting what to look for. Maybe they'd get lucky. He needed Lenore, she had a tendency to trip over things like that.

He saw the dwarf that had blown up the darkspawn. The man smiled as he walked over. "You arranged for quite the welcome for us, didn't you, Commander?" He laughed. "Not that I mind -- gave me the chance to do some proper testing."

"You're the one who blew up those darkspawn, right?" The explosion had rivaled one of Lenore's spells.

"Oh, kind of you to notice. Aye, that was my work." He gave a half bow. "The name is Dworkin Glavonak. Some call me Dworkin 'the Mad'. That don't ruffle my beard, though. You have to be a little mad in my line of research."

"Did you invent these explosives?" He'd seen some used to seal tunnels. It was incredible. Cut a hole in the rock, put in a little cylinder, then run like hell as a mountain comes down. If they'd had a supply of what Dworkin had used back at Ostagar...

"I developed these particular formulations, but it's the qunari who perfected the art. That just gets in my craw. Sullen, ashen-skin giants shouldn't be allowed to outsmart dwarves." Dworkin shrugged. "So I've been conducting experiments on lyrium sand and other volatile ingredients."

He needed to write to Saitada. Well, he needed to write to Saitada anyway. "Is there any way I can help?"

"If you've a mind to, aye. We used up all the explosives on those darkspawn. I can make more, but I'm out of lyrium sand. Lyrium dust is all over the place, but that's too fine." He gestured at some of the blue substance on the workbench. "Dust's good for fuses, but not the 'boom' I'm looking for. With real lyrium sand, I can set the lads to work.

Boom. Boom was good. He opened his pack and took out the samples he'd retrieved from Kal'Hirol. "What about this?"

"Wonderful. We can start making more explosives."

"Warden!" Voldrik's voice called out. "Before you let my brother blow himself to little bitsies, tell him to be careful."

"Don't listen to Voldrik. I know what I'm about."

"And how many apprentices have you lost? Three? No, four?"

"We all know the risks. If we succeed our names will go down in history."

He should warn Dworkin to be careful. They'd done alright without explosives so far, right? Oh bloody hell, screw history. He wanted to blow up some ogres. "Push yourselves hard. We need those explosives."

"Aye Commander."

He started to walk away, then remembered he'd actually had a reason for seeking out the dwarves. "We found this tablet in Kal'Hirol. Could you look at it?"

"Aye, Commander. Voldrik, come over here?"

Voldrik's eyes lit up when he saw the tablet. "Well, I'll be." He ran his fingers over the tablet. "We need to send this home, brother."

Dworkin nodded. "Orzammar must know how the casteless of Kal'Hirol acquitted themselves in their final hours."

Voldrik sighed. "Casteless bearing arms. Oh, that'll go over well."

"Those casteless are heroes. It must be recorded by the Shaperate." Dworkin folded his arms.

Voldrik took the tablet. "Thank you, Commander. We'll see this is delivered into the right hands."

Jerath watched him go, then looked back at Dworkin. "So, these explosives?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Do you know how to build a trebuchet?"

Dworkin looked at him, then started to smile. "Commander, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

#

He had just entered the hall when a dwarven woman planted herself in front of him. "Where is he? I know he's here. Cough him up, Warden."

Felsi. Arms folded. Eyes glaring. Very, very pregnant. If he survived this, he was going to kill Oghren. "Do you have an appointment?"

"You're not going to pull the moss over my eyes." She started towards him, and he started backing away. Why was she looking at him like something was his fault? "Oghren, you get your hairy ass down here --"

"Hang onto your beard, woman. Is this a conjugal visit?" Oghren snickered. "Looking for Oghren to grease the old wheel?" Did the man not notice him standing right there? Why was he still standing there? He started to move, and Felsi grabbed hold of one of the straps on his breastplate and yanked him back before turning her attention back to Oghren.

"Don't lay a finger on me! You've done a lot of stupid things on a whim, but joining the Wardens --” Ah. That's why it was his fault.

Oghren laughed. "Didn't you say it would be..." He waggled his eyebrows. "Hot?"

"We were role-playing!"

If either the Maker or the Creators existed, please let the floor open up and swallow him now. He started to move away and Felsi pinned him to the floor with a glare. He'd seen less frightening ogres. Come to think of it, he'd seen less frightening dragons.

"Look, I didn't sign up on a whim, all right? You kicked me out." Oghren pointed.

"You were just looking for an excuse." Felsi glared.

Oghren shook his head. "You kept trying to make me into something I'm not. I can't play house like you want me to." He sighed. "I'm only good at one thing, Fels, and it's killing."

Felsi turned to him and tapped her foot. What did she want him to say? "He's right. He is good at killing." It was the wrong thing. If he started running now, he could probably make it to the window. Maybe it wasn't latched.

"He's always been good at killing. That and making absolutely nug-brained decisions." She poked Oghren in the chest. "You had a good thing in the army. They respected you."

Oghren sighed. "Felsi, I finally got the ol'conker on straight and I don't belong anywhere but here."

"Fine, Oghren. If that's what you want. The baby and I will just have to get by without you." She turned and stalked out.

Guilt. He'd rather face a dragon. Two dragons. Another archdemon. Oghren just stood there and grumbled. "Aren't you going after her?" Jerath asked.

"I'd just end up being hit. She's a tiny thing but packs a surprising wallop, and in this mood she'd go straight for my danglers." Oghren walked back to the stairs.

He stood there a moment.

He'd really, really rather face an archdemon. Then he sighed, and went after Felsi.

#

"Warden." She shot him a glance when she noted he was following her.

"Felsi, wait."

She whirled on him, and he took a step back. "What?"

Jerath sighed. "Look, we can find a place for you and the kid here at the Vigil if you want."

"No offense, but I think I've had my fill of Wardens and darkspawn and..." She gestured. "This."

"Amaranthine then." She was pregnant and apparently now alone. And Oghren being one of his Wardens made her his responsibility."

"Look, kid..." She sighed. "Commander, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but..." She shook her head. "Maybe this is best."

He handed her a purse. "This will get you a ship to Denerim. And, I don't know. Whatever you want to do when you get there. Bella, from Redcliff, she was looking for a partner for that brewery of hers and..." He trailed off. Dragons, darkspawn, and demons he knew how to handle.

She took the purse from him, then her face softened. And she hugged him. Why did they keep doing that? It took almost a full minute before she let him go and went on her way. He sent a couple soldiers to make sure she reached wherever she was going safely, then went to collect his Wardens.

A sound caught his ear, and he looked around. He heard it again. A tiny orange tabby was sitting, wet, in the ditch. It looked back at him, and meowed pitifully. "Yeah," he told it. "I know the feeling." He picked it up and walked back into the fort.

#

Nathaniel glared at the painting. It almost looked as if his mother was glaring back. "Funny. Considering all the things that have been taken, it figures this would still be here."

"Let me guess -- your mother?"

He turned to face the Commander. "Good guess. That's her." He shook his head. "My father hated my mother. He only dragged this painting out when my grandmother visited..." He shrugged. "Which was not often. I'd be paraded before her like a soldier on inspection, and she would pick over every flaw while Father awaited his turn." He didn't know why he was telling this to the other man.

"Do you have any fond memories of your family?" There was sympathy in Jerath's voice. But not a note of pity.

"That does qualify as a fond memory. I know, I know. It's strange." He sighed. "I was in the Free Marches for almost eight years. I don't have many memories of my family at all." He gestured at the painting. "Anyway, someone should take this down. I think it's staring at me..."

The Commander started to walk away. Delilah had told him what Rendon had done in the alienage. The Commander could have had him hung. Or left him in the cell to rot. Instead, he'd given him the chance to... Nathaniel sighed. "You know, I'm actually not the first Howe to be a Grey Warden."

"Carrying on the family tradition, then?"   Jerath turned back towards him.

"Following in my grandfather's footsteps, more like." He had no memories of the man. "His name was Padric Howe. He joined the order before it returned to Ferelden, just after the war. Never contacted his family again, just vanished. Now that I know about the Joining, I think he died."

"Many good men and women die in the Joining."

"I know that now. Father always said he was a horrible man for abandoning the family to join a pointless cause." Sigrun had told him where the broodmothers had come from. "I grew up ashamed of my grandfather, but now I see his bravery. That will take some getting used to."

"The only shame was your father's." The commander met Nathaniel's gaze with eyes that looked out of place in a face that young.

"My father often forgot that 'nobility' has another meaning." He wouldn't. "You know, my grandfather had a bow passed down from his grandfather. I wonder if it's still around?" He shrugged. "At any rate, we should probably get back to it. There are darkspawn to kill, I'll bet. Somewhere."

"We'll head into Amaranthine, get some supplies, then into the Wending Wood."

"Yes, Commander."

#

"Here." The Commander handed him something orange.

Anders caught it almost out of reflex. Then he blinked. "Oh! Look at the cute little kitty!" It meowed at him adorably. "He looks like Mr. Wiggums --” He sighed. "But I don't know if I should keep him. We got into some dangerous scraps." The deep roads were no place for an adorable little ball of fur with a cute little tummy. It purred and rubbed its head against him.

"He can stay at the keep, then." Jerath shrugged.

"I suppose..." A cat. He had a cat. Of his own. His Commander had fought templars for him. And then given him a cat. His own cat. A cat of his very own. "Well, I'll keep him just for a while. Until I find somewhere safer. Is that okay with you, kitty?" He was going to need a pillow, and a collar, and some mackerel. "I'll call you Ser Pounce-a-lot! You can stay in my pack. Just for a little while, yes." He tucked the kitten carefully into the wide pocket in his robes. It curled into a ball, and started to purr loudly.

"Ready to head into Amaranthine?" The beautiful man that had given him not only freedom but his very own cat raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. Yes ser." His own room. His own cat. The ability to walk openly down the street and breath free air. So what if there were a few darkspawn?


	7. Diplomacy

Sigrun took great delight in further terrifying the man they'd rescued from Kal'Hirol. He returned the talisman to Colbert and Micah, and headed on into the city. Sigrun was staring as if she'd never seen a surfacer city before. But then, she probably hadn't.

"Ooh! Fingers..." She poked through various trinkets on a stand. "Twitching. So much shiny..."

He smiled at her. "We can buy anything you want."

She laughed. "I know better than to nick any of this. I was just..." She shrugged. "Remembering. Growing up casteless in Dust Town, we took what we could get, when we could get it." She sighed. "But that doesn't excuse what I was -- a thief and a lying, rotten duster."

"I knew a thief and a lying, rotten duster once."

"Oh?"

"I hear they made him a Paragon."

She went still, then looked up at him. "You know Paragon Brosca? The Paragon Brosca?"

Should he tell her about the time he and Brosca broke into a noble's estate? Probably not. He was supposed to be law abiding now. Actually, he was supposed to be the law now. The notion still made him rather uncomfortable.

#

They were walking up the hill when someone bumped into Sigrun. "Oh. Sorry about that, I --” She blinked. "Why you ungrateful, backstabbing duster!"

He started to intercede, then glanced at his companion. She was staring as though she'd seen a ghost. "Sigrun, what's going on?"

"It's in the past. I don't think --"

The other dwarf stuck her jaw out at him. "Name's Mischa. I was a merchant until she ruined me." She was all but snarling. "I had her running errands. Trying to keep one duster out of trouble. I thought I was doing a good deed." She went back to glaring at Sigrun, folding her arms. "Then I hear House Bemot's lost a gold statuette of their Paragon. Next day, it turns up in my shop."

"Sigrun?"

"I... I tried to say no, but Beraht said he'd kill you if I refused! He needed to get rid of it!"

Mischa pushed a finger against Sigrun's chest. "House Bemot could have had me executed! You could've spoken up, told them the truth."

"And then Beraht would have killed me." Sigrun shook her head. Beraht. He'd heard that name before. Someone Brosca had killed?

They were drawing stares. He stepped forward. "Sigrun has paid for her crime."

"I'm in the Legion of the Dead now. I'm going to die in the Deep Roads, Mischa."

Mischa just grunted. "I have to deliver these skins to the tanner. Need to make a living somehow. Out of my way, brand."

Sigrun sighed, and looked up at him. "It's in the past. We should move on, Commander."

#

He sent the others to do their errands, and found his man. Ser 'Wolf' nodded to him. "Doors busted down, skulls thumped, and vices preyed upon. But I have answers."

Jerath smiled. "That was quick."

"My services are expensive for a reason." Ser 'Wolf' sighed. "I could not unearth the conspirators' identities. They are paranoid. But I know they meet at Old Stark's Farm on the Feravel Plains."

"You have lived up to my reputation."

The man actually laughed at that. "Maker be with you."

"I've another task for you." Jerath led him away from any chance of being overheard.

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to break a man called Ser Temmerly out of prison. Without killing any guards."

"I can do that." Ser Wolf gave him a curious look. "But didn't you order the man's incarceration in the first place?"

"I did." Jerath twitched a shoulder. "Which is why it would be unseemly for me to kill him while he is sitting in my jail cell."

Ser Wolf nodded and smiled. "Consider it done."

#

He heard a gasp, and turned around. His face broke into a smile when he saw Wynne walking towards him. "Oh, it is so good to see you, my friend. I contemplated visiting you at Vigil's Keep, but things..." She sighed. "Got busy."

"What happened?" And how was it going to end up his problem?

"The College of Magi is convening in Cumberland, and I must attend. Hopefully all this will blow over before it's begun." She sighed. "But you have enough on your mind as it is. I shan't trouble you with this further."

"Indulge me. These events affect more than just mages." And experience was quickly teaching him that all problems did eventually end up his one way or another.

"Very well. Then perhaps you should know that something stirs within the fraternities. The Libertarians wish to pull away entirely from the Chantry. And if they get enough support..."

He was at a complete loss for why that was a bad thing. Next to him, Anders was gesturing wildly. "Pull away entirely? That's madness. I hate Chantry oversight as much as the next mage, but they can't just decide to leave." Anders shook his head. "This is a recipe for disaster."

"That is troubling." It was about time the mages freed themselves. Still, if they could do so peacefully, that was probably better.

"Well, it could turn out to be nothing. But keep your ear to the ground, anyway. Now, I have a great many preparations to make before I leave for Nevarra. But perhaps there is something you can do for me. One of my..." She hesitated only for a second. "Colleagues, Ines, has spent the last few months in the Wending Wood. The Circle has been unable to reach her, given the trouble in the area. If you happen to find yourself in the woods on your travels, perhaps you could tell her about the meeting of the College."

The way their luck was running, Ines would be a gigantic abomination bent on eating them. "What's she doing in the Wending Wood?"

"Oh who knows. Rooting around in the dirt for some obscure plant or another, most likely. She has a keen interest in gardening. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant botany. Hobbies and eccentricities aside, Ines is a well-respected mage and a voice of reason, something we could use on our side."

This was going to result in trees attacking him again. He hated the woods. Jerath sent the others to the market to gather supplies, giving him a chance to talk to Wynne more privately. He caught himself fiddling with the ring again, and she gave him a sympathetic look. He decided to avoid that particular subject. "Will Lenore be joining you there?"

"As a Warden, she is technically no longer a member of the Circle. But I hope she will come. Tell me about this mage you've acquired?"

"Lenore and Zevran had a child. They let Brosca raise him, then sent him back through time specifically to annoy me."

She laughed. "You know, with those three, that idea doesn't actually seem all that far-fetched."

#

Nathaniel had an inkling of why their commander had gone off by himself. As soon as they reached the edge of town, Jerath ordered them back to the Vigil, saying he'd catch up with them. The others began walking. Nathaniel waited a few minutes, then went to catch up with Jerath.

Jerath glanced at him. "I said go back to the Vigil."

"You have the names of the conspirators." Nathaniel gave him a level look.

Jerath raised an eyebrow, then gave a small nod. "I have my suspicions regarding who they are, and a location of where to find them."

"Has it occurred to you that you may be walking into a trap?"

"Yes." Jerath shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Nathaniel nodded. "I'm coming with you." It would be Packton, for certain. Which meant there would be Crows. The Commander was good, but the Crows were sneaky. Fortunately, so was he. "You'll need someone to watch your back." He expected to hear an objection.

"We're headed to Old Stark's Farm. Know it?"

He smiled. "We'll want to approach from the West. That will give us some cover."

#

They dragged the bodies to a ravine, and started enough of a landslide to cover them. It would be a long time before they were found, if ever.

On the way back to the Vigil, they rescued a merchant. Jerath invited her to ply her trade at the Keep, and she seemed amiable to the idea.

"Do you think that will be the end of it?" Nathaniel asked as they approached the Vigil.

"Likely no, but perhaps we can handle the rest a bit more diplomatically."

"I'm not surprised Guy was there. He always was a bastard. I'm fairly sure he was the one that poisoned Delilah's little dog."

"Then justice has been served."

Nathaniel sighed. "I suppose it has." They walked in silence for a time. "Thank you. For letting me see Delilah."

"She's your sister."

"But you didn't..." He sighed. "You aren't what I expected." The stories he'd heard. A murderous elf who killed indiscriminately. A savage who killed without reason. The man he'd heard about would have had both him and Delilah executed.

"I am a bit shorter than ten feet tall." Jerath never changed expression.

Nathaniel laughed.

#

"Wow. I've never seen so many books in my life." Sigrun was staring at the little library in rapt fascination.

"They're all at your disposal."

"This one is a Nevarran romance -- pretty spicy, too, from the looks of it." She flipped through, and scanned a page. "What's an Antivan milk sandwich?" She flipped to the next page, and her eyes widened at the illustration. "Oh. Oh, I see. I'll just..." She shoved it back into the bookshelf. "Put that back." She turned to look up at him. "I've only read one book. My friend Varlan taught me while we were in the Legion. He only had the one." She sighed. "He's dead now."

"Tell me about him," Jerath offered.

"He was a noble, once. From House Vollney. I don't know why he ended up in the Legion. He wouldn't say. I saw death take my friends, knowing it would take him as well. I fought hard to keep us both alive. Varlan embraced the Legion's philosophy -- that we were already dead. I couldn't let go like that."

"Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted."

Her smile was sad. "That's a nice way to think about it. Blow off the dust to find the vein of silver, huh?" She sighed. "If I'm going to get through all these books before the darkspawn find me, I need to get started."

#

Sergeant Maverlies found him. "Commander, the men cleared the rubble. You'll have to see what they found for yourself."

She led the Wardens down the tunnel, to a darkspawn constructed staircase. Voldrik was waiting for them. "I knew it led to the Deep Roads. I could smell it." He knelt and examined the stairs. "It looks safe enough to climb down. Find a way to stop the darkspawn from coming back this way."

"Good luck," Sergeant Maverlies added.

#

A strange, glowing, obviously magical apparatus. Containing a demon. And nobody was activating it. How refreshing.

"Dead end?" Nathaniel asked.

Jerath nodded. "Perhaps that other cave-in we noticed."

"Why are we clearing the cave in instead of caving more things in?" Anders asked.

"Because there are at least eight different paths down here, and they must converge past this point," Nathaniel said.

"How much exploring did you do down here as a kid?" Sigrun asked him.

"Not this far. At least, not down this path. I never tried opening that portcullis we found." He frowned, then moved closer to one wall. "Commander, look at this."

Jerath moved towards him, and examined the edge. "It's a door."

"There must be some way too..."

They both sighed and looked back at the apparatus.

#

He stepped away from the dead ogre, sheathed his weapons, and looked at the strange mechanism on the wall. Nathaniel turned towards him to say something, and the man's eyes suddenly went wide as he reached for his bow. Jerath immediately rolled to the side, narrowly escaping the ogre's fist slamming down where he'd been standing a moment before.

"It got back up!" Sigrun yelled. "It's not supposed to get back up."

"It's possessed by a demon!" Anders yelled back.

Jerath tried to go for his blade, then had to roll out of the way again. The ogre turned faster than he would have expected, and he narrowly dodged a blow from the things other fist. Oghren smashed his axe into the back of the thing's legs. It staggered forward, then kicked its leg out backwards, sending Oghren flying. Jerath went for his blade again, and the ogre grabbed at him. He threw himself backwards, and the thing's fingertips brushed by close enough to just touch his armor. His back hit the wall, and the thing grinned at him as it came in for another blow.

He kicked off the wall and rolled, going between the thing's legs. The thing turned to give chase, and Nathaniel caught it in the eye with an arrow. It dropped.

They stood there for a minute, weapons in hand. "Is it dead?" Sigrun asked, watching it suspiciously.

"Anders?"

"I..." Anders frowned. "Think so." He looked around. "Someone should go poke it with a stick, just to be sure. I nominate Oghren."

"Throw a spell at it," Sigrun suggested.

Anders nodded and threw a small fireball at it. There was the acrid odor of roast darkspawn, and it failed to react. "Yep, it's dead."

"Again," Sigrun said. "It's dead again."

"Nice shot," Jerath told Nathaniel.

"Thank you."

#

"Commander, the ancestors favor us indeed. This is a dwarven barrier door." Voldrik caressed the mechanism. "Before old Kal'Hirol fell, she nearly had it complete. Only the mechanism needs work." He sighed. "If they'd only had a bit more time to finish, Orzammar wouldn't be all alone."

"Can you finish what Kal'Hirol began?"

"Won't take me long to fix up the mechanism. Poor sods were nearly done."

"I'll have some soldiers sent to guard you." He considered a moment. "Anders, Sigrun, stay here, keep an eye on things. Nathaniel, Oghren, you're with me. Let's go see what's happening in the Wending Wood."


	8. Wending Wood

"It's no wonder Mervis sounded desperate. The guild must be losing a great deal of money."

"I'm guessing trouble," Jerath checked his senses. "I don't feel any darkspawn."

"Nor do I," Nathaniel said. "But I do see someone moving over that way."

They readied their weapons and headed over. One of the men looked up, and said something about another elf before the scavengers and bandits attacked. The fight was over quickly. "Idiots," Oghren said, kicking the body of one over. "Think these are the folks responsible?"

"No," Jerath said. "Merchant guards could have dealt with these. And the caravan we found was scavenged, not robbed."

"And the dead guards displayed," Nathaniel added. "A message, not a raid."

"Weapons ready."

#

Nathaniel disabled the trap, then frowned at its position. "Commander, these traps..." He moved on to the next one. "They aren't meant for the caravans. The bandits were trying to protect themselves."

"They did a bad job," Oghren said.

"He's right, Oghren," Jerath said. "There is something in these woods that scares the bandits more than we do."

"Well, that's just plain insulting." Oghren spat. "Let's find it, and you can jump on it and kill it."

Jerath sighed.

#

A bandit came running towards them. "Out of my way! I need to get out of here!"

"Who are you?" Jerath moved to block his retreat.

"I'm no one!" The man ducked and tried to hide behind Oghren, peering out to look back up the path. "I just want to get out of here."

"What do you know about the caravan attacks?"

"Nothing! We heard about the caravan attacks, but it wasn't us, I swear! We just thought there would be valuables left behind. But then --"

The tree leaves rustled as the wind shifted. He gave a plaintive wail. "Maker help me! She's here! Got to get away." He shoved Nathaniel aside and ran.

Roots and branches shot out of the ground on the bluff above them, then vanished, revealing a Dalish woman. "Why are you here? What do you want? Do you work for the shems?"

"I am a Grey Warden," Jerath called to her.

She folded her arms and glared down. "Ah. You are here to battle the darkspawn then? Fair enough. Should you encounter any merchant caravans, tell them to release my sister, or ore of their men will die." She waved him away. "Now go, deal with your darkspawn. And stay out of my way. Consider this a warning." The branches and roots enveloped her again, and she vanished.

"I think we may have found the problem," Nathaniel said.

Oghren leered. "Well, boss, at least you could have fun jumping on that one." Jerath sighed. Oghren laughed and made a crude gesture. "I mean, elven women are all bony and all, but she was pretty enough."

"I only jump on things bigger than me." He twitched a shoulder.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Morrigan did have a few inches on you, didn't she?" Oghren laughed. "We should find you one of those Qunari women. It'll be like jumping on an ogre, but with a happy ending."

Jerath shook his head at the dwarf. "Why haven't I killed you yet?"

#

Talking Alamarri statues. Probably a good thing Lenore was in Antiva, or they'd have been there all day. Or she'd have insisted on hauling them back to the Vigil. He hoped they did find their rest.

"Why are trees attacking us?" Nathaniel shook his head.

"Brehan said they were possessed by demons." Or something to that effect. He'd been too busy turning into a werewolf to pay a lot of attention.

"I spent a lot of time in these woods." Nathaniel frowned. "I don't recall the trees attacking everyone then."

"I'm guessing our new friend is responsible," Jerath said. He started moving forward.

"You're standing in my dirt."

They all turned to see a woman in mage robes glaring at them, her arms folded.

"I'm sorry?" Jerath raised an eyebrow at her.

She gestured at him. "Don't be sorry. Just move." Jerath stepped off the patch of bare earth. "That dirt was specially prepared for my plants. I only have to find the seeds now. It's just a matter of time, I'm sure."

He sighed. Well, at least she wasn't an abomination. Maybe. "Are you Ines, the botanist?"

She actually smiled. "You've heard of me then? Read one of my books, have you?"

Lenore had hit him with one once, after he'd jumped atop a pride demon so he could kill the blasted thing. He wasn't sure that would count. "Wynne told me to find you."

"She best not want me to teach slack-jawed apprentices again. She used to pester Uldred about his 'duty' to the apprentices when he just wanted to be left alone. No wonder he went crazy and tried to kill everyone."

"She said the College of Magi needed a voice of reason." Clearly, mages defined 'reason' differently than the rest of the world.

"Hmmm. It's been some time since the College was called together. Why now? No..." She shook her head. "I can't go. Not yet." She set her jaw. "I'm not leaving till I get the seeds of the northern prickleweed. I've been here too long to just give up."

For the love of... "If I find the seeds for you, will you go to Cumberland?"

She described the plant. It took them the better part of half an hour and a bunch of trees nearly killed them again, but they found it. Wynne owed him.

Ines was at least grateful. She actually cooed over the seeds. The prickleweed was apparently one of the few plants that could grow in blight infested lands, and helped recover the land. Ines practically forced a bunch of poultices and a sheaf of notes on them before taking her leave. And they'd found some black granite. Not a total loss then.

"Let's go find this crazy Dalish woman and get out of the woods." Jerath shook his head.

"I thought elves liked frolicking through the woods," Oghren said.

"You have me confused with the other elf. He frolics. I stab things."

"You don't feel some bloodline ties to the forest?" Oghren smirked.

"The last time I spent this much time in a forest I nearly started biting people."

"I..." Nathaniel started to say. "Nevermind. I'm not sure I want to know."

#

The weapons were just lying around, as if they'd been discarded at random. He exchanged a glance with Nathaniel. The archer bent to look at tracks, then shook his head.

"This looks like a Dalish camp," Oghren said. "Think they are hiding, watching us?"

"I think they are dead," Jerath said, gesturing at the burial mounds. "This scene..."

"Staged," Nathaniel said.

"The question is by who." He shook his head. "She's not here. Let's see what else we can find, then come back."

#

"These bodies were brought here. You can see drag marks," Nathaniel said, pointing out the tracks. "Here and here. Someone was trying to hide them."

"Our Dalish friend displayed her kills quite openly." Jerath looked over the pit. "No weapons."

Nathaniel nodded. "Because they were left at the Dalish camp." He cast out his senses. "There..." He pointed. "I think I sense something. North."

They sensed the tainted wolves before they attacked. Oghren and Jerath took up positions around Nathaniel, keeping the wolves off him as he used arrows to deal with the problem.

"Still something further down the hill," Jerath said.

Nathaniel bent to retrieve the arrows, then nodded and followed. They found a soldier, his flesh already blackening from the taint.

"Don't look..." The man tried to crawl away. "Don't look at me!"

He watched Jerath approach the man, and nocked an arrow, keeping it ready. "What are you doing here?" Jerath asked.

"Olaf... my name. Came with friends to... to drive out... away the elf. But... the darkspawn were too quick." He gasped out his breaths. "Everyone dead... dead soft meat melting into the ground. I... I crawled away... came here. Can't stand to... see it..."

"Do you know anything about the elf's sister?"

"Sister? I... have a sister... do I? Elf-sister, no... we did not take her. Probably dead. Or eaten."

Nathaniel sensed the darkspawn moving in. He signaled Jerath and Oghren, then drew back his bow string, watching carefully for the first signs of their enemy.

"Did you kill the elves?" Jerath asked. He drew his blades, keeping them at hand as he continued to question the man.

"No. No. Darkspawn came first. They slaughtered us... took our steel. Brought it to the elven camp. Tricked us, tricked the elf. Now... she thinks we are to blame. Hunts all in her rage... while they watch..." His head came up. "The dark ones are curious about you too. They watch you as well as her. Can you feel them?"

He could. They moved just out of sight, stalking closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jerath draw a knife from his belt and slit the soldier's throat in a smooth, practiced motion. Then he stood, weapons in hand, and prepared to meet the darkspawn.

#

"Traps and trickery. Darkspawn are supposed to be all but mindless," Oghren spat.

"They have a certain low cunning," Jerath said. "But this..." He sighed. "Something has changed." He'd killed an archdemon and lived. Could this be something he and Morrigan had set in motion? He fiddled with the ring. If it was, putting it down was his responsibility. "Let's head back to the Dalish camp. Maybe we'll be lucky, and she'll be in a reasonable mood."

They'd reached the base of the hill when she appeared again. "Why are you still here? I told you to stay away from me! I warned you! This place is not for you!"

"The humans did not kidnap your sister."

She did not appear to be in a reasonable mood. Pale green light shown around her as the trees around them came to life and moved in to attack.

#

They found her at the camp, kneeling by the graves. The spells had clearly taken a lot out of her. She had to use her staff to stand up, and her breath came in ragged gasps. "You..." She stared. "You will never take me alive."

He gestured for the others to hold their position, and walked towards her. "I'm not going to kill you." At least, not until he knew more about what was going on.

"Then you will let me go? For the sake of our people and what we share?"

He needed a better reason than their ears happened to be the same shape. "Not yet. I wish to talk."

She laughed. "Talk."

"The darkspawn were playing the humans against the elves."

She shook her head. "What? The darkspawn are mindless. It is not possible."

The world seemed to take the words 'not possible' as a challenge these days. "The humans can't be responsible. The darkspawn killed them."

"They should never have come here in the first place. If they had just left us alone, all this would never have happened." She looked down at the graves. "If it wasn't the humans who killed my people and took Seranni, are you saying the darkspawn did it?"

He held his hand out. "I found this trinket on a darkspawn."

"That..." She stared.   "That is Seranni's. She would never willingly part with that; our mother gave it to her before she died." She took it from him. "Why would the darkspawn do this?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"You have no reason to trust me, but let me come with you."

He narrowed his eyes. She'd tried to kill him, but if he held a grudge over little things like that... It was what she'd done to the merchants that was the problem. He'd killed. She'd gloried in it. He could deal with that after he'd dealt with the darkspawn. And if it came to that, he knew how to deal with mages. "Fine, but I'm watching you."

"My name is Velanna, if you care for such things. Do you know where the darkspawn might dwell?"

"Tunnels, most likely."

"There is an abandoned mine some ways to the north of here; the tunnels run far into the earth." She pointed. "We will likely find the darkspawn there."

#

"Shoulda just jumped on her." Oghren shook his head.

"She knows where to find the darkspawn, and she has reason to want to kill them. If she lives through this, we'll find some way to deal with her."

"Would this be before or after she brings the entire forest to life?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hey, look. Darkspawn. Go Warden." Jerath rolled his eyes.

#

They had reached the base of the stairs when he sensed them. The dwarven woman was a warden, far gone to the taint. The emissary... was something else. Unlike Brehan, he couldn't tell all the types of darkspawn apart. But this... it looked different. It felt different. He started to draw his sword, and then it spoke. "Shhh... sleep..."

Beneath them, the glyph activated. He tried to counter, but the dwarf threw a pouch of dust into their midst. The powder rose up, choking. He felt himself fall, and then everything went dark.

#

He awoke in a cell. His first thought was a realization that he wasn't wearing the ring. His second was that he also wasn't wearing armor, weapons, or clothes. He sat up.

Velanna was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up to her chest. She'd also been stripped of gear. Oghren lay in the back. There was a bleeding knot on the man's head where something had struck him. He scanned the cell again. Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen. He cast out his senses. He could feel darkspawn moving around in the distance, but there was no sign of his Warden.

He knelt to check on Oghren. The man's breathing was ragged, his skin cold. He looked up at Velanna. "Do you have any healing magic?"

She blinked at him, then nodded. "I do."

"Oghren needs help." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where they took Nathaniel?"

"I awoke only a few minutes before you did. He was not here when I did." She tried to cover herself with her hands as she moved towards Oghren, and Jerath turned away to give her some privacy. He heard her make a vexed sound. "He must have woken, put up a fight. His skull is cracked."

"Can you mend him?"

"I can keep him from dying, but he will need time to recover fully."

He stood, and went to the door, examining the lock. It was complex, and he had nothing to use as a tool even if he had known what he was doing. He really should have asked Cathiel or Brosca to teach him to pick locks. A test of the door showed it was solid construction. Given several hours and a lot of noise, he might be able to loosen a bar enough for him to slip out, but he'd have to leave Oghren. "Any idea how long we have been here?"

"No."

He was about to ask her if she had any spells that might get them past the door when his senses told him darkspawn were approaching. Along with a warden. A moment later, the door opened. Two hurlocks were carrying an unconscious Nathaniel between them. A group of genlocks aimed crossbows at the inhabitants of the cell as another hurlock opened the door. They dropped Nathaniel inside, then relocked the door and left.

Jerath moved to his Warden. The man's pulse was steady. "Velanna?"

She approached, and knelt down next to him. Her fingers glowed white as she wove a healing spell. Nathaniel's eyes came open, and he flailed wildly. Jerath caught his hands as the man spasmed and screamed. He let go of one of Nathaniel's hands and tried to hold the man down. Nathaniel's hand formed into a claw and he tried to claw at his own face and eyes before Jerath caught him again. "Velanna!"

"I'm trying. It's not working."

Jerath pinned one of Nathaniel's hands beneath his knee, trying to hold him still. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Her fingers glowed again, but Nathaniel kept thrashing. "I don't."

"Is he possessed?"

"No. At least, it doesn't look that way."

Nathaniel bucked, nearly throwing Jerath off him. Jerath caught his hands before he could do himself any more damage, and shoved him back to the ground. "Dammit, Nathaniel. We're trying to help you."

"I don't think he's aware of us at all," Velanna said. "I..." She looked down at her hands.   "There might be something I can do."

"So do it."

"I..." She hesitated. "I need something sharp."

His head came up, and he stared at her. Then he looked down at his screaming Warden. "That bar, there. The edge is jagged."

She stood, and cut open her hand. Then she returned, and held the bleeding wound out. As the blood dripped from the wound, it formed into a fine mesh, almost like lace. It settled over Nathaniel's head. She closed her eyes in concentration, and then made a pulling motion with her wounded hand. The mesh came free. Nathaniel's body jerked, and then he went still.

Jerath touched his throat. The pulse was strong, the breathing regular. "What did you do?"

"I... I took his memories. Everything that happened from the moment we entered the mine." She sighed. "Whatever put him in that state..." She shrugged. "From his perspective it no longer happened."

He sat down, and looked at her. Then he looked over at Oghren. "Will he wake the same way?"

"You and I did not. I do not know. I can try..."

"No. Not unless it proves necessary."

#

Nathaniel had yet to reawaken when the darkspawn returned. The genlocks aimed their crossbows again. One of the darkspawn, an emissary, spoke. "Bring the dwarf."

Jerath narrowed his eyes. He waited until the hurlock had entered the cell, then caught it and snapped it's neck. The talking darkspawn held up a hand at the genlocks, then snarled. "You will be standing down."

"No."

"The woman is not a Warden. She is not being of interest. You will be standing down, or I will be having her shot."

Jerath stepped to the side, putting himself between Velanna and the crossbows. "Not going to happen." He ran the tactics. The shield he provided her was limited at best. She was still in the sights of at least three of the genlocks. Even if she joined the fight and brought her spells to bear, there was no way they'd be able to avoid that many crossbow bolts. And he had two wounded Wardens.

The darkspawn growled, then gestured at the hurlocks. "Be taking the elf. If he objects, kill the woman."

There were no weapons on the hurlocks he could grab. A chance would come. He let them take his arms, and pull him from the cell. They pulled him around the corridor. His Wardens were out of the line of fire. Velanna would have enough time to react. He kicked the knee of the hurlock holding his left arm. As it went down he twisted, flinging the other into the emissary. He grabbed a genlock and got its sword, killing two more as the emissary grabbed for its staff. He countered the spell before the energy gathered, and started to move in for the kill.

And then a genlock threw another handful of that powder into his face. He tried to clear his eyes, and something hit him in the back of the head.

#

When he awoke, he was bound to a table. He decided to take the amount of rope they'd used as a compliment.

The strange emissary stood over him. It looked... strangely more human that the others. The effect was incredibly disturbing. "So you are the commander of the Grey Wardens."

"Yes." He looked around the room. He was in some kind of laboratory or ritual chamber.

"Do not be frightened. Your injuries have been tended to." It gestured. "I apologize for what I must do. I do not wish to be your enemy."

"What did you do to my warden?"

"The human. I regret any distress he may have suffered."

He tested the ropes. There was no give at all. "You almost killed him."

"I had hopes that he would be able to contain it. I was wrong." He touched the tip of his finger to Jerath's forehead. Jerath tried to pull away, but the bindings held him in place. "There is something different about you. A trail already blazed."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Where are the rest of my wardens."

"Now is not the time for this. Please, relax." The emissary moved to a strange apparatus.

"What are you..."

It hit like a tidal wave.

He screamed.

#

Something was shaking his shoulder. "Commander? Jerath, are you all right?"

He blinked, and saw Nathaniel's worried face. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. "How long was I out?"

"They brought you back here just a few minutes ago," Nathaniel said.

Jerath glanced at the man. He was reasonably sure that Nathaniel was telling the truth. Plus his memories seemed to be intact, though few of them made any sense. He felt strange. He cast out his senses, then immediately regretted it as his head started to swim. There was a curious echo to them. He blinked, and rubbed his head. "How is Oghren?"

"Sober," Oghren growled. "I don't like it."

"Nathaniel?"

"Confused."

"Velanna?" He blinked. "Velanna?"

She was standing, staring out of the cell. Another elven woman had entered. He could feel the taint within her. There was something unusual about it. Not like a Warden, but not like a ghoul. "Seranni! Oh creators, what have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything. I..." The woman nodded. "I'm fine, Velanna. It's not me he wants..." She turned her gaze to the Wardens. "I have to get you out before something bad happens. I don't want anyone else to be hurt."

"Yes, all right. Let me out and I'll take you home."

"The darkspawn have your things. You can still get it all back if you're careful and clever."

"Tell me what's going on. You must know something." He could see it in her eyes.

"I don't know anything. But take this key. It..." She held the keys out. "It opens a chest in the emissary's room. Maybe you'll find some answers there."

"How did you get this?" What the hell was going on here?

"I... I found it..." She was a terrible liar. And she must have realized it. She set the keys down outside the cell. "You have to go, find a way out of the mines. Please." She ran.

"I can't just leave you! Seranni, wait!"

Nathaniel managed, just barely, to get the keys. He unlocked the cell, and Velanna started to dash off after Seranni. Jerath caught her arm. "Let go of me."

"There are darkspawn all over. You run off, you are just going to get killed, or worse."

"I have to find her."

"We will."

#

There was nothing of any use in the cells. It was rather disappointing to learn that the darkspawn had better security than Fort Drakon.

"Let's move."

"Are you really planning on fighting your way out of a dungeon while completely naked?" Velanna asked.

Jerath sighed. "Again."

"What?"

"I'm planning on fighting my way out of a dungeon, completely naked, again."

"Are you saying..." She gave him a dubious look. "You have actually done this before?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"No, I had the Queen of Ferelden backing me up."

Velanna glanced at Nathaniel. "He is joking, isn't he?"

"I..." Nathaniel frowned. "Am not entirely certain." He glanced at Jerath. "When was this?"

"After the talking cat, but before drowning the ogre in a vat of molasses."

"He is joking, right?" Nathaniel asked Oghren.

Oghren laughed and shook his head. "Welcome to the Wardens, son."

#

They used a ballista to topple a statue onto a group of darkspawn. Jerath slid jumped down from the ledge and used his templar training to negate the survivor's spell. Then he punched it in the face as hard as he could. It went down. Quickly they stripped the darkspawn of gear, and headed in.

Ahead, they saw an unusual looking genlock. Jerath blinked. Oghren snarled. "Hey! That's mine! That thing has my things! It's got its sallow, clammy hands all over my doo-dads, touching my junk!" He shook his fists. "No one touches Oghren's junk and lives!"

Somewhere, Lenore, Brosca, and Zevran were mourning the opportunity to respond to that line. Jerath sighed, lifted the darkspawn blade, and followed the dwarf as he charged in.

#

There. At the edge of his senses. A Warden. He moved towards the sensation. A man was laying in a corner room. He was pale, and his legs were... They'd tortured and maimed one of his Wardens.

"You're the Warden-Commander! I..." The man looked at him in surprise. His accent marked him as Orlesian. "Would have have expected to meet you here." He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Did those bastards get you too?"

"Not for long. We are getting out of here." And someone was going to pay. He gestured to Velanna, and the woman gave him a confused look. He should have brought Anders.

"I had hoped you would avoid capture, would be luckier than the rest of us." The injured Warden coughed. "I was to help rebuild the Fereldan Wardens, just as you were. We were at Vigil's Keep less than a week when the darkspawn came. I think I'm the only one left. The others are dead or worse."

He didn't look at Nathaniel. He had a rough idea of what worse might mean. "We have to get you to safety."

"No, I'll not walk again." He sighed. "But listen -- there is a darkspawn here carrying a huge maul. He crushed my legs. He took my wedding ring. Please, Commander, slay him. Bring the ring to my wife, Nida, in Amaranthine. Tell her I died trying to make this world better."

"I'd rather bring you to your wife."

"No! I'll only slow you down. Please, do this for me. It is all I ask."

"Velanna, patch him up. Nathaniel, help me rig a travois."

"He's as good as dead," Velanna said.

She took a step backwards as Jerath narrowed his eyes at her. "I wasn't asking you, Velanna."

She nodded, and bent, her fingertips glowing white."

"Commander..."

"I'm not asking you either." He handed the man a crossbow and bolts he'd taken from a darkspawn. "You aren't dead yet, Warden."

"Yes, Commander."

"Do you have a name?"

"Keenan."

"Jerath." He pointed at the others. "Nathaniel. Oghren. Velanna."

He and Nathaniel lifted the wounded man onto the litter. "Nathaniel, you got it?"

Nathaniel nodded.

"Let's move."

#

He took the spawn's head off, then found the ring. Keenan clutched it to him, and smiled.

Nathaniel's belongings were also on a darkspawn. The man changed gear quickly, then set the breastplate he'd been using over Keenan as a shield.

They recovered Velanna's belongings shortly after. She actually seemed more embarrassed while getting dressed than she had walking through the dungeon naked. Her own staff was certainly more effective than the one they'd taken from the emissary.

He put his sword through the throat of the darkspawn wearing his gear. His ring. He put it on. For a moment, he felt fear. And then a sense of profound relief, followed a few seconds later by annoyance before the sensation faded. His Morrigan had been worried. He smiled.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm fine," he said, and began pulling his armor on.

#

Qunari turn up in the strangest places. They recovered the rest of their gear from Armaas's crates. He considered killing the man, then decided to send him to Vigil's Keep. He could be Mistress Woolsey's problem.

They found the strange emissary in the next room. Seranni was with him, as was the not-quite-a-warden. The emissary gestured, and two dragons leaped down to attack.

Nathaniel and Keenan stayed by the door, firing projectiles as the dragons jumped and leaped about. One started to breath fire, then Jerath drove his sword up under it's jaw. Oghren dispatched the other a minute later, and they started looking for a way to reach the strange emissary.

The creature watched them a moment, then gestured for Seranni and the warden-thing to go. They went through the tunnel. The creature used its magic to seal the tunnel behind it.

"No! Why is she with that monster? We must get to her!"

"We'll find another way." He was fairly sure her sister was lost. It seemed she was following the creature of her own free will. That notion was seriously disturbing.

Oghren spat. "They're darkspawn. They'll head underground, to the Deep Roads. They always do."

Velanna nodded. "The home of the children of Stone. Yes..." She turned to Jerath. "They say Wardens can sense darkspawn even deep beneath the ground. I would join the Grey Wardens. Give me the ability to hunt down these monsters in the Deep."

She was a murderer. She was irrational. She was psychotic.   "The Joining could kill you."

"I am not afraid of death." She gestured. "I will pledge my service to you in exchange for the powers your order can grant. What say you?"

She was callous. She was a blood mage. He didn't trust her in the slightest. And he owed her Nathaniel's life. "Very well. Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

"Ma serannas. Shall we go then? I've had enough of this place."

He hadn't really paid that much attention when Brehan had been teaching Leliana elvish. But he was pretty sure in this context, ma serannas meant 'big mistake'.

#

Velanna said they'd been underground for four days. He took her word for it. Brehan had always seemed to know what day it was and how much time had passed. It must have been one of those Dalish things.

Four days. He just hoped the Vigil was still standing.


	9. Politics

He was dirty. He was hungry. He was tired. He had wounded with him. And he really did not enjoy being on this side of a riot.

"Thank the Maker you arrived," Garavel said. "Things are getting out of hand."

"My son is starving! Open the granaries." Voices called out from the crowd. "Bloody feed your people."

He'd had a plan to deal with this issue. Of course, that was before he'd spent four days down a mine shaft dealing with whatever the hell that creature had been.

Varel sighed. "Grave times, Commander. The common folk are getting desperate." He gave Jerath a hopeful look. "Maybe you can say a few words? Calm them down. Make them see reason."

"Varel, you don't coddle a revolt. You put it down. Just give me the order."

"We will not be --" Various people spoke up from the crowd.

"Let the commander speak."

"But we must eat! We --"

"Quiet."

He was very much not in the mood for this. It was an order he would never give. Ever. But there was no reason they needed to know that. "I kill darkspawn by the score. What are a few peasants?"

"What? What do you mean?" Someone in the crowd spoke.

"You will all die. And your families will suffer. I will forget every face that leaves now." He turned to look at Varel, ignoring the people behind him. He pitched his voice to carry. "Seneschal, have Packton and Guy replied to my missive yet?"

"Er..." Varel blinked. "No, Commander."

"Have their warehouses seized. Tell Constable Aidan to start distributing the supplies to all the law abiding refugees in the camps by Amaranthine." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rioters start to trickle away.

"And if Packton and Guy object?" Varel raised an eyebrow.

"They may bring a petition and be reimbursed for their losses, provided they do so in person." He saw Nathaniel try to hide a smile. He remained facing Varel for another count of ten, then turned back around to see an empty courtyard.

Garavel was shaking his head. "I don't know how you did that. Men, stand down. I'll be in the keep."

Jerath sighed. "Varel, this is Velanna. She wishes to undertake the Joining."

#

Anders was tending to Keenan when Jerath entered the infirmary. "Report."

The mage sighed. "I saved his right leg, Commander. But I fear his left one was too far gone."

"I am amazed you could do as much as you did," Keenan replied. "Thank you."

"Anders, would you excuse us?"

The mage nodded and left.

Kenaan sighed, and looked down at where his leg ended just below the knee. "I fear I won't be joining you in the field, Commander."

Jerath set the packet of encoded documents down next to him. "Then you'll have time to translate these."

Keenan paled slightly. "Commander, I..." He shook his head. "Please see this from our perspective. You are..." He saw the man reconsider his words. "You are barely more than a child. You killed an archdemon, and survived."

"What were your orders?" He narrowed his eyes.

Keenan sighed. "Renaud was to find an excuse to relieve you from duty and have you sent to Weisshaupt. We wished to know the truth of what happened."

"Is that all?"

"It was the overt reason, Commander. What happened in Ferelden, before and after the Blight, it is unprecedented. The Wardens went from exile to ruling a city in a generation. Two Wardens rule a kingdom." Keenan shook his head. "We did not believe the stories of you were true."

"And now?"

"I..." Keenan shrugged. "I suppose I've seen you fight."

"Kristof questioned your orders."

Keenan nodded. "He told you, then."

"We've yet to locate him."

"Oh." Keenan sighed. "He and Renaud argued. Kristof started staying in the city after that."

"You said your wife is in Amaranthine? We will head up in the morning, and bring her back here."

#

He told Voldrik where to find the black granite, and sent soldiers to help retrieve it. The dwarf promised to work fast. He stopped in to see Dworkin, and was pleased to see work progressing on several small trebuchets. "Ah, Commander," Dworkin said. "Sigrun had an excellent suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Well, you know those fire bombs that the alchemist like to make?"

Jerath raised an eyebrow, then looked at the trebuchets and smiled. "How much gold do you need?"

"Dozen sovereigns should do."

"Here's twenty. And I found you more lyrium sand."

"Ah, come see what I've made with the stuff you brought me earlier."

#

He found Sigrun moping. It was a very odd expression on her face. She nodded when he approached. "I didn't think I'd ever see Mischa again. After all, she's exiled, and I'm in the Legion." She sighed. "Maybe the ancestors thought it would be funny to see me get yelled at on the street."

"She was too hard on you."

"No, she wasn't. It's all true." She leaned forward on the railing. "Mischa caught me stealing a leg of nug once, and instead of telling the shopkeeper, she..." She sighed. "Paid for it. She said the casteless turn to crime because we have no options. If she could help one casteless girl..." She rested her chin on the rail. "But I proved that I'm scum, just as they always said."

"You're not the person you used to be." None of them were. Sometimes he marveled that it was only a year and a half ago that Duncan had taken him from the alienage.

"The Legion changes people. Some change for the better, others for the worse, but all of us change. I know now, having lost many friends, that friendship isn't something to be squandered." She brightened. "Perhaps I could make amends. Mischa said something about working for a tanner? I could visit, just to talk."

"We are heading back to Amaranthine soon."

"Thank you."

#

"Commander, we have a small situation."

"Yes, Varel?"

"There is a man here to see you. He arrived just a few minutes ago and frankly I'm not sure..."

"Who, Varel?"

"Er..." Varel hesitated. "Loghain, Commander."

"About time." He was going to need a damn army soon, the rate things were going.

Varel blinked. "Ser?"

"He's a Warden, Varel. Same as the rest of us."

"I see. I had Garavel escort him to your office."

"Thank you."

#

"Ah. There you are." Loghain smiled. "Leadership looks good on you, I think."

"It's starting to grow on me," Jerath said.

"I came to pay my respects before I leave Ferelden. I trust everything is going well?"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'leave Ferelden'?"

"I received orders from Weisshaupt. I have been commanded to join the Wardens in Montsimmard. Apparently I am not trusted to remain in Ferelden. I will interfere, I am told." He shook his head. "Perhaps they are right. Still, to send me to Orlais? I thought darkspawn blood would be the last poison I'd have to swallow."

Jerath growled. They were messing with him, and he didn't like it. "You're not going to Orlais.

"My orders were..."

"Show me." Jerath held out a hand.

He looked over the parchment Loghain handed him, eyes narrow. "You're defying orders just stopping by here. They wanted you to take ship in Gwaren."

"Yes, well, I did not want to leave without saying goodbye." Loghain shrugged.

"You aren't leaving."

"Commander..."

"That's right, I'm the bloody Commander of the bloody Grey, and I'm the bloody Arl of this gigantic mess. I've got kidnapped wardens, talking darkspawn, a war between darkspawn factions, new types of darkspawn, darkspawn trying to start wars between elves and humans, and an arling that would be on the brink of disaster without any darkspawn around at all." Jerath shook his head. "So why in the bloody hell are they trying to reassign my general to..." He shook his head and started laughing.

Slowly, Loghain nodded. "I take it you think there is something more to this order."

"Oh, I know there is. I was supposed to arrive here, be promptly demoted by my second in command, and sent on my merry way to Weisshaupt. Naturally they'd have to get the only other Ferelden Senior Warden out of the way." He leaned on the desk. "I imagine there are probably already some reinforcements coming. Older men, solid, ready to take over where my youthful inexperience has failed."

Loghain nodded. "Giving them a great deal of political authority in a land that practically worships Wardens."

"And a land that has two Wardens on the throne."

"Ferelden isn't going to stand still for another coup, not after..." He sighed. "But they can lay considerable groundwork, especially if there is a continued darkspawn threat. Talking darkspawn?"

"Yes."

"There..." Loghain folded his arms. "You know it was Maric that allowed Gray Wardens back in Ferelden, yes?" He waited for Jerath's nod before asking, "do you know why?"

"Given Cailan, I assumed it was because wardens are big damn heroes."

Loghain shook his head. "During the rebellion, Maric and I found ourselves in the deep roads, where we inadvertently located Ortan Thaig. A group of wardens, one that included Duncan, came to Maric asking if I would go with them to show them the location. I refused..." He narrowed his eyes. "And Maric snuck off to escort them himself."

"As king?" Jerath asked.

"This was shortly after the death of Rowan," Loghain said softly. "The king was..." He sighed. "Not in a good place. I believe, on some level, he was suicidal. In the deep roads, they encountered a talking darkspawn. It called itself..."

Jerath's eyes widened. "The Architect."

"So it is the same being." Loghain nodded. "It apparently claimed it wanted to put an end to all future Blights, and some of the Wardens allied with it. It turned out some Orlesian mages were conspiring with and using the creature in an attempt to destroy Ferelden. We managed to rescue the king and what few of the wardens survived."

"Darkspawn and an Orlesian plot. That..." Jerath shook his head. "No wonder you were suspicious of the Orlesian Wardens." He sighed. "You aren't going to Orlais."

"The orders came from Weisshaupt."

"Hang Weisshaupt." He growled. "How much is them wanting you out of the way, and how much is them not wanting you and I to be having this very conversation?"

"Considering getting rid of me should be an easy task for them, I imagine it's the latter. But Jerath..."

Jerath sighed. "This may have escaped your notice, Loghain, but I'm an elf. I'm sixteen. And I'm in command." He chuckled. "I need you here. We've got recruits coming into join the soldiers of the Vigil, and what few veterans we have served under you. You are a general, Loghain. And I need an army."

"And what are we going to do about this plot?" Loghain asked.

"That's easy enough. All I have to do is win," Jerath said.

"Oh, good. As long as you have a plan."

"Now, what else did Maric tell you about the Architect?"

Loghain told him the tale. Jerath asked only a few questions, then gave Loghain a curious look. "So you knew Alistair was Maric's son. If you suspected Fiona, an elf, was his mother..."

Loghain sighed. "It was known that Maric had a bastard," he admitted. "I thought letting it be known the bastard's mother was an elf would further dishonor Rowan's memory." He looked at the elf across from him. Jerath sighed and nodded as Loghain continued, "and by the time I realized the deck had stacked far enough against me that I would be willing to risk that to discredit the man, I thought all I had to do was cut the head off this..." he shook his head. "Upstart elven child with the temerity to face me without even bothering to draw his weapons. I thought I'd won at that point, with the dwarf and Alistair not willing to stand against me."

"You thought they were sacrificing me to cut their losses?"

Loghain nodded. "It would have been a sound strategy on their parts. They'd both live to fight again, with enough support in the nobility that I'd have to take them seriously. I would have only killed an elf, after all, surely I wasn't going to count that as a real victory..." He sighed. "Forgive me."

"I cut you to ribbons in front of the entire Landsmeet without you landing a single hit," Jerath said wryly. "I'll count us even on that matter."

"I may not be an asset to you," Loghain pointed out. "Given the mess I made in Ferelden."

Jerath chuckled. "In the halls of the nobility, you are an idiot. But on the battlefield, Loghain..." He shook his head. "Saitada said once that she'd studied some of your tactics in Orzammar. I don't need a diplomat, Loghain. I need a general. I need your military experience. I can't ask Weisshaupt to send me a trainer, not without giving them a reason to remove me from command. They'll assume you are my trophy, and it may be best to let them think just that. The two of us will know better. I need you to teach me how to build and lead an army."

Loghain smiled. "That, Commander, I can certainly do."

#

There were some stares when he followed Jerath down to the dining hall. Varel had a particularly baleful one. The other wardens were already beginning to sit down to the meal. "Our latest Warden finally arrived," Jerath said, nodding to them as he entered. "Everyone, this is Warden Loghain Mac Tir." The Warden in mage robes actually dropped his fork. Jerath continued, "Loghain, this is Anders, Velanna, Sigrun, Nathaniel, Keenan, and you already know Oghren."

Oghren belched. Loghain nodded. "I do. Pleasure to meet you all." He gave the man at Jerath's left a second look. "Nathaniel Howe?"

"Yes." Several expressions crossed the man's face before he settled on dour.

"I see." He seated himself at the table. "Repairs on the Vigil seem to be going well."

"Voldrik does good work. We will be heading back out into the field. I'm going to want you to remain here, start running our new recruits through drills. I want them all to know which end of a sword to hold by the time we get back from Amaranthine."

"So, er, Loghain..." The dwarven woman looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I have a question," Sigrun asked.

"Go ahead."

"Did you and the commander really drown an ogre in a vat of molasses?"

Loghain sighed. "Technically, we drowned it in a basement." He shrugged. "With a vat of molasses."

#

Anders saw the Commander heading for the stairs, and walked towards him. "May I point out that you're all right?" He gave the man what he hoped was a charming smile.

Jerath blinked. "Go ahead."

"You're all right." Anders nodded. "Really, when the templars came for me, you could have decided I wasn't worth the trouble." He gestured. "But I apparently am worth the trouble. Considering I'm usually a lot of trouble, I should be grateful."

"I'm glad to have you around." Jerath nodded.

"And I'm glad to be around," Anders replied. He gave Jerath a flirtatious wink. "When you recruited me, I thought I was jumping from the frying pan into the fire. But being a Warden is almost tolerable. It's a pleasant stroll through the park -- with darkspawn!"

"So glad I could make it happen for you." He shrugged.

"You're a giver. I'm very grateful." He gave the elf an appreciative glance. He really was very pretty, with those forest green eyes set off by dark hair. "I thought it was worth mentioning. Thank you, Comamnder. For everything."

Jerath nodded. "You're welcome." He walked away.

Pretty. And completely oblivious. Ah well, it had been worth a try.

#

"Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive?"

"Have I ever told you that I find most humans physically and morally repulsive?"

"Good to know!"

Jerath sighed. Velanna wasn't make much effort to get along with her new companions. But then, Anders did seem to be going out of his way to annoy her.

Sigrun fell into step next to him. "It's much easier fighting darkspawn on the surface." She gestured. "On a clear day, you can see for leagues. I once heard about a contraption known as a... hmm, a spyglass, I think it is called?" She shielded her eyes with her hand. "My friend Varlan said they let you see distant enemies as though they were right beside you." She grinned at him. "Is that true? It sounds like magic."

"It's true. I think it's a qunari invention."

She looked up at the sky as she walked. "Then they must be the cleverest people in Thedas." She stretched her arms, then looked back at the road ahead of her. "In the Deep Roads, the darkspawn can appear from nowhere. A spyglass sounds the very opposite." She bent, scooped up a handful of dirt, and sniffed at it. "Someday, while I'm on the surface, I would like to look through one."

After a moment, she walked ahead again, stopping to pick a flower and stick it behind her ear. Velanna glanced at her. "I swear I saw you pick up a handful of dirt and sniff it back there!"

"I didn't," she lied cheerfully.

"You did! I saw you."

Sigrun sighed. "Fine. But it smells good, like falling leaves and sunlight. Aren't elves supposed to be close to nature?"

"Figuratively! We don't stuff our noses in it!"

Sigrun rolled her eyes, then walked up to join Nathaniel. "Cheer up; no one loves a grump."

Nathaniel glanced down at her. "For a dead woman you're remarkably perky."

"I could be less perky if you like. 'The darkness of the Deep Roads is seeped into my soul. The world is dead, my heart is black. Alas. Woe. Woe!'"

"Let's stick to perky."

Jerath just shook his head, and kept walking.

#

"It's a Dalish! Nella, come see!"

"Ooh, she's very stern, isn't she?" The other elf turned towards her friend. "What's she doing here, do you think?"

And there Velanna went. "I'm right here, you slack-jawed oafs! At least have the courtesy to speak when I pass by."

"Oh... w-we're sorry, great lady. We didn't mean to offend."

"You two should have chosen your words more carefully," Jerath said, trying to forestall more yelling from Velanna.

"Yes, we are very, very sorry."

Velanna shook her head. "Look how they cower. They're like frightened animals. The sight of them sickens me."

First it offended her, then she did the same thing. "Do I make you sick, too?"

She turned to him and blinked. "You... have proven different. You did not run in fear when I threatened you." She gestured back at the other elves. "Who will stand up for them, or respect them, if they allow themselves to be terrified by passerby?"

He'd seen alienage elves armed with shovels and rocks stand against a horde. "You're a particularly scary passerby."

She scoffed. "It makes no difference. Human, Dalish, dwarf -- no one should be able to tell them their place." She turned back to the elves. "You two. A Dalish amulet, carved from the heart of a tree as old as this world. Remember who you are."

#

Keenan had been abducted by darkspawn, lost a leg, was trapped at Vigil's Keep under the watchful eye of Loghain Mac Tir, and his wife was cheating on him. He should be the Grey Warden recruitment officer. Jerath sighed, and started walking towards the door of the inn. Sigrun entered just as he was leaving, and walked up to Mischa.

"You? Going to get me kicked out of Amaranthine, too?"

Sigrun inhaled, then squared her shoulders. "I know that n-nothing I say will make things better, so I..." She held something out to Mischa. "Want to give you this."

"A ring? What is this, a proposal? You're not my type." Mischa threw the words at Sigrun.

"It... it'll fetch a fair price, even on the surface. T-to help you rebuild your life."

Mischa turned the ring over in her hands. "This looks like the crest of House Vollney. Stole this off a noble, did you?"

Varlan's ring. Probably Sigrun's most prized possession. Jerath put a hand on Sigrun's shoulder. "Keep the ring. I'll give Mischa some gold."

"How much are we talking?" Mischa raised an eyebrow. "I reckon this thing's worth at least twenty sovereigns."

It was probably worth about three. But it mattered to Sigrun. "Then take thirty."

Mischa's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She took the coins. "You've a true friend here, Sigrun. Try not to ruin it. And here's your ring -- it must be important to you."

"It is. Thank you, Mischa."

"This will..." Mischa looked down at the coins in her hand. "Go a long way. I could start another business. You've done right, Sigrun."

Sigrun made a happy grunting noise. She waited until Mischa walked away. "You didn't have to do that, Commander."

"Invest in a new business opportunity?" He rolled his eyes. "I am Arl, as Varel keeps reminding me."

She shook her head. "Thank you."

#

They dealt with some smugglers for Constable Aidan. Amaranthine was still undermanned. Once Loghain pronounced the recruits ready, he'd have some of them stationed here. Saitada would likely be lecturing him on how chasing smugglers through town was beneath the dignity of an Arl.

He saw Velanna examining a tree, and walked over to collect her. "This is a beautiful tree," she said. "I did not expect to find one strong and thriving in a shemlen town."

"Nature always finds a way." It was a tree. It looked like any other tree.

"Nature does, indeed." Her voice took on a lecturing tone. "You may not recognize, but this is a dahl'amythal -- the tree of Mythal. Our keepers' staves are cut from its like." She sighed. "Our keeper, Ilshae, had such a staff cut for me, for when I would take on her role."

"So you were never given your staff?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly not, and besides, why do you care?" She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Ah, enough of this. I wish to move on."

He couldn't believe he was actually starting to miss Brehan. Mervis was waiting for them. He stood when he saw them approach. "You're back! Have you any news?"

"I've dealt with your problem. The killings should stop now."

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful news!" He smiled broadly. "I hope the culprits have been brought to justice."

Jerath didn't look at Velanna. "They have. In a sense."

"I promised a donation, didn't I? Here..." He offered a pouch of coin. "Take this, with the Merchants' Guild's compliments."

He closed Mervis's hand back over the pouch. "Keep it. Do something for the families of the slain."

"You are..." Mervis's smile was warm. "Very kind, Commander. I shall do as you ask. Maker smile on you always."

Velanna gave him the strangest look. It felt like her eyes were boring into the back of his skull. And yet, surprisingly, she actually seemed pleased.

#

"Nathaniel."

"Loghain."

Loghain set aside the report he'd been examining. The Warden had asked to be trained, but he actually had matters rather well in hand. Though that wasn't much of a surprise. The young man had already proved to have a remarkable grasp of tactics for someone of his age and experience. The soldiers were a bit more spread out than he'd like, but more were joining daily. "What can I do for you?"

"You're a Warden."

"As, it seems, are you." Jerath had said he'd found Nathaniel in a cell after the man had arrived at the Vigil to kill him.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit confused about..." Nathaniel shook his head. "Everything." He took a seat, then stared at Loghain. "Why did he conscript you?"

"I've asked him the same question. Perhaps someday he'll give me the entire answer." He leaned back in his chair. "Why did he conscript you?"

"He said it's up to me to redeem my family name." Nathaniel shook his head. "I..." He sighed. "You and my father..."

"Do you wish me to say I led your father to do what he did?" Loghain sighed. "I almost wish I could soothe your conscience and say yes. But in truth, all I did for your father was provide free rein and a blind eye." Howe was the club they'd beaten him with at the Landsmeet. He shook his head. "A grave mistake among many."

"And now we are both following the man that killed my father." Nathaniel looked down at his hands.

Loghain raised an eyebrow. According to Jerath, Cathiel Cousland had killed Rendon Howe. Then again, Jerath had been the one that led her into the manor to do so. "We are following the Warden Commander. A man I've come to respect a great deal."

Nathaniel smiled. "As much as it surprises me, so have I." He stood. "I..." He waved a hand. "Shouldn't take up any more of your time."

#

Nathaniel planted himself in Jerath's path. Odd, how he'd figured out how to use his senses to tell the Warden-Commander apart from the others. He couldn't do it with anyone else. Perhaps because Jerath had been a Warden longer than all the others? No, it didn't work with Keenan either. "I owe you an apology."

"No need, it's fine."

Nathaniel shook his head. "There is a need. It's not fine." He sighed. "When I returned from the Free Marches, I was certain my family was destroyed for being on the wrong side of the war. But my father did it to himself. No conspiracies, just one stupid, selfish man. I should have known better." Loghain, at least, had good intentions. The more he learned about his father...

"How could you have known?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"I should have dug deeper -- before I acted." He folded his arms. "I was an idiot, and like a child I blamed you and the Wardens." He looked at the young elf. "And here you've even proven to be a friend, of sorts. Or am I reading that wrong, too?"

"No." Jerath nodded. "I'd like to be friends."

"Good." It occurred to him he hadn't actually had a real friend in years. "You know, when you conscripted me, I would not have thought I'd end up liking it." If he recalled correctly, he'd actually demanded the man hang him instead.

"Ah, that reminds me," Jerath said. He went to the side table, and picked up a bow.

Nathaniel blinked, and took it from him. "Is this what I think it is?" He turned it over in his hands. "It is! That's the Howe crest burned into the wood right there. This is my grandfather's bow." He examined it. The string had been a loss a decade ago, but that was easy enough to fix. It was otherwise in surprisingly good condition. "Or, rather, my grandfather was the last to use it. It was originally made for an ancestor during the Exalted Marches."

"This is the grandfather who was a Grey Warden?"

"That's the one, yes." He smiled. "I remember finding it before Father sent me to the Free Marches. A shame for it to sit in storage. Thank you. It's good to have a part of my family's legacy again, something to be proud of."

#

Sigrun ran off to play with her new spyglass, nearly knocking Mistress Woolsey down. The woman narrowed her eyes, and headed towards him. "Did you authorize funds for outfitting a new military force?"

"Yes." It hadn't taken her long to notice. Less than an hour, actually.

"Young man, I thought it was made clear to you that all such expenditures are to come through me."

He'd ruffled some feathers. "No, you made it clear that all such expenditures that use Weisshaupt funds are to come through you."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am not without resources of my own. You are welcome to control everything in that lockbox Weisshaupt sent with you." He sighed, and shook his head. "Frankly, you are welcome to take said lockbox, and shove it up your ass."

"Young man..."

Jerath narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what was annoying him more, being dismissed because of his age or his ears. "My title, Mistress Woolsey, is Commander of the Grey. You may address me as Warden Commander or Arl Tabris."

"Warden Commander..." She set her feet stubbornly.

"Additionally, you will be providing a full copy of your accounts to both myself and Seneschal Varel for review, along with a copy of all accompanying correspondence."

Immediately, she began shaking her head. "I'm not authorized to..."

"Mistress Woolsey, I am Warden Commander of Ferelden. I am the Arl of Amaranthine. If you wish to work for Weisshaupt, I suggest you get on a ship and head back to the Anderfels."

She stared at him. He stared back levelly. And she lowered her eyes. "I will have the full report for you by morning, Commander."

"Thank you, Mistress Woolsey."

#

"What's that?"

"Dworkin's latest invention." Anders immediately jumped backwards and ducked. Jerath blinked, then laughed. "Relax. It's just a container. No explosives inside."

"Oh." He came over and sat down at the table. "What's interesting about it?"

Jerath pushed it towards him. "It's metal, for starters, instead of glass. I was wondering if it would take a rune."

"What do you mean?" Anders examined the item.

"Like on the weapons. The additional enchantment that provides fire, or lightning."

"I..." Anders blinked, then looked down at the small metal globe.   "What would be the point?"

"A bigger boom. He uses lyrium in the production of the explosive." Jerath shrugged. "Would it react with the enchantment?"

"Well... I..." Anders picked up the globe, turning it over in his hands. "Probably." He ran the scenario through in his mind, then nodded. "Actually, almost certainly. But there would be a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Getting far enough away from it in time." Anders shrugged. "You'd need a fuse of some kind, so you wouldn't be able to use it with the trebuchets without disrupting the very interaction you were counting on."

"Ah. Good point."

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't, well, considering marching a whole bunch of these into the deep roads and well, eliminating the deep roads, are you?" Anders shook his head. "I mean, not that I'm necessarily opposed to the idea of the deep roads going away."

Jerath shrugged. "It's not a bad plan." He took the globe back. "Think you could make me a couple runes to play with?"

"And go down in history as the man who blew up the Warden Commander?"

#

"Why did you even want to be a Grey Warden? You thought it would make for great drinking stories?" Anders said, glaring at Oghren.

"I can't believe you survived the Joining." Oghren glared right back.

"You got drunk and made a bet, didn't you?"

"I bet you I could crush your tiny human skull."

"I bet I could drink you under the table."

"You're on!"

Jerath watched them head towards the dining hall and sighed.

"That's not going to end well, is it?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sigrun?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I have orders for you."

"Right away!"

"After those two pass out, see they are sufficiently humiliated."

She grinned. "You're the best, ser."


	10. Blackmarsh

"They say this marsh was once inhabited, until the day everyone disappeared." Nathaniel kept his bow at hand.

"The darkspawn have been here. You can already smell them,” Sigrun said, looking around.

"Well you two are just full of doom and gloom, aren't you?" Anders said.

Nathaniel shook his head. "My father used to tell me stories about the Blackmarsh when I was young. He said evil magic killed everyone here. This was just before the rebellion -- a great mystery at the time."

"Did he tell you anything else about this place?" Jerath asked.

"They never found out what happened here. Once the monsters appeared, the marsh was abandoned." Nathaniel chuckled. "I used to dream of coming to the Blackmarsh and setting things right. Little boy dreams."

"You're doing it now, aren't you?"

He laughed. "So I am." He shrugged. "If someone had told me I'd end up here, I would have laughed at them. But times change. When I was in Kirkwall, I thought I would return to Ferelden to take command of my father's garrison. Now here I am, a Grey Warden and fighting both darkspawn and demons. Interesting."  

Jerath shrugged. "Stick around. This happens all the time."

"And the fun never ends, I suppose? Good to know." He nodded. "Anyway, the haunted marsh awaits."

"Maker, can we go back to the doom and gloom? The cheerful is a little creepy," Anders said.

#

They found the first dead darkspawn only a little way into the swamp. It had been dead a while, perhaps as long as a couple weeks. Several others were scattered nearby.

"Dead. Kristoff's doing, maybe?"

Anders nodded. "That answers that, I suppose. The darkspawn are definitely here."

Something entered the edge of Nathaniel's senses. "Commander..." He frowned. "Ghouls?"

"No." Jerath sighed. "I'm afraid it's a bit worse than that."

The blight infested werewolves charged.

#

"I thought you all had fixed that werewolf problem," Oghren said, kicking one of them over.

"It appears the effect was more limited than we thought."

"You ain't going to go all yellow-eyed again, are ya?"

"It's possible that the effect simply didn't work on the ones that were mindless," Jerath said, examining one of the corpses. He'd send a letter to Lenore.

"Yeah, but you ain't gonna..."

"Lenore and I were cured, Oghren."

Anders blinked. "You mean you..."

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

#

The camp had been empty long enough for mushrooms to be growing in the shelter of the tent. He'd been fairly certain Kristoff was dead when the man had not reported in, but he'd held a slight hope. An abandoned camp surrounded by more of those 'children' made it fairly clear what had happened.

They found the body in a dry, sheltered area, surrounded by darkspawn. A hurlock in sturdy armor moved towards them. It was disturbing, seeing a gloating expression on such a face. "Yes, that is your Grey Warden. The Mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place, and slain, that in time you would come." It laughed, a sickeningly wet sound. "And the Mother she was right. The Mother is always right."

"Did she say you'd pay for killing a Grey Warden?"

"The Mother she is no prophet, but she is most clever. Oh yes, that she is." It gave a mocking bow. "I... here before you is the First, and I am bringing you a message. The Mother, she is not permitting you to further his plan, whether this you know or not. So she is sending you a gift." It held out it's hand, and crushed a silvery-green orb. Light burst forth.

#

They were still in the swamp. Boats seemed to float in the air, and the trees occasionally shifted and changed. The Fade. Oghren, Sigrun, and Nathaniel were looking about curiously. Anders looked about ready to wet himself. A mage would recognize the Fade.

"No!" The darkspawn howled. "We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be this!"

Jerath sighed. "You weren't 'first' in your class, I take it?"

"The Mother she has deceived me! I am betrayed!"

"I never could trust my mother either," Oghren said sympathetically.

"Now I am being trapped in the Fade with you! Ah, I am the fool!"

"Looks like someone was considered expendable."

It actually got indignant. "I am the First! I am not being 'expendable'. Both the Grey Warden and the Mother shall be learning this!" It gestured at the other darkspawn. "I will be leaving you to the Children. I will be finding my own path back into the world! Back to the Mother!"

It fled as the other darkspawn attacked.

#

Oghren smashed the last of the creatures to the ground with his axe. Then he looked around. His eyes went to a floating boat and widened. "Wait, what did that snarly bastard say? The Fade? We're in the Fade? That's where humans dream, isn't it?"

"Yes." Well, some humans. And some elves.

"Dwarves shouldn't be here. We don't dream. We sleep like the Stone!"

Both Brosca and Saitada had been drawn in at the tower. "Maybe you've been on the surface too long."

Oghren glared. "Explaining why bad things happen doesn't help. Bad things happen, you want them to stop." He gestured. "And what happens to my body while I'm here? Someone could outrage my modesty! What little's left of it!" He hit the dead darkspawn again. "Sod."

"I can't say I'm happy about the notion that I'm lying face down in the mud somewhere," Anders said.

"The Fade? We are actually in the Fade?" Nathaniel shook his head. "I thought only mages could enter the Fade?"

"It's kind of neat," Sigrun said. "Look it all the floating boats. Why do they do that?"

"Wynne had a very long and detailed explanation for that phenomenon," Jerath said.

"Oh? What was it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I wasn't listening. Something about tangibility and transience."

"Is transience even a word?"

"This is bad. This is really bad," Nathaniel said.

"I'm so glad I left Ser Pounce-a-lot at the Keep. He'd be so scared right now," Anders said.

"Let's go," Jerath said.

"Go where?" Nathaniel asked.

"We need to find something and kill it."

"Is that how this works?" Nathaniel gave him a dubious look.

"Always seems that way."

#

Killing the desire demons didn't seem to do the trick. Neither did activating the runestones and killing the rage demons. Slowly, they made their way to towards the village. The gate was locked. For a moment, he debated adopting the golem form and simply smashing it open. He glanced at his comrades. Probably not the best idea. "Let's head around, see if we can find a way through."

Memories faded in and out as they walked through the manifestation of the swamp. Conversations that had taken place decades ago played out for them again. He was torn between gratitude and concern that the other had not manifested. It had not been able to enter the dreams of the others as he had, due to them being domains of particular demons and none inside calling to it.

He needed to learn more of the Fade. Especially if things like this were going to keep happening.

#

"You..." A woman looked him over. "You're not a spirit like everyone else. How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"This is where my grandfather's ashes are buried. I come to visit him often." She gestured at the cairn. "He was the last person to stay in Blackmarsh. Once he passed, there was nobody left in the village who remembered."

He sighed. "You know this is the Fade, right?"

"This? Of course I know that. This isn't --" She ducked. "Oh no! They've come back again! Quick, come hide in the crypt!" She fled through a door.

They turned to see some walking corpses. It took them only a minute to dispatch the creatures. Jerath went to the door. "So." He looked back at the others. "Demon?"

"Demon," Nathaniel said.

Sigrun nodded. "Demon."

"Definitely a demon," Oghren said, touching his axe.

"She could be a legitimate damsel in..." Anders started to say, then sighed. "Demon."

"Shall we?"

#

"And so you came. Fell into my little trap." She turned around. "Such wonderful creatures, you mortals. So full of yearnings. So full of hunger."

He narrowed his eyes at her. She wasn't the keeper of this domain. Quite frankly, she wasn't intelligent enough to hold a domain. "Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

She looked them over. "Hmmm... You do outnumber me now, it's true. Clearly you mortals are not frail." She started walking backwards. "Very well. Let the baroness have you. I shall feed on whatever remains." She fled.

Jerath turned to his companions and raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel. "Baroness?"

"Blackmarsh was ruled by an Orlesian baroness when it vanished," Nathaniel said. "I'm afraid I don't know any more than that. She disappeared as well."

"I'm guessing she's the one we need to stab then."

"Heh," Oghren said.

"You scared off a hunger demon." Anders shook his head. "You actually scared away a hunger demon."

#

The guard let them pass the gate. "A spirit come to protect them?" Nathaniel said. "Another demon?"

"Spirits are different than demons," Jerath said.

"How so?"

"They tend not to want to possess and slaughter mortals, to begin with." He shook his head. "Some of them are actually helpful."

Anders looked at the Commander. The man actually seemed fairly comfortable walking through the fade, and now he was talking as though he'd actually had encounters with spirits. "Have you actually known any spirits?"

"A couple."

"Really?" He blinked. "What kind?"

"Faith. Purpose. And I'm still not entirely sure what the Lady of the Forest was." He shrugged. "Let's find this protective spirit. If nothing else, it may be able to lead us to the demon."

#

"The mansion will not protect you, fiend! Come out and face your crime!" The spirit appeared to be an armored knight, armed with shield and sword.

A crowd surrounded him. "We aren't afraid of you any longer!" "The witch hides! Break down the door!"

The spirit held up a hand to forestall them. "Be cautious, my friends. The baroness has power within her lair, and she well knows it. We rush in at our peril." The spirit turned, and saw them. "And who comes now? More minions of the baroness? Or yet more helpless souls she has ensnared?"

"We are Grey Wardens, brought here against our will."

The spirit was white, vaguely transparent. It made for a strange, and vaguely disturbing effect. Maybe he was just used to the other one. "I cannot say what a 'Grey Warden' is, but clearly you are a stranger. Perhaps it is a sign." The spirit's eyes glowed just slightly behind the slit in the helmet. "I am Justice. I have watched the place and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor folk, and now I seek to aid them."

One of the villagers stepped forward. "Once, we lived in the real world, and the baroness ruled over us. She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic."

Another stepped up behind her. "And when we burned down her mansion, she cast one final spell that brought our spirits here. We have been trapped ever since, still under her rule."

"This spirit knows the Fade," Nathaniel said. "If we help him, he might help us in turn."

Anders shook his head. "I think that since the baroness trapped these people here, that she's our best chance of getting out." He might have a point. This baroness was probably the thing they needed to stab to break free.

"Tell me, stranger, will you help is in this righteous task?" the spirit asked. "Being a Grey Warden appears to make you an able sort, and thus your aid will be most welcome."

This was the side of a riot he was most comfortable on. "I would gladly help you."

"Then we have the numbers to challenge the baroness directly."

Oghren smashed a fist into his palm. "Ooh, a direct challenge. I like the sound of that. Less talk, more killing!"

Anders looked frightened. "They just said she was an evil, powerful witch! Do we really want to antagonize her?"

"We could defeat her and make her use her magic to help us." Or just stab her. Stabbing seemed to be a good overall policy with demons.

"Hmm. Now there's a thought... all right. You've convinced me."

"My intention is to storm the gate," Justice said. "Are you ready?"

"We are."

"Good people, we take the battle directly to the witch!" Justice raised his fists triumphantly. "For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to reclaim your freedom! He turned, and kicked the gate off its hinges.

Jerath sighed. He'd wanted to do that.

#

She was dressed in fancy clothes, and spoke with an Orlesian accent. Per most of the stories his mother had told him, that definitely marked her as evil. "My, my. All that shouting outside and now you've finally decided to barge in? Without even a proper invitation?"

"Foul sorceress! You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice!" The spirit certainly talked like something out of a children's story.

"Justice?" The woman actually sounded insulted. "Is that what you are calling it? What of their punishment, burning my home to the ground and me within it?"

"Because you were stealing our children! Using their blood to feed your vanity!"

"As was my due! You lived on my land, I your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine just as your lives are now."

She definitely needed to die. "Their lives are not yours any longer!"

"What's this? The pathetic fools have actually managed to recruit yet more sympathizers?"

Justice stepped forward. "We are no longer alone, Baroness! Your reign ends here!"

She smirked. "As it happens, I am no longer alone either."

The First walked up behind her, and gazed down at them. "My path back across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies. Then the Mother will pay for her treachery!"

He shook his head. "I figured you'd turn up again sooner or later."

It turned to the baroness. "We must be ending this! Now! The Grey Warden, it is more dangerous than you know!"

"Oh?" The Baroness gestured. "As you wish, creature. Slay them and you shall have the reward you requested."

Justice drew his sword. "Enough! The battle is joined!"

#

The ash wraiths fell before Ander's blast of ice. The villagers dealt with the risen corpses, with the aid of Oghren and Nathaniel. Justice went straight for the Baroness. That left him with the First. It tried to summon its magic, and he sent a wave of his own energy to cancel the spell. It knocked the First off it's feet entirely. That was... new... He'd never actually tried using templar abilities in the Fade before.

"No! You fool! Why haven't you defeated them?" the Baroness yelled.

"They are too much! It must be sending me back through the Veil! Now, before it is too late!"

"Oh, I will sunder the Veil all right! I'll send them all back! But you -- your life is going to provide the power!"

The First wailed. "No! No!" The Baroness's magic wrapped around the creature, ripping its blood out as it screamed.

If it hadn't killed one of his Wardens, he might have pitied it.

#

Aside from being muddy, they appeared none the worse for wear after their brief trip to the Fade. Oghren... was hugging a tree. Anders was picking bugs out of his hair.

And then Kristoff's corpse started moving. Nathaniel immediately reached for his bow, and Jerath held up a hand. He could sense... something. The corpse stood, and looked around in confusion. "What... where am I? What is happening?" It turned around. "No! This is the world of mortals, beyond the Veil! And this..." Its hand touched Kristoff's face. "This is a mortal body of flesh! I am trapped within!"

"This spirit of justice? How did you get here?"

"The witch sundered the Veil in her haste. All of us were drawn through. She has returned to this realm as well. Can you not feel it? The baroness is nearby."

Jerath drew his weapons. "We've defeated her once already."

"You misunderstand." It shook Kristoff's head. The effect was disconcerting. "The baroness, she is not a mortal as you are or as were the villagers she kept trapped." It gestured angrily. "There was such a mortal, once, but now? That is a demon of pride. She assumed that role long ago to feed from the mortals she trapped. But here in your world, here she will be quite something else."

He'd fought a pride demon once. At least, that is what Lenore said it had been. It had gone down fairly quickly once he'd jammed a sword through its head. Of course, until he'd done that, it had been smacking them around handily. "What do you propose, then?"

"The Veil is sundered, and the tears must be closed lest they continue to spill demons out into this world." It folded Kristoff's arms, then gestured. "I can alter your weapons for a time, allowing them to drive back the Fade's magic..." It nodded. "But if we are to deal with the baroness, we must move swiftly."

#

It felt a bit ridiculous, attacking what was essentially just a strange shimmer in the air. And yet two of his arrows actually hung inside, stopped by the resistance. Then a demon flowed out of it. The Commander finished dispatching the revenant, then backhanded the demon with his sword in an almost irritated gesture. The arrows fell as the tear dissipated, and he bent to collect them. "How many more?" he asked Justice.

"I sense three," he replied. He pointed, and then began walking. The Commander followed.

Nathaniel shook his head, and fell into step. After all these years, solving the mystery of the Blackmarsh. Delilah was never going to believe a word of this. He laughed softly to himself. Odd how days like this were beginning to almost feel normal.

#

They found her looking up at the remains of the manor. "So this is the world of mortals. How very dull it seems, so immutable and unchanging." She turned towards them, a triumphant smile on her face. "Yet... I am here! I have crossed the Veil! The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow down before me!"

"That will not happen, demon." Justice readied his sword.

"Ah. It seems I was not the only one to be drawn here. How very tiresome."

Jerath shrugged. "Defeating you one more time won't be a problem."

"Is that so? We shall see, won't we?" Her form suddenly rippled and shifted, then began to grow, until before them stood the monstrous form of a pride demon. It snarled, then tore another hole in the veil to release more demons.

He swept his axe through a shade, and started for the baroness. Justice moved alongside him, and shifted to flank. The Baroness turned its attention to the spirit, clearly believing it to be the greater threat.

It was a fatal mistake.

#

Justice stood over the body of the pride demon as it faded away. Anders began tending to the wound Oghren had taken from a shade. Sigrun was helping Nathaniel retrieve arrows.

He approached the spirit. It turned to face him. "For what it is worth, thank you. I have fulfilled my vow. May the victims of that woman's madness rest in peace, wherever they have gone to now."

"What are you going to do now?" Jerath watched the spirit warily.

The spirit considered for a moment, then shook its head unhappily. "I cannot simply return to the Fade." It sheathed the sword. "There are memories within this poor man's mind. They are difficult to see, but..." The dead eyes widened. "He was a Grey Warden? He was..." It tilted its head. "Slain by the darkspawn, the one called the First?"

"The darkspawn are who the Grey Wardens fight." Jerath nodded.

"It seems I am at a loss. I know nothing of this world, and have only a few memories of this Grey Warden to draw from. I do not wish to die." The eyes met his. "What shall I do, mortal? You seem to be a creature of good character, and you are of this world. Can you advise me?"

Good character. Here he thought spirits could read minds. Maybe that was just the other one. He considered all the times the other had helped him. No. He wasn't going to condemn a spirit that was only trapped because it's compassion had led it to try to help others. "Join me. The body you inhabit belonged to a Grey Warden."

"You mean continue this mortal's mission? As a Grey Warden?" It considered. "It was a darkspawn who murdered this mortal most ignobly, and the ones that commanded it yet live. To avenge his death..." It nodded. "Yes, that would be a purpose." It gave a small bow. "Very well. I will join you, Grey Warden, if you will allow it."

Purpose. Odd how heavy that word was. "I will. Should I call you Kristoff, then?"

"I do not have a name, only a virtue to which I aspire. If I am to need a name, then use that. I am Justice. And for now, I am pleased to travel at your side, Grey Warden."

#

They were almost out of the swamp when Sigrun set the bone she'd found back in the skull of the dragon. There was a great roaring sound, and then something up on the top of the hill exploded in a great ball of light.

Nathaniel shook his head. "We're going to need to go see what that was, aren't we?"

Jerath sighed. "Yes."

"It's going to be something huge, and it's going to try to eat us."

"Yes."

"And we are going to kill it."

"Yes."

"I love being a Warden."


	11. Before the Storm

They put Justice in the closed helm on the way out of Blackmarsh. Maybe Velanna could do something about the odor. "How, exactly, are we going to explain him?" Anders asked.

"I've been giving that some thought," Jerath replied.

"And?"

"It occurred to me that I am both Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine."

Anders nodded. "And?"

"So as Arl, the only people I actually need to explain anything to are the king and queen, both of whom are technically under my command due to being Grey Wardens." He twitched a shoulder.

Nathaniel shook his head. "You know that's not actually going to work, right?"

"Cathiel'd shoot you again," Oghren nodded.

"If I am going to cause a problem for you..." Justice started to say.

"Justice, everything causes problems for me. Without your assistance, Blackmarsh would be overrun by demons. And whatever that dragon thing was." Jerath shrugged. "Just keep that helm on whenever we are outside the Vigil"

#

"Have you gone completely mad?"

"I've been completely mad for as long as you've known me." Jerath shrugged. "He's a Warden, he helped us."

"He's a..." Loghain shook his head. "Is there anything I can say that would convince you this is a bad idea?"

"Frankly I think recruiting Velanna was a worse one." Jerath took off his helmet.

"Why did you recruit Velanna?" Loghain raised an eyebrow.

"When I figure that out, you'll be the second to know." Jerath set the helmet on the desk. "Anything interesting happen while we were occupied in the marsh? Dragons? Crows? Griffins?"

"A Lord Bensley sent a rather large donation. Mistress Woolsey collected it, and promptly handed it over to Wade to continue outfitting the soldiers." Loghain set a piece of parchment on the desk. "She's been somewhat more cooperative of late. As per your instructions, Velanna managed to teach a few of the refugees to make healing draughts."

"Did all the refugees survive the lesson?"

"It got dicey a few times, but we should be able to build up a decent stockpile quickly. Since your distribution of supplies, we've had an influx of recruits."

#

"I envy the humans for so many things, but sometimes, I envy them most for their tales." Velanna glared at the book shelf. "Even the youngest human child knows of at least a dozen heroes of legend. These tales are taken for granted, they are so abundant. Oh, it makes me angry, sometimes. We Dalish have lost most of our history and our legends. What we do remember, we hold dear."

Brehan had also been obsessed with stories and elven legends. Of course, that man had dealt with the issue by going out and becoming an elven legend. "We can share stories. They belong to everyone." At least, that had been Brehan's philosophy. Sometimes he almost missed listening to Brehan and Leliana trade stories at camp.

"But does a human value the tale of Paragon Aeducan as much as he does Dane and the Werewolf? Stories connect us to our past. They shape a people in profound ways. Without them, we are lost. I just wish I could do something to restore this lost part of our soul."

It took him a moment to realize she was talking about a different Paragon Aeducan. Though if he understood correctly, it was actually Paragon Saitada. And maybe the tale of Brehan beating the hell out of the Keeper who'd created werewolves would make for a somewhat inappropriate tale. Still, the solution seemed simple enough. "Make your own stories."

She scoffed. "Now you are just being ridiculous." She actually snorted. "Let's get on with the day." She stalked off.

He sighed. He needed to ask Saitada what she'd said to Brehan to get him to stop being a jackass.

#

It was almost amusing how the surviving Orlesian Warden stuttered whenever Loghain asked him a question. But then, all things considered, the man did have cause to fear. He had been involved in an active conspiracy against their commanding officer, and was coming face to face with the simple fact that said commanding officer had earned his reputation.

Wade had fit the man with a contraption that allowed him to walk, abet with the aid of a cane. Stairs, however, were still an impossibility for him without assistance. Dworkin was apparently working on the problem, which only seemed to make Keenan more nervous.

He watched Dworkin showing something to Jerath, and couldn't help but smile. The man who'd inspired an alienage and killed a god reverted almost immediately to an enthusiastic boy whenever Dworkin revealed some new innovation. At first, he'd thought it was a waste of gold, but now... If they could rival what he'd heard of the Qunari weapons, Ferelden could began to rival the might of Orlais or Tevinter.

Provided they didn't blow themselves into the Fade. Loghain shook his head, and went to where the recruits were gathering for drills.

#

He handed the rocking horse to Oghen. Oghren started to thank him reflexively, then actually looked at the item and raised confused eyes. "What's this? A baby's plaything?"

Jerath kept his face straight. "I thought you'd like it."

"Funny -- I was sauced the other day, and I was thinking, 'Oghren, don't you wish you had a pony?'" Realization suddenly dawned on the man's face. "I didn't..." He swallowed. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"You might have."

Oghren shook his head, then started to smile. "You know, Branka loved toy horses, way back when. Old girl was always a little..." He waved a hand. "Odd. Too bad it's not a real pony, huh?" He laughed. "Just as well. The real ones poop! This is..." He slapped his knee. "Ha! You make me laugh, Commander. Thanks."

#

"Something wrong, Anders?"

Anders sighed, and looked at the Commander. "Maybe."

Jerath raised an eyebrow. "Talk."

He looked down at Ser Pounce-a-lot, focusing on the kitten mostly as a way to avoid looking at the Commander. "Those missing nobles. Did you kill them?"

"Yes."

He blinked. He hadn't been expecting such a simple answer. "Why?"

"What answer would you like?"

That was a good question. He liked Jerath. He knew the man could kill, after all, he'd killed Rylock and the templars. But that was different. Hunting nobles down and killing them? Did he even really want to know? He sighed, then turned his gaze to where the statue of Andraste stood in the courtyard. "The truth."

"Because they failed." Jerath shrugged.

"Failed what? Their rebellion? Surely there had to be some other solution than just walk in and bloody murder them all." Ser Pounce-a-lot grappled his hand playfully, and he focused his attention on the kitten once more.

"I'm sure there was. I could have moved pieces around a chess board pretending there is a compromise that will actually solve the problem. But people were hungry, and suffering, and it just felt like a complete waste of my time. The status quo helped no one."

"So you killed them." A simple, direct solution. And yet, when the rebels had gathered, the Commander had solved the problem without actually killing anyone.

Jerath nodded. "These silly little squabbles. Nobles playing their grand game, handing pieces of power around to keep score. Somewhere they forgot the reason they have power in the first place." He turned around, and gestured at the farmlands outside the city. "Their power was granted because of their responsibility. To the ones out there. They failed their people. My people. Since they wouldn't serve their purpose, they can serve as examples."

Slowly, Anders nodded.

#

The spirit had only removed the helmet for a few minutes. A woman saw him, and headed towards him. "Kristoff! Oh, thank the Maker!"

"I fear you are mistaken, mortal." Justice glanced at Jerath.

The woman's face grew concerned. "Kristoff? Why are you...?" She got closer, and her eyes widened with shock and horror. "What has happened?"

Jerath moved to prevent her from getting closer. "Perhaps you should calm down." Keenan said Kristoff had been married, and had sent for his wife shortly after settling in at the Vigil. Of all the times for the woman to arrive.

She shook her head at him. "Calm down? Calm down?"

Justice tried to help. "Your husband is gone, and I inhabit his body now. His death will be avenged, I assure you."

It had something less than a calming effect on the woman. "Avenged? You've desecrated his body! How dare you?"

Justice shook his head. "It was not intentional. There was --"

She glared at Justice, then pushed her way past Jerath and ran. "Get away from me!"

Jerath turned towards Justice. The spirit was shaking his head, his face confused. "This body has memories of this woman. Aura is her name. I did not know she would come."

"Poor woman." He'd meant to have someone meet her at the docks, break the news to her gently. "It must be a shock to learn like this."

"I must rectify this, somehow." Justice paced, hands twitching slightly. "Intentionally or not, I have done this woman a great disservice."

Something had to be done, anyway. She was the widow of one of his Wardens. "Where would we even look for her?"

"My memories suggest her home is in Amaranthine. It will prey on me if we do not seek her out. There must be something that can be done to assuage her pain! Something!"

"I'll see what I can do." At the very least, he could arrange passage for her back to Orlais, maybe coin to make a start in a new life. Or find her a place, if she wished to stay in Ferelden.

"The darkspawn call our attention, but should we get the chance to seek her out, I would be grateful."

#

"So you not only gave up on killing the Grey Warden who murdered your father, you actually joined the order."

Nathaniel sighed. "Are you trying to pick a fight, Velanna? Baiting me like this is juvenile."

"I just wanted to know how you felt." She folded her arms and glared at him.

He was starting to wonder if she had an expression other than a glare. She, of all of them, had the least right to judge anyone. "How do you feel knowing you murdered all those people because you were too arrogant to check your facts?"

"Warm and fuzzy."

"You're a terrible person." He narrowed his eyes. "And your ears are clownish." He saw the Commander nearly choke as he tried not to laugh.

Velanna's hand flew up to her ear. "What? Who's juvenile now?" She stormed off in a huff.

Nathaniel glanced at the other elf. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone for the ear joke."

"She did start it," Jerath said. "That may have actually gotten a better reaction than Oghren convincing her that dwarves hatched from rocks."

"She..." Nathaniel's eyes widened. "Actually believed that?"

"I heard her ask Sigrun about it." Jerath shook his head. "If I were you, I wouldn't eat or drink anything she's been near for a while."

"Right." He nodded.

#

They found her praying in the Chantry. He stood back slightly to allow Justice to approach. And hoped the woman wouldn't raise an alarm.

"Aura. Please do not be alarmed. I do not wish to frighten you."

Tear tracks stained her face. "You. You are the..." Her voice hitched. "In my husband's body."

Justice's voice was gentle. "I am a spirit of Justice. I meant your husband no harm. I would ease your distress, had I the power."

"I..." She brushed at her eyes. "Knew, when he left, that this could happen. He told me. His father died a Grey Warden, too."

"Tell me, is there anything I can do for you?" Justice tilted his head at her. "Tell me and I will do it."

She drew a deep breath. "Avenge him, spirit. I will wait for his ashes a little longer, if that means that whoever did this to him will pay." She laid her hand on the spirit's shoulder.

He looked at it, then back to her. "The darkspawn. Yes, I understand." Aura walked away. He watched her go. Justice shook his head. "And she is gone. Did I..." He turned to Jerath. "Do the right thing?"

It was not much, in the way of closure. She was a strong woman. "I think so, yes."

"She loved this man a great deal, and he loved her. I..." Justice considered his words for a moment. "Envy what they had. I must think on this more. But another time. Thank you for bringing me here."

Jerath stopped to speak with the Revered Mother, and passed her a small pouch of coins. She nodded. "I will see that she is cared for."

"Thank you." He left to catch up to the spirit.

#

"Andaran atish'an, travelers. Do not be startled. We only wish to be about our way."

Jerath was trying to recall what Brehan said were the proper words of greeting when Velanna stepped forward. "Marren?"

"Velanna!" Distaste showed on the other Dalish's face. "Well, well, this is certainly a surprise. You, traveling with --"

"Humans -- yes. Believe me, the irony does not escape me, clanmate."

Well, Nathaniel was human anyway. He supposed that counted. The other elf's words surprised him. "We are no longer your clan, Velanna."

Jerath glanced at her. "What is he talking about?"

Marren sneered. "Velanna was exiled. She does not have a clan. We --"

"Stop. I do not wish to speak of this." She sighed. "Marren, the others who left with me... they are dead. And Seranni is gone, taken by the darkspawn."

"If she is still alive, we will find her." Perhaps it wasn't too late for the Joining to help her, though he had his doubts.

"Thank you, whoever you are. You have my gratitude." Marren turned back to Velanna. "Ilshae warned her not to go with you, Velanna. You see what you brought on her?"

Tears started to well in Velanna's eyes. "Then tell Ilshae that she was right! Oh, I can see her smug --"

"Ilshae has passed on." He shook his head at her and spat. "You know nothing but hatred. The clan is better off without your poison."

Enough was enough. Jerath stepped forward, putting himself between Velanna and the other elf. "Velanna has changed. She's done good things."

Marren gave him a surprised look. "You care enough to defend her? Perhaps things are different." He shook his head. "Ah, we have lingered to long. Andruil guide your path, Velanna." He and the other elves walked away.

Jerath turned back to Velanna. Nathaniel put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She stood there for a moment, then started stalking back towards the Vigil. "Do not make a fuss over me! Let us be on our way."

#

He found Justice staring contemplatively at a chest. The spirit looked up as he approached. "This is a chest of belongings once owned by the man whose body I now inhabit. His essence lingers upon these objects like dust."

"You can feel it?" The other one had said something about reading a location.

"I can even hear it whispering his name into the ether. In the Fade, nothing outlives the spirit that created it. Here everything does. This world has fingerprints on top of fingerprints, witness to beings long dead."

Jerath shook his head. The concept was fascinating. "Can you tell anything from these 'fingerprints'?"

"How does one describe a sensation? I have no words for it." He turned to face Jerath. "The man who owned these things was a Grey Warden like yourself, yes? We intend to avenge him?"

"Yes. That's my hope." Almost a week of scouting, and there was no sign yet of where the darkspawn might be hiding now. Sigrun spent half her days climbing trees and playing with her spyglass.

"Good. These darkspawn are a cancer within the heart of this world." He sighed. "But there is nothing that can be done just yet, is there? A world so full of beauty that beauty goes overlooked. I must see it with different eyes."

#

"Commander."

"Keenan. You seem to be getting the hang of moving around on that thing."

"Dworkin started talking about modified golem limbs and Wade came to my rescue, ser." He tapped the metal limb. "I can manage stairs now, but I fear my dueling days are well behind me."

Jerath nodded. "Loghain has you assisting with the recruits?"

"Yes, ser." The man's Orlesian accent was slightly different than Leliana's. "I was a chevalier, before I became a Warden. He has me running the shield drills."

"They are almost starting to look like soldiers."

Keenan smiled. "From a distance, anyway. I..." He hesitated. "I wanted to thank you, Ser."

"For what?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"For not executing me."

Jerath sighed. "You were following your commanding officer, and doing what you thought to be right at the time. Why would I execute you for being mistaken?"

"I..." Keenan sighed.

"Out with it."

"Ser, the First Warden is undoubtedly going to be sending more Wardens. He is going to want an answer regarding your unexplained survival."

"That makes two of us. If he has questions for me, he's welcome to drop by and ask." Jerath shrugged.

#

"Are you at all curious about my exile?" Velanna asked, folding her arms and glaring at him.

Jerath sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "If I said yes, would that earn me a tongue-lashing?"

She shoved a finger into his chest. "You make me out to be some kind of shrill harpy!"

He shook his head. "My mistake. Yelling is clearly out of character for you."

"You--" She caught herself yelling, then sighed. "Fine. I suppose your mockery is justified." She rubbed her upper arms. "The humans near where you met me were trying to drive my clan away. For a while, we resisted. Then they tried to burn us out. They would have destroyed the entire forest just to keep us from their farms." She lowered her hands. "The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the shemlen, I would fight them alone."

"And you left, even though it hurt you?" That would go far to explain why she felt so bitter. I think Ilshae expected me -- wanted me -- to back down, but I was too proud and angry. Thus I called Ilshae a coward, and I turned away from the clan."

Valendrian hadn't wanted him to go. But he hadn't tried to stop him. He hadn't stopped Duncan from arming him. And Soris, despite being terrified, had followed. And if it hadn't been for the guards, they'd have welcomed him back. "Did others follow you?"

"Seranni only followed me in the hopes of changing my mind." She hung her head. "A few others wanted what I wanted, and left with us. They are dead now."

There had been half a dozen graves at the camp. She'd buried her people. By herself. "A late apology is better than none."

There was a momentary gleam of hope in her eyes. "Do you think so? Perhaps when this is over, I can find the clan again." Abruptly all trace of warmth and vulnerability was gone, and she glared at him again. "Come, there is no point in dwelling on the past when there is work to be done." She stalked away.

#

Nathaniel glanced at the spirit. Jerath had sent the two of them to investigate a potential darkspawn sighting, but they had only found two stragglers. The trail went dead. He gave the spirit a contemplative look. "Will you ever need to switch bodies, Justice?

"I did not even wish to possess this one. Why would I switch to another?"

Kristoff's had been dead for days before the spirit had inhabited it. "You might need to. Unless you wish to look even more obviously like a corpse."

"I would prefer not to think of it."

#

"This..." They had started back towards the Vigil when Justice spoke again.   "Thing you spoke of. Switching bodies."

"Not a favorite topic of yours, I take it?"

"Would such a thing be permitted? Would it not be considered... abominable?"

"If they're dead, it's not as if they need the body, Justice." Some of them might even be alright with the idea, knowing that in some way they could continue the fight.

"But I can still feel the man who once lived. I know his life, his..." Justice shook his head. "It is not just a body.

"That's..." He raised an eyebrow. "Good, isn't it?" Respect, rather than just a feeling of entitlement. He thought that sounded like the difference between a spirit and a demon. "I'd rather you felt that way."

"Perhaps you are right."

When the Vigil was in sight, Nathaniel turned to his companion. "What if you found a living body to possess?"

Justice almost stumbled. "Even if I knew how, I would not possess the living. Such is an act for demons."

"What if the person were willing?" He wondered if he would be. Odd, how easily he'd come to think of this strange being as a friend.

"Why would a mortal ever allow such a thing?"

"For life. For love. Perhaps together, you can do what they cannot do alone. If you gave instead of taking, I would consider you no demon."

"It is...something to consider. Thank you, Nathaniel."

They walked the rest of the way to the Vigil in silence.

#

Oghren growled. "Sod it."

Jerath glanced at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Stubbed my toe. Just one of those days. Actually, it's been one of those weeks." He sighed.

Jerath started to keep walking, then stopped. "Would you like to talk?" Please don't let this be about Felsi.

"This isn't going to make you think any less of me, is it?" He grunted. "Ah, who cares. I've just been thinking about Felsi and the nugget. Didn't do right by them, did I?"

Damn it. He should have kept walking. "If you have to ask..."

"That's what I like about you. You're honest. Like a sock to the gut. I think Felsi knew, even if she never acknowledged it to herself. She knew I could never settle down again. I did once and..." He shrugged. "Well, you know."

Felsi was definitely an improvement on Branka, he'd give her that. "She'll survive." She was a formidable woman.

"People survive losing a leg, Warden, doesn't mean they're not damaged." He sighed. "She'll be all right in the end though. But the nugget..." Oghren shook his head. "Ah, that's got me all torn up inside, Commander. Little one won't understand."

He shook his head. There was the child to consider. "There's no reason you can't be part of your child's life."

"Maybe I could visit once in a while, write some letters. That's the least I could do..." He nodded. "As a father. And hey." He chuckled. "The little one will grow up thinking Daddy's a great hero."

"I'll even vouch for you." Felsi would be in Denerim by now. She'd find a nice business to run. Surely she wouldn't want to come back.

"Oh, you..." Oghren smiled. "Get going before I get misty-eyed. Go on."

#

"This world is nothing like I thought it would be. The demons lust to cross the Veil, but the rest of us scoff. We pity mortals, we do not envy them."

The other had possessed him while a demon. Once it had changed, it had expressed no further interest, save to actually provide assistance. "Perhaps you should help us, instead."

"The spirits consider mortals beyond their reach, and beyond help. They do not understand. We are wrong about this world. There is beauty here... and the mortals, they are worth saving. You helped me in the Fade, and have proven yourself since. It is not right to judge all mortals the same."

He smiled. "So glad you approve." He started to walk away.

"I wonder..." Justice's voice called him back.   "May I make a request? There is something in this world you call lyrium. Might you find me an object made from it?"

"Raw lyrium is dangerous."

"Not to a body that is already dead, surely. I desire only the smallest bit of pure rock. The version of lyrium that mortals dream of in the Fade..." He shook his head. "It is not the same. Here, it sings. The sound is something only a spirit could hear, but it summons an ache I didn't know I had."

"I'll see what I can do." Where had he put that ring?

"Thank you. That is most kind."

#

"What are you?"

The other swung low, then stepped to the left to bring in the offhand blade. "What am I?"

"The spirit that was torn from the Fade in the Blackmarsh. He's a spirit of purpose, aspiring to the virtue of Justice." Jerath parried the spirit's blow as they moved through the sparing ring.

"I am purpose. I am duty."

"Why?"

"Because that is the force that drove you when you remade me. The duty that cannot be forsworn."

Jerath lowered his sword. "In the Fade, I tried to use the templar training. Something odd happened."

The spirit raised an eyebrow. "You may be the only templar trained individual to ever actually enter the fade, let alone be audacious enough to actually try something like that."

"It manifested... well, almost like a spell. It tossed the First halfway across a courtyard."

"I am not certain that was merely a matter of the being in the Fade. Tell me, was that the first time you used those abilities since the Wending Wood?"

"Yes, actually..." He frowned. "You think it might have something to do with what the Architect did?"

"I am still unable to fathom what the Architect did. I only know that it changed you on some level. Do you recall when I aided you in the Brecilian Forest?"

"You possessed me again to keep me from falling into the shade's power." Jerath nodded.

"We were still linked together then. That is no longer true. While I could try to possess you now, if you allowed, it would be a far different matter. One I believe would be harmful to us both, if not outright destructive."

Jerath frowned. "Any ideas on how we could learn more?"

"There are other spirits you could seek. But it is dangerous. Both to you, and to them. I am fixed in your mind, and you no longer change me. But you could affect them."

"What about Justice?"

"He will be changed, by you, and by the world. He is shaped by perception, and his own is changing." The other shook his head. "That may be a factor in why he cannot return to the Fade."

"Any ideas on how to fix that problem?"

"None whatsoever."

#

"One can see for miles. I never thought the world of mortals would be so beautiful."

Jerath leaned out on the ramparts next to the spirit. "I remember the first time I saw the Fade. The parts that weren't terrifying were spectacular."

"You have a strange affinity for the fade. At first, I took you to be a mage. The fonts responded to you. That alone is unusual."

"I was an abomination."

Justice blinked. "Yet this is no longer true..." He nodded. "I saw you in the Fade." He shook his head. "That may explain why you feel..." He frowned slightly. "Odd to my senses. Different than the other wardens."

"I'd appreciate it if it stays between us. There are many who..." He looked down at his hands. "Would not understand."

"What spirit held you?"

"Rage."

"You defeated it, then?"

He shook his head. "We were drawn into the Fade by a demon, similar to what happened in Blackmarsh. It was a despair demon, I think. Sloth. The demon that inhabited me protected me, but the other wardens were trapped. I refused to leave them." He folded his arms, and looked up at the spirit's glowing eyes. "I made it help me..." He twitched a shoulder. "And then it let me go."

"You..." Justice nodded. "Altered its nature."

"It said..." He sighed. "I gave him purpose." He twitched a shoulder. "It's aided, from time to time, since then. When my dreams touch the fade. Part of me was surprised it wasn't there in the Blackmarsh."

"It was the domain of another. I had difficulty getting in myself, as you recall, and it took me some time to get as far as I did." He looked out over the ramparts again, his gaze going in the direction of Amaranthine. "I have been thinking of Aura, the mortal woman who was wife to Kristoff." He sighed. "I continue to envy their love. But envy is what a demon feels, a desire for something it cannot have."

Jerath fiddled with the ring, twisting it around his finger. "You aren't taking it from them. There's a difference."

"I..." Justice looked again at the view. "Think I understand." He went silent a moment. "You co-exist with both great darkness and great beauty. It must be confusing. Yet now I find myself wishing to be more. It is..." He nodded. "Enlightening. Thank you for bringing me to this world."

"Thank you for remaining at my side."

"Which I shall continue to do, if you allow it. You have proven yourself a friend, Grey Warden. An example of all that is worthy in the mortal world." He smiled. "I am proud of what we will accomplish together."

#

He decided to try one more time. Brehan had, after all, punched him in the face, and they'd eventually become friends. He found Velanna, and offered her the tree embossed journal.

She took it, then glared at him. "What? This book is empty. Why have you given me this useless object?"

He sighed. Weren't Keepers supposed to be wise? "Because you are going to fill it."

"Fill it with what?" She glared at him. "Recipes for roast boar and pudding?"

Maybe he should have gone with his first inclination, and simply hit her upside the head with the empty journal. "Stories for the Dalish." Brehan had written in one throughout the Blight.

"Stories? For the..." She trailed off. "Oh. It's the silliest idea I've heard, but..." Slowly she began to smile. "But brilliant at the same time." Her hands tightened on the book. "The Dalish will never recover what we've lost. It may be time to start creating tales anew. Perhaps one day they will be what connects my children and their children to their past -- to me."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He felt a trace of panic. Why did people keep bloody doing that? She kept talking. "I... I see now this is a gift to be treasured. And I..." She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to her before planting a kiss on his mouth. "I thank you." She walked away, clutching the book to her chest.

He was still standing there when the mabari came over and nudged him. He looked down at her. "What just happened?"

#

"Loghain, have you seen the Commander?"

He turned to see Mistress Woolsey. "I believe he went on patrol with Nathaniel and Sigrun." He'd seemed somewhat eager to get out of the keep, actually.

She nodded. "I do not know where he found those merchants. The qunari seems especially... dubious." Her face became less stern. "But the Vigil's market is busy once again. This will certainly aid in our upcoming efforts." She gave a pleased nod. "There is actually a surplus in the treasury. I..." She set a small lockbox on the desk. "I took the liberty of withdrawing this. I know he has been paying for many er... ancillary... expenses out of his own pocket."

Loghain blinked. The discrepancy between the ledger Varel had given him and Woolsey's account book was rather considerable. Then he shook his head. In the days just before the Landsmeet, several of his supporters had been terrorized by theft. They'd even robbed him. One mystery solved, anyway. "I will let him know."

"And tell him job well done."

"I will do that as well." Near bankruptcy to a surplus in under a month. Well done indeed. Now if only they had enough soldiers.

#

"Commander," Wade's voice called out. "Commander!"

He walked over. The smith was smiling broadly. "Wade."

"It's done. My life's work. My greatest creations."

He blinked. He'd almost forgotten the items he'd left with the smith. Wade gestured grandly, and he followed. The golem armor was a work of art. Heavy plate, fitted together perfectly. He'd wager that once adjusted to fit someone, it would be nearly as easy to move in as leather. Pity it was too large for him. Wade claimed it was terrible, and begged him not to tell anyone he'd made it.

The shield was well balanced, and Wade swore it would be as strong as an item crafted of aurum. He'd see what Justice could do with it.

Then Wade handed him the sword. The hilt was unusual, crafted to look like a dragon, yet despite its ornamentation it was functional. And it fit his hand perfectly. Sharp. Flexible. "It's incredible."


	12. Saving Amaranthine

They looked down at the valley. "Well," Sigrun said. "I think we found the darkspawn."

"A bit more of them than I was hoping for," Nathaniel said. "Come, we need to tell the Commander."

#

Varel met him in the hall. "Commander. Many of the lords have gathered. The darkspawn have fielded armies -- and the nobles want to know how you will protect them. Shall I assemble them? Or do you need more time to strategies?"

He needed fewer nobles pestering him. "Assemble the men. We're going to war." They'd made good use of their time, but it appeared the darkspawn had as well. Even with the addition of Loghain's barely trained recruits, they were outnumbered.

"I will send messengers at once."

#

Lord Eddelbrek stood up. "We've waited enough. Those who are late will just have to be filled in."

"Lord Eddelbrek, this is the Commander of the Grey's council, not yours."

Eddelbrek shook his head. "I am fearful for the villages on the plains. There's a darkspawn army -- army -- in the field. And with the soldiers returning to the Vigil..."

"The enemy is out of hiding," Jerath said. "We must find them and strike." Under the command of the intelligent darkspawn, a group that size was as dangerous as a horde. If they didn't deal with the problem now, they'd have another Blight on their hands. And he didn't have enough soldiers.

"This is no --"

A messenger came rushing in. "Commander, Commander."

"What is it, girl?" Varel asked.

"A darkspawn army is within sight of Amaranthine."

Eddelbrek nearly staggered. "Maker protect us. They're attacking the city?"

Garevel shook his head. "Amaranthine has been undermanned for weeks. She may not last long." He sighed. "Our forces cannot move quickly enough. But a small band might make it in time."

Lord Eddelbrek shook his head. "But thats..." He waved a hand. "Suicide."

"We must try." Garavel sighed.

This is what wardens did, after all. "Then I will rally the city's defenders." What few of them there were. He dared not strip the Vigil, not with the force still in the valley. And they'd need the Vigil as a fall back point for the people on the plains.

Sigrun grinned. "Fighting a horde of darkspawn with almost certain death awaiting? Don't even think of leaving me here."

"Who do you want to take with you, Commander?" Varel turned towards him.

"Sigrun, Justice, Nathaniel, and Velanna, you're with me. Anders, organize an infirmary, there will be wounded and we may need the Vigil as a fallback point. Loghain, Keenan, get the incoming soldiers organized and start moving them out. Oghren, keep the Vigil's gate secure."

Justice clenched his fists. "Our foes will pay heavily for their transgressions. This I swear."

"And so it is decided," Varel said.

Oghren nodded. "I'll make sure the Vigil's ale supply is safe. Leave a few darkspawn skulls for me to kick in, right?"

"Oh, I miss out on the suicide mission?" Anders smiled. "Life can be so unfair." He turned and started gesturing to some of the servants. "You and you, with me." Then he glanced back. "But..." He made a positive gesture. "Uh... good luck. Chin up, and all that."

Varel nodded. "The rest of us will stay here to see to the Vigil's defenses. Maker protect you and hold you close, Commander."

His Wardens fell into step behind him as the nobles watched them leave.

#

Nathaniel smiled at Jerath. "Initially, I thought you were utterly mad to invite me to join your order. But redemption. A man could die for that and feel good about it." Amaranthine would have a Howe to protect it in its hour of need. It felt... good. Right. He saw Justice smile at him. The spirit understood.

Jerath nodded. "I'm going to need you to focus your arrows on the casters. Velanna, weaken their lines, keep them off balance. Try to give us openings. Justice, Sigrun, you're with me. Looks like we are going to need to cut ourselves a path."

#

The soldiers were trying, but they were outmanned. And then Velanna's spells started to fall. The darkspawn were slowed, tangled as the grass beneath them grabbed at their legs. Nathaniel's arrow shot true, dropping an emissary that was starting to gather a counterspell. And then the Wardens were within the darkspawn lines, carving through them.

A cry went up among the soldiers, and they renewed their attacks, standing between the refugees and the spawn. And they held.

The gates were theirs.

#

One of the refugees walked towards them. "Please, Grey Warden! Save my family! My family's in the city!"

Constable Aidan rushed over. "Please, calm yourselves, while I speak to the Warden-Commander." He drew a deep breath, and approached Jerath. Nathaniel thought he looked like a man heading to his own execution. He glanced at the city Aidan had been charged with protecting. He saw Jerath's eyes. All trace of the kind young man was gone, replaced by the face of the Warden Commander. Maybe he was.

"Warden Commander. I am glad you arrive when you did, but I fear there is little that can be done now."

"Weren't you in charge of Amaranthine's defenses?"

Aidan flinched before the calmly delivered words. "I failed in my duty. But believe me, Warden-Commander, there was no chance for success. A couple of nights ago, a swarm of... of gruesome creatures emerged from beneath the city. They spread pestilence and destroyed everything they touched. Then, at dawn, the other darkspawn attacked." He shook his head. "Warden-Commander... it's too late. Amaranthine is lost."

Nathaniel felt a chill. If the warning had come two nights ago... The man might be right. Jerath's voice was calm, controlled. "The city still stands. It is not lost."

"Their corruption is so virulent..." Aidan sighed. "At least a quarter of the city succumbed within the first day." He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Constable! There is a darkspawn approaching, alone!"

Aidan turned to the soldiers. "Archers! Take him down!"

The darkspawn held up its hands. "Peace! Do not be killing! Only talk! Architect has a message, for Grey Warden!"

"Stand down, Constable," Jerath said as he walked towards the darkspawn. Nathaniel fell into step beside him, hand on his bow.

"As you wish, Commander."

The darkspawn continued forward to meet them. "The Mother's army, it marches to Vigil's Keep. She attacks now! The Architect, he sends me to warn you!" The thing gestured urgently. "You must save the keep, then finish the Mother in her lair!"

"Why were you sent to warn us?" Jerath asked.

"The Architect wishes to have the Grey Wardens' trust. He does not wish to see the Mother succeed."

Garevel stepped forward. "If we leave now, we may be able to make it back to the Vigil in time to save it."

"And what about the darkspawn here?" Aidan asked.

The darkspawn gestured. "Soon, they will go to Vigil's Keep as well. The Mother, she wants the keep destroyed utterly."

Garevel grunted. "The darkspawn has a point. We cannot leave with this other army hot on our heels. The constable says the city is lost. I say we destroy it. Burn it, and all the darkspawn within."

"I'm not giving up on Amaranthine," Jerath said quietly.

"Warden-Commander, we have already lost Amaranthine. We can't lost the Vigil as well."

Nathaniel found himself agreeing with the Captain, as much as he hated the notion. But Jerath shook his head. "I have faith in the fortress and its defenders."

Nathaniel sighed. "Commander, we can't save Amaranthine if it's already lost. We can still save the Vigil."

Sigrun clenched her fists. "I stand with the commander. We must try to save Amaranthine. That's what Grey Wardens do. We protect people."

He shook his head. "I don't want to see fire ravage these streets." He'd grown up here. "But it may be our only chance."

Jerath turned to face him. "What if there's a chance we could save them?"

"It would take a miracle." He met the man's eyes. And hoped. "I will follow your lead, Commander."

"No..." The darkspawn's gestures were becoming panicked.   "No! If you stay, the Mother will get what she wants!"

Jerath fixed it with a cold gaze. "You. Fight with us and I will show you mercy."

To Nathaniel's surprise, the darkspawn lowered its hands and nodded. "I will go. I will do as the Grey Warden bids."

"Amaranthine, then." Garavel sighed, and gazed at the city. "The darkspawn are never this organized on their own. Something must be leading them."

"If we eliminate the darkspawn leadership, we can go about finding survivors."

"Good luck to you, and Maker watch over us all."

Jerath drew his weapons, and headed in. Nathaniel nocked an arrow, and followed.

#

As they fought their way through the streets, more soldiers rallied to them. By the time they were past the market, they had dozens. A few weren't soldiers, but men and women armed with whatever they had at hand. The darkspawn, the one that had called itself the messenger, fought at their side.

At the top of the stairs, an emissary started to cast. Nathaniel's arrow took it in the throat. Justice set his shield, and charged, Sigrun and Jerath at his flanks. Velanna downed a lyrium potion, then cast. The weapons of Amaranthine's defenders suddenly burst into flame, searing the darkspawn.

Jerath saw the ogre set itself, and came in low. As it started to move, he severed the tendons in its leg. Instead of charging Justice, it effectively threw itself at the ground. Sigrun jumped onto it's back and drove her knives into its spine before it could get up. She stood, lifted her knives, threw back her head, and gave a triumphant shout that was echoed by a dozen soldiers.

He smiled, and headed for the next group of darkspawn.

#

The streets were clear. Somehow, they'd done it. The streets were clear. Civilians were setting up barricades, giving the soldiers time to rest. Delilah's husband Albert pounded him on the back, and laughed before going off to drag his wife into the safety of the Chantry.

An old woman handed him a cup of water, then hugged him. Justice came to stand beside him. Nathaniel sighed. "So many dead."

"And so many yet live." He put a gauntleted hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "We have made a difference here."

"Yeah. We did." He smiled. "We did."

#

"Warden-Commander, we've received word of another wave of darkspawn approaching the city. They will be here within the day."

Jerath nodded. "Then we must prepare."

"Most of the survivors are taking refuge in the chantry. The militia has set up a base of operations there." The guard commander gestured. "You can rest and resupply there. In the meantime, my men and I will search for survivors."

"We need more archers on the heights. You," he gestured to one of the guards. "Bring the refugees into the city. Find anyone who’s ever managed to bring down their supper, and put a bow in their hands." He gestured at a small group of teenagers. "You six, grab buckets and keep the healers in clean water." He glanced at a group of elves. "You, keep them safe while they do so."

"Yes, Commander."

He started to walk the line, and a woman stepped into his path. "I need an axe and armor."

He raised an eyebrow, and then saw her eyes. Yellow. "What did she call you?"

The former werewolf smiled. "She called me Skyhunter."

He nodded, then gestured at one of the merchants. "You, get this woman armor and weapons." He turned back to her. "That building there just became our infirmary. Hold it."

"It will hold." She put a fist over her heart.

#

"Warden-Commander! Come quickly. The darkspawn are still breaking through!"

"Breaking through where?"

"The inn! They're coming from the inn, somehow!"

He nodded. "I'm heading to the inn. Keep your soldiers here, hold the chantry." He called over his shoulder. "Wardens."

"Maker bless you, Warden-Commander!"

If the Maker would bless him with a couple hundred more soldiers, he might actually start believing.

They came out of the Chantry fighting. Larger childer were invading the streets. He signaled Justice and Nathaniel to the left, and took Sigrun with him to the right. Velanna began to gather her magic to her, retaining the high ground advantage of the chantry courtyard.

He noticed a half dozen dead childer at the feet of Skyhunter. The woman gave him a nod. The infirmary would hold. He smiled, and headed for the inn door.

#

The general started to cast a spell. Nathaniel didn't have a clear shot. Somewhat reluctantly, Jerath fell back on the templar training. The spell exploded in the general's face, sending the creature staggering backwards. Jerath caught hold of the railing and vaulted up, bringing his sword down on the creature. The dragonbone blade cut through the armor as if it were mere fabric, and the general fell.

"They are coming up through the smuggler's tunnels," Sigrun said.

"Nathaniel, out of curiosity, would it be legal for me to have Aidan flogged?"

"Dereliction of duty," Nathaniel replied, putting an arrow into a genlock. "The standard before the Orlesian occupation was twenty lashes, and a day in the stocks. Why did he have us chase the smugglers down if he wasn't going to lock the blighted door behind them?"

"That's a good question." Sigrun finished off a genlock, then bent to open the trapdoor. "If we survive this, we should ask him."

Velanna blinked at the hole in the floor. "And who is going into the scary unlit tunnel first?"

"Commander?" Sigrun asked eagerly.

"All yours," Jerath said.

She jumped down, and he followed a step behind. Nathaniel entered, followed by Justice. Velanna brought up the rear.

#

The second of the generals came at him, swinging wildly with its staff as it tried to get a spell off. It was so focused on him, it didn't even notice Sigrun until she drove both of her daggers into its back. It fell, and she yanked one dagger free and slit its throat.

Justice held the staircase, while Velanna and Nathaniel used the heights to devastating advantage. Spells and arrows struck the darkspawn ranks, taking out most of them before they even had a chance to close with Jerath and Sigrun.

"Commander?"

"Follow the tunnel outside the city. That will bring us up in the darkspawn lines. If we hit the last of the leadership, the soldiers will be able to hold the city."

"Good chance that gets us dead," Velanna said.

Sigrun bounced happily. "You really think so?"

Velanna actually smiled.

#

Nathaniel was focusing his arrows on the hurlocks when he saw the fully armored ogre come charging up the path towards the gate. "Commander?"

"I see it." He glanced over his shoulder. "Justice, hold the tunnel. Sigrun, with me."

Nathaniel grabbed his second quiver and continued firing. He saw Jerath and Sigrun try to hit the ogre with wolfpack tactics, but between its sheer size and the armor, they didn't appear to have much luck. Then, to his surprise, Jerath sheathed his weapons and suddenly jumped on the back of the ogre, levering himself up by grabbing the back of its breastplate. He climbed it, then almost immediately jumped off the top of it. The elf rolled, grabbed Sigrun, and continued moving, ducking behind a low stone wall.

He was moving in to try to give them help when there was suddenly a loud noise. The ogre seemed to almost liquify inside the armor, which bulged out strangely. It splattered to the ground. Jerath almost looked gleeful, and Sigrun started laughing. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," she said. The two of them came up simultaneously, leaped the fence, and hit the surprised darkspawn general while it was still staring at the remains of its bodyguard.

An arrow nocked, and he looked around for another target. And found... nothing. He checked his senses. What darkspawn remained were fleeing. From the city, and what remained of the camp, he heard a cheer start to go up.

"We..." Velanna sounded confused. "Won?"

"We won." He stared at the city walls, the defenders holding their bows over their heads triumphantly. "We won."

#

Garavel came out of the gates. "Commander, the darkspawn are retreating."

"And the survivors?" Jerath asked.

"They are being tended to. By the Maker's mercy, only a few were infected by the darkspawn." He shook his head. "I still don't believe it. We saved almost two thirds of them, Commander." He gestured at the darkspawn. "The Architect's messenger has given us directions to the Mother's lair. We must pursue her."

"I will see to her. There are still darkspawn in the field, and there may be refugees coming in. Amaranthine needs you, Captain."

"Yes, ser." He glanced at the creature again. "Commander, what should we do with the messenger?"

"He's coming with us," Jerath said.

"It shall be as you say. Maker watch over you, Commander."

#

Nathaniel looked up as their commander walked over to them. Velanna had healed the wounds he'd taken, and was drinking another lyrium potion.

"We know where the Mother is." Jerath looked them over. "Move, Wardens. Let's end this." He turned, and started down the path.

As speeches go, it wasn't long. It wasn't beautiful. It wasn't poetic. But coming on the heels of having just performed a miracle, damned if it wasn't inspiring. He grabbed his quiver, and followed.


	13. Dragonbone Wastes

Anders ran down the corridor. He nearly fell trying to turn the corner, and only his staff kept him from landing in a heap. He continued running, grabbing hold of the door frame to bring himself to a halt. Loghain blinked up at him, and rose from where he'd been looking at a map. "Anders?"

"Darkspawn. An army of darkspawn." Anders gasped. "Marching on the Vigil."

Loghain grabbed his sword as he went to sound the alarm. "Get the other remaining Wardens and meet me in the hall."

"Yes, ser." Anders started running again.

#

Varel was talking to the few nobles that had remained. They'd already sent many of the available men on to help the city. What remained was a token force, and the barely trained recruits. Loghain kept his head up, and his walk confident. If the men thought he didn't believe in them, they'd never believe in themselves.

"Report," he ordered.

No argument came from Varel. He immediately laid out what the scouts had reported. Loghain turned his gaze to Voldrik. "The repairs?"

"All but complete," the dwarf said. "There will be no ogres bursting through the walls any time soon."

Herren spoke up. "Master Wade has been working day and night. The remaining men are properly geared."

"Our reserves?"

It was Lord Eddelbrek that spoke. "The men I brought for the war council are still assembled here." He gave a small nod. "We've not forgotten what the wardens have done for us and our people."

That gave him another fifty, in addition to the remaining Vigil guards and the trainees. He looked around the rest of the people in the room. "Sergeant Maverlies, gather the rest of the archers and take positions on the towers. They have little choice but a front approach, so keep your people focused on the gates."

"Yes, Ser."

"Voldrik, you and the Commander were working on something with the trebuchets. How close to ready is it?"

"The trebuchets aren't ready. But with the lyrium sand the Commander found me, I've got some real surprises for the catapult. Just point and hollar if you want a whole mess of beasties to meet their maker."

Loghain smiled. "Grab what assistants you need, and take your position."

"As you command," Varel said.

#

Ser Pounce-a-lot was in his quarters, safely tucked away. He really hoped he'd get to see his pet again.

Anders heard Loghain call his name. "Yes?"

"I want you on top of that tower there." He gestured at four men clutching swords. "You four, hold the stairs."

"What do you want me to do?" Anders asked.

"I want you to show these darkspawn why mages are feared," Loghain replied.

Anders blinked, then nodded. "I can do that." Slowly he smiled. "I can definitely do that."

"Good man."

He grabbed a few lyrium potions, tucked them into his beltpouch, then grabbed his staff and started for the stairs.

#

"So why do they call this valley the Dragonbone Wastes?" Sigrun asked. She came around the corner, and her eyes widened at the sight of the dragon skeletons scattered around. "Oh." She drew her knives. "Darkspawn ahead..." She nodded. "Fighting each other."

Jerath shook his head. "We don't have time to wait for them to kill each other off. Down the middle, cut a path through anything that gets in our way."

"Yes, Ser."

#

After climbing over so many dead dragons, he really wasn't at all surprised when the live one landed. Surprised at how large it was, but not that it was there. The beast reared back, and kicked out with its back leg, sending the Messenger sprawling. A sweep of the tail did the same to Justice. The first of his arrows bounced off it's scaly hide, and he switched to the enchanted ones.

He heard Sigrun actually laughing as she and Jerath closed on the beast. Velanna began casting, and Nathaniel felt additional strength seeping into his muscles as the mage chanted. His next arrow caught the dragon in the shoulder.

Then he had to grab Velanna and roll them both out of the way as the beast retaliated with a gout of fire. He helped her back to her feet, and she started to resume the chant.

The dragon tried to catch hold of Sigrun in its jaws, but the dwarf danced backwards just in time. Jerath took the opening to catch hold of the dragon's horns and pull himself onto the back of the dragon's neck. The dragon bunched its legs to take off, and Jerath jammed his sword in behind it's eye. It twisted, then collapsed. The commander yanked his sword free, and rejoined them.

"We're still alive," Sigrun said. "Funny how that keeps happening."

#

Oghren stood in front of the recruits as the children invaded. For a moment, Anders was sure they were going to break and run. The dwarf charged, and a half a heartbeat later, the men followed. He pulled as much power as he dared, and began sending to summon an ice storm in the middle of the darkspawn lines. He heard Loghain give an order, and the men on the ground began driving the darkspawn into the storm. He gritted his teeth, and held the spell.

#

He watched Dworkin load a rock into the catapult, then pour something into a hole that had been drilled in the rock. He stuck in a plug, jumped back, and yelled "fire".

The rock hit, downing several hurlocks. It was impressive, but not... The rock exploded in a blaze of white light, sending bits of rock and fire everywhere and clearing a thirty-foot radius of darkspawn. Loghain blinked. Maker's breath, if they'd had that during the rebellion, or at Ostagar... "Dworkin, focus your fire on the ogres."

The dwarf cackled manically in reply.

On the heights, Keenan was calling targets for the archers, keeping them focused on the emissaries and other threats. The darkspawn were gaining ground, but slowly. They might take the Vigil, but damned if he was going to let it go without a fight.

#

Velanna let out a gasp as a woman stepped from the shadows. Jerath could feel the taint within her, but it had that same strange feeling. And oddly had not seemed to progress any further than it had the last time they spoke.

"I am glad to see that you are well, sister," Seranni said.

"Seranni! Oh, thank Mythal you're still alive." She rushed to her sister. "What has the Architect done to you? Why are you with him?"

"The Architect is kind to me, and tender, and he has told me his plan. The darkspawn are just like us." Listening to the woman speak was disturbing on several levels. "The Architect has freed them, and they search for a place in this world, just like the Dalish are searching." Seranni smiled, and set a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Everything he's done, he's done to help his people. You can respect that, can't you, sister?"

Jerath shook his head. "This is crazy. Talk some sense into her." Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Nathaniel. Was Seranni's current state what the Architect had been trying to do to his Warden? No. This had a different odor to it. Maybe Seranni was just insane.

"Seranni, they killed our friends, and so many others. Don't you remember?"

"I do, and this is why I must help them. They are like children -- come into the world with no understanding of what is good and fair." Seranni smiled gently. "They have a bestial nature, but I've seen them overcome it. They just need to be shown how."

"Then come with us so that you can tell others," Jerath said. Perhaps, away from the influence of the Architect, they could help her.

Seranni stepped away. "No, I have work to do." She smiled. "The Architect is waiting for me, and for you. He will explain everything. You will see as I have seen." She dashed off.

"No," Velanna cried out. "Don't go!"

#

The mage was slumped with exhaustion. Loghain ordered the men to let him rest for an hour. Thanks to the commander's forethought, they had an ample supply of healing draughts. The walls were holding.

Dworkin had three men drilling holes in the discarded stone from Voldrik's repairs. "How many more of those do you have?"

Dworkin sighed. "The Commander brought me back a fair supply of the sand, but I'm guessing we've a dozen shots left at most."

"Save your fire," Loghain said. "Reserve for creatures the archers can't take down."

Several brave servants had taken the initiative to gather the arrows the darkspawn had fired, and used those to resupply the archers.   Their faces were just as determined as those of the soldiers.

He found Varel at the inner gate. Varel met his eyes, and gave a small shake of his head. "We've lost a quarter of our forces, and half of those remaining are wounded. All are tired. I fear we will be taking tomorrow's supper with the Maker."

Loghain nodded. "I wonder if we could get a good roast boar."

Varel met his eyes, and two old soldiers shared a small laugh before returning to their grim work.

#

They'd fought their way down to the second level when he sensed the strange emissary, and his ghouled warden. The Architect held a hand, forestalling the ghoul from attacking, before looking down at them. "I owe you an apology, Commander. When last we met, I intended to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened."

Jerath's eyes narrowed. "You took us prisoner."

"I restrained you only to prevent the misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your order."

"You experimented on us." He still had no real idea of what it was the Architect had done to him.

"Yes." The Architect held his hands out to his sides, then floated down to stand only a few feet from them.

"A 'misunderstanding'?" Velanna scoffed. "Did you not attack the Grey Wardens?"

"I sent the Withered to ask for the Grey Wardens help. I should have anticipated that you might view our approach as an attack."

It took some level of courage to approach them this way. "You wanted our help? What for?"

"My kind has ever been driven to seek out the Old Gods. This is our nature. When we find one, a Blight is begun." His eyes were hidden behind the strange mask. Something about the creature's appearance seemed to dance at the edges of his memory. "To break the cycle, my brethren must be freed of their compulsion. For that, I need Grey Warden blood."

"You're trying to stop the Blights?" Jerath shook his head in disbelief.

"Hundreds of thousands of my kind are killed before each Blight is ended. It is a plague on our race. We do not begin a Blight because we crave power or destruction. We obey the call of the Old Gods -- without choice."

"How would you free the darkspawn?" He narrowed his eyes.

"In order to become what you are, you drink the blood of my kind. To transform. That is how my brethren are freed. In your blood lies the key to their immunity against the call of the Old Gods." He looked down at his hands. "Once they are freed, the darkspawn think for themselves, they speak, they act. Some, however, have reacted poorly."

Justice readied his shield. "Kill this creature now, lest I make things worse than they already are. Do what is right and do not waver."

Nathaniel's voice came from behind him. "Darkspawn or no, he has a good point. Do we really want to keep killing each other forever?"

"This is what my sister saw. An ally! Amongst the darkspawn. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up."

The Architect seemed emboldened by her words. "Help me kill the Mother, and after it is done, I will leave to continue my work."

"How did you become freed?" The memory wouldn't come to him. He couldn't shake that it was important.

"I was born as I am, an outsider amongst my kind. Why? I do not know. Why do some of your kind become Grey Wardens? Why do some possess magic? I have no answers."

The creature wasn't lying. And yet somehow, he knew with utter certainty that it was wrong. "What is this 'Mother', exactly?"

"My most flawed creation. Freedom drove her mad, and she has poisoned the minds of others." He sighed. "She has influence with the ones who have not been freed, and she gathers them as an army. I do not seek to rule my brethren. I only seek to release them from their chains."

He considered for a long moment. Perhaps if he'd not encountered Skyhunter again, so recently... "Very well. You have an ally."

"This is the right thing to do. Seranni believed it, and I do too." Velanna nodded.

Sigrun and Justice both protested, as he'd known they would. He shouldn't have been able to sway either. And yet, he did.

"Thank you commander." The Architect gave a slight bow. "I realize what a leap of faith this is for you. I hope that I prove worthy of your trust." He turned, and pointed. "The Mother lies ahead, Warden. I cannot approach her physically -- her Children protect her from my power. But when you reach her, I will do whatever I can to help you. You have my promise."

The Architect turned to leave. Jerath gestured for the Messenger to follow the emissary. To his surprise, the creature visible hesitated before obeying the command.

"Come. We've a broodmother to kill."

#

"Now the pieces fall into place! The Grey Warden comes, the instrument of the Father!" The horrific creature laughed. "Oh, and the Father, he is but a shadow! Oh, how my children protect me! How they love me!"

An image of the Architect appeared beside them. "I have told you many times, Mother, I am not 'the Father'. I am simply the Architect."

The broodmother waved a clawed hand. "It does not change what you are! You took away that beautiful music! Left us with nothing!"

Sorrow was audible in the Architect's voice. "It was a mistake to free you. It has left you with madness. I am truly sorry."

"What's done is done," Jerath said. He drew his weapons.

"Ah, but perhaps the Warden would like to hear how it was that the Father began the Blight?" The Mother pointed an accusatory finger. "You want the source of the archdemon, the one who brought all our kind to the surface? Here he is!"

Justice made a snarling noise. "I was correct. All of these creatures are irredeemable fiends."

The Architect gave them an apologetic look. "Ah. There it is, then. Unfortunate. I did find the Old God, Urthemiel. But I did not wish another Blight. I attempted my Joining Ritual. My hope was that this would free all darkspawn, unravel the curse from its source. Alas, I was unlucky. I--"

"Enough," Jerath said. His quiet voice cut off the Architect's next words. "I have heard all I need to." A swamp witch's words, long ago. 'This Blight's threat is greater than they realize'.

"However you feel about what I have done, the Mother is mad. She cannot be allowed to --"

"Begone, shadow!" The Mother gestured, and the Architect's image disappeared. "You cannot harm the Mother any more than you already have!" She laughed. "And now the heroes are alone." She shook her entire upper body. "Oh, the Mother knows your ways. You will not let her be, no... not after what she's done." She raised her hands. "So it must end, it all must come crashing down!" She laughed again. "Perhaps we will hear the song again when we die. Oh, let it come! Let it come!" Her face seemed to open up as she roared at them.

#

Anders leaned against the statue of Andraste as he downed another of the lyrium potions and went back to healing the soldiers. He tried to take some of their fatigue away. He was heading towards the next group when his vision blurred and he started to fall. Someone caught him, and carried him to a sheltered area. He blinked, then looked up at Loghain. "I just need to..."

"Rest, mage. We'll wake you when they come again." Loghain set him onto a makeshift pallet.

He nodded, and let himself fall into an exhausted sleep.

#

"Justice, fall back. Protect Velanna."

The spirit turned, and placed himself between the mage and the incoming darkspawn. Velanna turned, directing her fire at the invaders. Nathaniel placed arrows into the Broodmother, but he was unable to get a clear shot at her head due to the waving tentacles. The arrows he put into her bloated body didn't seem to pierce deeply enough to do any real damage.

Another wave of darkspawn entered, and then a massive fireball struck them, turning them to cinders before they had a chance to close with the Wardens. The Architect had joined the battle. From his vantage point, he added his magic to Velanna's.

Jerath glanced at the Sigrun. "Get me an opening."

She saluted him with one of her long knives, and charged in, bellowing a dwarven warcry. The broodmother started to direct her attention at the dwarf, and then Jerath was airborne. He landed just below her shoulders, and stabbed deep. She tried to shake him off, and the tentacles attempted to grab hold. He crouched, and stabbed again. The brood mother suddenly tried to swipe at something in front of her, and Jerath realized that Sigrun had taken advantage of his distraction to drive her own blades into it. A tentacle struck the dwarf, tossing her aside, and then the creature seemed to rise up before slamming herself to the ground.

He slid, catching himself on one of Sigrun's knives. He rolled to his feet, grabbed the knife, and as the creature bent to attack, shoved the knife into her open mouth and up through the back of her head.

He moved backwards as she shook, her death throes shaking the very ground. Rocks tumbled. Justice brought his shield up just in time to protect Velanna from crumbling stone. Jerath caught a blow to the shoulder as he dragged Sigrun to safety.

The Mother went still, slumping down in death. Jerath stood, and looked up at the Architect. It gazed at him for a moment, then touched one of his oddly shaped hands to one of the crystal pillars. Healing energy suddenly suffused the area they were standing, cleansing them of both wound and fatigue. Then the Architect turned, and walked away.

Jerath glanced at his companions. "Let's go. We are needed at the Vigil."

#

Loghain looked over the men. Between the brief reprieve and the efforts of the mage, they were in better shape than he had any right to expect.

In the field came another wave. And this one was led by ogres in full armor. "Dworkin."

"I see them." The dwarf adjusted the aim of the catapult, and fired.

There were twelve ogres.

Nine shots remained.

Loghain looked over at the Oghren, and the man nodded, hands on his axe. "With me," he yelled to the soldiers. "To the gates."

#

They stood. He could see the next two ogres coming, and he knew they weren't going to hold. And then one of the ogres pitched forward and fell, courtesy of a short elf that had just hamstrung the thing.

Oghren threw back his head and let out a triumphant yell before falling over backwards. The mage immediately went to the dwarf's side. Loghain shook his head and readied his shield.

With the darkspawn caught between two forces, they shattered on the Vigil's walls.

#

"Loghain, if you can't take better care of my fort, I'm going to stop letting you play with it," Jerath said. He shook his head and gestured. "Look at this. You got darkspawn pieces everywhere."

"If you children would learn to pick up after yourselves, we wouldn't have this problem," Loghain replied. He found himself wanting to laugh.

Jerath smiled, then looked over at Anders. "How's Oghren?"

"I'm not sure if he passed out from blood loss or alcohol consumption, but he'll be fine." Anders started to stand up, then staggered. Velanna moved to him, and wove her own healing spell. He smiled at her. "I could so kiss you right now."

"Try it, and the darkspawn will be the least of your worries."

"Amaranthine?" Loghain asked.

"Safe," Garevel replied. "I don't know how, but..." He stared at the Wardens. "They saved the city."

"We've got a mess on our hands," Varel said. He smiled. "But we have survived this."


	14. After the Battle

"I would be a Warden."

Jerath nodded. "We'd be honored to have you among us, Skyhunter."

He led the former werewolf into Vigil's keep. She looked around. "It is just you."

"Alistair and Cathiel are the king and queen now." He shrugged. "The others had tasks of their own."

"The Dalish one."

"The Warden-Constable is..." He frowned. "I think he is in Orlais at the moment, but it might be Nevarra. I would have to look at the map again."

"And you are the packleader now." She nodded, and smiled. "This is a strong den."

"It is."

#

Nathaniel blinked. Anders was sprawled upside down in the throne, snoring loudly. "What happened?"

Oghren snickered. "A bunch of the recruits challenged him to a drinking contest."

"And?"

"He lost."

#

"How is my army coming?"

"Word has spread of what happened at Amaranthine, and at the Keep. We've fifty new recruits, and a few more trickle in daily." Loghain sat in the chair across from Jerath. "Thanks to Wade's armor and weapons, they've started calling themselves the Silver Order."

"Are you and Oghren playing nice?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"He's good at thumping sense into raw recruits. Frees me up to focus on actually turning them into soldiers." He unrolled a handdrawn map with several markings. "You've got five hundred foot and two days. Take this fort."

Jerath examined the map. "Who am I up against?"

"Qunari."

He smiled, and began sketching a battle plan.

#

"Warden Nathaniel."

"What about him?"

"He came to the Vigil with the intent of killing you..." Justice shook his head. "Yet instead you let him join the Order. I do not understand. He came to kill you, and you gave him a bow, and let him stand at your back." Justice frowned. "How did you know he would not put an arrow in it?"

"Loghain also tried to kill me."

"I..." Justice looked down at the courtyard. "You have Loghain training your soldiers."

"Yes. Because I trust him. And I trust Nathaniel." He shook his head at the confusion on the spirit's face. "It's complicated, as so many things are. Would it help you to understand if I told you that both men were doing what they believed to be right, and when they learned it was not, set their feet to different paths?"

"Perhaps."

Jerath laughed softly. "Good, because with the possible exception of you, every Warden in this keep is a criminal."

Justice blinked. "You are a criminal?"

"I killed some people that deserved to die." He shrugged. "Some consider that a crime."

"Was it justice?"

"They were hurting innocents. They believed it was their right to do so, and there were plenty who agreed. I did not. There are those who believed that executing me in response would have been justice. And there was a man who disagreed. Because of him, I am a Warden."

"And you saved Ferelden." Justice shook his head.

"I just stabbed things. Plenty of others did the saving." He leaned on the edge of the tower, then nodded towards where Anders was overseeing repairs to their infirmary. "Take Anders there. His crime was not wanting to be harmed and imprisoned for an accident of birth. For that, they would destroy his mind, if not simply execute him." He twitched a shoulder. "Some came to take him to that fate. I killed them. Was that justice?"

"I..." The spirit considered a moment. "Yes."

"I agree. That's why I did it. And in return, a good man joined my Wardens." Jerath sighed. "I grew up in a cage, Justice. Saw my people beaten for the crime of having pride in what they are. Saw them purged and enslaved for daring to speak out against the injustice they suffered. And when hope should have been lost to them, I saw them stand." He laughed softly. "I've lost count of the number of people I've killed. They don't haunt my conscious. But the thought of sending one man back into slavery..." He shook his head. "No. Any templar that comes for my Warden had best be prepared to come through me."

The spirit touched the hilt of his sword. "And me."

Jerath smiled. "You are a good man, Justice."

"Should we not march on the Circles? Tear them all down?"

He sighed. "If I thought it was a battle we could fight, I might do just that. But even if each Warden killed thirty templars before dying, it is still a fight we would lose. Beside, in Ferelden, things are changing. Slowly, but they are. If what Alistair and Lenore have done works, maybe it's something that can be resolved peacefully."

"And yet you have your doubts."

"My people stood. Perhaps someday, the mages will as well."

#

"You don't actually have to jump on every ogre we encounter." Loghain shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't jump on every ogre."

"My pardon. You don't have to jump on every ogre you engage."

"Loghain, I'm five feet tall. How exactly do you expect me to reach their vital organs?"

"I seem to recall Brosca being a few inches shorter than you and managing just fine."

"So you'd rather I just go around stabbing everything in the knees?"

"Yes. I have enough gray hair, thank you very much." Loghain shook his head. "And while we are on the subject, what exactly would you do if a dragon took off after you jumped on it?" He caught a glimpse of the young man's face. "Maker, Jerath, you may not ride any dragons." He recalled quite vividly the sight of Riordan landing not twenty feet from them after falling from the back of the archdemon.

"Sigrun actually had a pretty good design for a saddle and bridle system." He waved a hand at the dwarf.

"Actually, I was thinking, we could modify some of those elven landships and have dragon-drawn chariots," Sigrun said. She giggled, and began sketching the air with her hands. "Imagine putting Nathaniel in one of those with a bunch of those fire arrows he likes."

"No, thank you," Nathaniel said.

"Brilliant idea, until the ogres toss up a boulder and knock him out of the sky." Loghain glared at her.

"No, they'd be too preoccupied with the elf jumping on them." Sigrun grinned. "I've got the battle plan all worked out."

"It involves a dwarven and mabari cavalry," Jerath said. "And explosives."

"Yeah, like that time you climbed the armored ogre and shoved that explosive down his breastplate. That was great."

Loghain stopped short. "What?"

"Yeah, Sigrun, I wasn't going to mention that to him," Jerath said.

"Oh. Right." She nodded. "You said he'd fuss."

"I do not fuss."

"You are fussing now," Sigrun said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm trying to keep our commanding officer from getting himself killed doing something incredibly stupid."

"I've been jumping on things for ages now and I'm fine."

"Didn't Oghren say something about a broodmother using you as a golem-hammer?" Nathaniel asked.

Jerath shot him a look that suggested the other man had utterly betrayed him. Loghain just sighed. "Perhaps, Jerath, if you are so worried about reaching vitals, you should take up archery."

"Or a sling. You could get Dworkin to make you miniature versions of those exploding rocks. Or get a staff sling and loft those exploding oil things." Sigrun's voice became contemplative.

"Now that's not a bad idea." Jerath smiled. "Those ice bombs could work too, and that little glass jar of lightning." He gestured enthusiastically. "We could send darkspawn bits flying everywhere."

"Thank you, Sigrun," Loghain said. "I'd almost forgotten."

"Forgotten what?

"That our commanding officer was a bloody six-year-old."

Jerath glared. "Seventeen."

#

Anora set the inventory aside when Erlina knocked lightly on the door. "What is it?" she asked.

"The Warden Commander is on his way here, my lady. He wishes to speak with you regarding the darkspawn sighting by the mines?"

Anora nodded. "Send him in as soon as he arrives."

"Yes, my lady."

Anora busied herself finishing the inventory and going over the list of requisitions that required her attention. Almost half an hour had passed before there was another knock on the door. She stepped out of her office, then smiled in surprise before recomposing her face. Her father was standing next to the little elf.

Jerath gave her a slight bow. "Teryna Mac Tir," he said by way of greeting. "We have dealt with the darkspawn in the iron mines, and sealed off the entrance at the lower tunnel. Your people should be safe to return to work, provided they avoid mining the marked areas."

"Thank you, Warden Commander," Anora replied.

Jerath glanced over his shoulder at Loghain, then looked back at Anora. "We are not due back at the Vigil for some time, my lady. With your permission, Warden Loghain has volunteered to assist me with inspecting the city for any lingering instances of blight."

Anora smiled, then nodded. "An excellent idea," she replied. "You must allow me to provide you with the hospitality of the keep." When he nodded, she called out to Erlina. "Erlina, please show the Warden Commander to the guest suite and see that he is comfortable."

"Yes, my lady," Erlina replied. She gave Jerath a very wary look. Jerath gave Anora another bow before following the elven servant out of the room."

Anora took a step towards her father and hugged him. "I thought they had sent you to Orlais," she said.

He returned the hug. "They gave the order, yes, but the Warden Commander overruled them. You look well."

She smiled. "Gwaren is well on its way to recovery," she said, leading him into the office that he had rarely used. "Refugees are starting to return, and it's been something of a chore to get everyone resettled. Having the mines open again should help."

"We collapsed the cave that lead into the Deep Roads," Loghain said. "It would take the better part of a year for anything to dig its way through that, and that should give time to make a more permanent solution. I left recommendations with Danton." He glanced at the city map on the wall. "You've done well. It looks like you've nearly completed the reconstruction of the docks."

"Trade is starting to flow again." She sat, then looked at him. "Are you all right? I could pull strings, maybe offer an outpost here..."

He shook his head, then smiled. "I appreciate the thought, Anora, but it is unnecessary." He chuckled. "I find myself..." Loghain nodded. "Content."

"Really?" Anora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loghain nodded. "I am as surprised by that as you are," he admitted. "Warden-Commander Jerath has assigned me the task of turning the soldiers of Vigil's Keep from a barely armed rabble into an actual military force, and I find the work satisfying. Being a soldier was always what I was best at."

Anora nodded slowly. "Relations with the crown have been..." She sighed. "A bit uncomfortable. But the Cousland girl knows what she is doing, I suppose, and Alistair listens to her." They chatted for a while, and then Anora glanced at the window. "Maker, is it so late already?"

Loghain blinked. "I suppose time got away from us."

Anora chuckled. "They will be calling us for dinner soon. I suppose you know where the guest wing is. Invite the Warden Commander to join us, if you feel so inclined."

#

"Danton complained about the sparseness of the patrols," Jerath mentioned.

Anora sighed. "Gwaren took heavy losses," she said. "And what of our forces were outside Gwaren were snatched up by the crown and sent to reinforce Orzammar. It seems the king is..." She shook her head. "Reluctant to allow me much of a military force."

Jerath nodded, and exchanged a look with Loghain. "Well, should you have any difficulties with say, darkspawn in the winecellar, do send a messenger to Vigil's Keep and we will do what we can to deal with the problem. I'm sure the Silver Order will happily deal with any hurlocks you spot."

Anora smiled. "What if it's ogres?" she asked, keeping her voice light.

"I'll send Loghain," Jerath responded. "He'll glare at them, and they'll all go meekly back to the deep roads. If it's genlocks though, I'll probably have to come along to give him a hand."

She heard the offer under the joke. "Thank you, Commander," Anora responded. "I will keep that in mind. Are there many pockets of darkspawn remaining?"

"We are down to clearing out stragglers. It will take more time to reclaim the blighted areas and to deal with infected and ghouls, but I believe Ferelden is well on its way to recovery," Loghain replied. "Even without reinforcements."

"Well if someone had recruited the way he was supposed to..." Jerath said, looking up at Loghain.

"I don't see the point, frankly," Loghain replied. "Conscripting the folks that keep trying to kill you is working out for us well enough so far."

"Sigrun and Anders have never tried to kill me," Jerath said.

"Anders got you into a fight with a dozen templars," Loghain replied. "That counts. And Sigrun made you that roast nug."

"Well..." Jerath twitched a shoulder. "Fair point on the nug. But it's not like Anders went looking for the fight with the templars. Oghren hasn't tried to kill me either."

"You didn't conscript him, he volunteered," Loghain countered.

Anora shook her head. "I really can't tell if you two are being serious."

Loghain set his glass down. "More so than is entirely good for his health."

"It's amazing how many of my friends have tried to kill me." Jerath shrugged.

Loghain smiled, then looked at Anora. "To be honest, I had in mind recruiting Faldon while I was here, but that was before I knew you'd made him guard captain."

#

Anora stood on the balcony, looking out over the city. She smiled. "I haven't seen you joke with someone like that since Maric died."

Loghain leaned casually on the door frame. "Odd how things work out, sometimes. His mother was a night elf in the rebellion. She saved my life once too." He glanced back in the direction the Warden Commander had gone. "I admit I've become fond of the man."

"More boy than man," she said, shaking her head. "But that boy is Warden-Commander. What happened to the dwarf?"

"Last letter she sent, she was in Par Vollen, discussing the potential of recruiting some Qunari into the wardens."

"They had a qunari with them during the blight, yes?" Anora raised an eyebrow.

"Sten," Loghain said, providing the name. "He held the Denerim gate during that last fight. Half the guards with him said he and Oghren practically held it by themselves." He shrugged. "The other elf is in Orlais, the mage and other dwarf are in Antiva."

Anora shook her head. "So you are running things then," she said.

Loghain shook his head. "He's young, but an apt pupil. He took my advice about the Vigil, and added a few things of his own. It held against a force that nearly rivaled the one that attacked Denerim. And he saved Amaranthine on top of that." He was silent for a moment. "You should marry him."

"I..." She blinked. "What?" Anora shook her head. "You can't be serious. He's far too young for me, even if he wasn't an elf."

"And possibly the only man in Ferelden I'd consider worthy of you," Loghain answered. "His father is a bann and he is technically an arl, giving him sufficient rank even if he wasn't also the Warden-Commander. He saved Amaranthine. Killed a god. Really, what more can you ask for?"

Anora laughed. "How old is he? Twenty?"

Loghain was silent a moment. "Seventeen," he admitted reluctantly.

"Maker, he's young enough he actually could be my son," she said. She turned and actually looked at him. "You..." She raised an eyebrow. "Are actually serious about this, aren't you?"

Loghain shrugged. "I like the idea of grandchildren," he said.

"Fine. I'll adopt him," Anora replied. "Or you can. Erlina seems to enjoy having a little brother, and he doesn't seem the type to pull hair." She sighed, and leaned out over the railing. He came and stood next to her.

"I am sorry," he said gently. "I cost you much."

"When it came down to a duel..." She shuddered slightly at the memory. "I thought I was going to have to watch you die, and that it would be partly my fault. I expected them to send the qunari, or Alistair..." She shook her head. "Then they sent him, and I thought it was over and you were going to win..."

"I thought the same," Loghain said. "For about the first three seconds of the fight. I trained his mother. She trained him. He took me apart." He sighed. "Then he put me back together."

"Even if I wasn't opposed to the idea, I think that he might be. Cathiel made it very clear that if I so much as hinted opposition at Alistair's rule..."

"I'd be executed," Loghain finished softly.

"I won't risk you. And I don't think your Warden would risk alienating the throne," Anora said.

Loghain shrugged. "Well, he's already alienated Weisshaupt and possibly the entire chantry."

"He alienated Weisshaupt?"

"They ordered me to Orlais," Loghain replied. "He objected."

"How did that alienate the chantry?" Anora asked.

"That was the mage, Anders. He escaped the circle. When they tried to reclaim him, Jerath conscripted him, citing the assistance he'd provided in retaking the Vigil. Apparently, a few templars weren't happy about that, and tried to reclaim him anyway. Jerath killed them. There have been a few exchanges since."

"So he will need the support of the throne," Anora pointed out.

Loghain sighed. "Perhaps you are right. Still..." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Consider it?"

"I will," Anora said.

#

Loghain stroked the nose of one of the horses Anora had given them. Jerath gave the beast a questioning look. Loghain chuckled. "True, they aren't griffins," he said. "Though the original stock did come from the Anderfels."

"Why bring in horses?" Jerath asked.

"Initially, I planned to field a calvary," Loghain responded. "Cailin wasn't particularly interested in the endeavor." He glanced at the elf, then back at the horse. "You ride them," he said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Jerath rolled his eyes. "Not much good in the Deep Roads," he said. "Not sure we need them overland. Not all of us Wardens are busted down old men."

"True, but trying to slow my pace so the children can keep up is getting hard on these old knees," Loghain replied.

Anora tried to stiffle a laugh. Both men turned at the sound, then chuckled. "Anora, you didn't have to come see us off," Loghain said.

Jerath gave her a slight bow. "We appreciate your hospitality, Teyrna. And the saving of Loghain's knees."

"Do visit again," Anora replied. "You are always welcome here."

#

Jerath climbed down off the horse and shook his head. "Whoever first thought to actually climb onto one of these things was insane."

"Says the man who regularly jumps onto the back of dragons." Loghain dismounted more easily.

Jerath stretched, easing the cramps in his legs. "That's different. I'm trying to kill them. Not ride them."

Loghain chuckled. "It takes practice to get comfortable in the saddle," he said.

"I'll take your word for it," Jerath said. He winced. "I'm not sure the faster ride is worth it. By the time you get to the battle, you'll be too stiff to move."

"Calvary forces get used to it, even develop calluses to make it easier," Loghain replied.

"That would explain why so many Orlesians are hard-asses," Jerath said.

Loghain leaned his forehead into his mount's shoulder, then sighed. "This is why people keep trying to kill him," he explained to the horse. He shrugged. "Short of another Blight, I doubt the Wardens themselves will have a need to field a calvary. But the Silver Order could make use of a calvary unit or two, especially if they are going to keep providing backup to the trouble you like to find."

"No, I get why you'd be interested," Jerath said. "These can keep heavy knights mobile, especially in a hammer and anvil. We'd need some lighter mounts for skirmishers though..." He starred off for a moment, playing out troop movements in his head, then nodded. "Alec worked with horses before the Blight. I think he'd be the right man for that."

"My thoughts exactly," Loghain said.

"Maybe I'll see about arranging a knighthood for him. He's earned one after that skirmish in Esterling."

"You could knight him," Loghain pointed out. "You are Arl of Amaranthine, not just Warden-Commander. You are also of the nobility due to your father's elevation to Bann."

Jerath blinked. One day, he really needed to read up on how this Arl thing worked, exactly. "Arls can make knights?"

"You didn't know that?" Loghain asked, frank surprise in his tone.

"They told me I was responsible for the protection of the lands of Amaranthine," Jerath replied.

Loghain shook his head. "There are actual benefits that come with that responsibility. The nobles in your land are sworn to obey you... not that they ever actually will."

Jerath shrugged. "At least they've stopped actively working against me."

"How many did you have to kill?" Loghain asked jokingly.

"Just three." He started building up a campfire.

Loghain raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Oh, right, that was before you came by." He shrugged. "Bann Esmerelle and a couple others were causing problems. Stirring up riots and the like, some kind of dispute over things Howe had promised them. They initiated violence. Their heirs are a bit more polite. And competent, for that matter."

Loghain sighed. "Well, the grant and withdraw of titles on your lands is part of your purview as Arl. You are also entitled to a voice if a Landsmeet is called, or you could call one yourself." He glanced at the elf. "You are also now of sufficient noble rank that you could marry Anora."

"That's..." He dropped the flint. "Wait, you are serious?" Jerath stared up at him.

"I am, actually," Loghain replied.

Jerath sighed. "There are a lot of reasons that would be a bad idea." He shook his head. "I could start with the fact that she got me thrown into Fort Drakon."

"A mere inconvenience. By the time Ser Cauthrien informed me she'd arrested you, you and the queen had already broken out." Loghain furrowed his brow. "How'd you manage that, by the way?"

"Cathiel and I stole some guard armor and went out the front gate."

"Fine, don't tell me," Loghain muttered.

"I'm sure you probably already noticed this, but Howe was absolute shit when it came to hiring anyone competent." Jerath shrugged. "We put on armor, then joined up with a patrol, and left by the front gate."

"And nobody noticed you are a teenage elf?" Loghain began assembling food items from their pack.

"I'm told one of Cathiel's first acts as queen involved firing every guard Howe had hired or promoted."

"Smart woman," Loghain grudgingly admitted. "That whole situation was complicated. Things have settled down a bit, and Anora is still unwed."

"I'm going to change the subject now."

#

Cathiel whistled under her breath when they came around the hill and she caught her first glimpse of the Vigil. From the report, she expected to find little more than smoking ruins. The walls, though damaged, had clearly been reinforced. It appears the new gate had barely taken dents. The men patrolling around the keep were dressed in... silverite? She shot a covert glance at Senior Warden Habren and noted the man was trying very hard not to look impressed. Oghren, for his part, wasn't bothering to hide his smug expression.

"It appears the messenger may have overestimated the damage."

Oghren grinned. "If Voldrik had finished his work before the darkspawn came, there wouldn't be any damage at all. As it is, some of the human-work fell down."

"At least the commander put our funds to adequate use," Habren sniffed.

#

Oghren led them up to a balcony. Two dwarves were having what appeared to be a serious argument regarding the mountings of a ballista.

"Welcome to the Vigil, your majesty," came a quiet voice from the other side of the balcony. Cathiel turned. She felt a small amount of surprise. Jerath had grown in the time since she'd seen him last, filling out in the chest and shoulders. She doubted anyone could mistake him for a child any longer.

"Commander," she responded, smiling. "It is good to see you again."

Jerath nodded at the dwarves. "Voldrik is of the opinion that a ballista that can cover a spread below the walls is sufficient. Dworkin thinks the mount should be adjusted so that the ballista can hit targets in the air, should we find ourselves facing another archdemon." He raised an eyebrow at her, "what do you think?"

"Well, there has been an increase in dragon sightings of late..."

"HA!" the lighter-haired dwarf gestured grandly. "Her majesty agrees with me!"

"... though I would not sacrifice accuracy or power versus ground targets on such a supposition."

"HA!" the other dwarf thumped the first dwarf in the chest. "Her majesty agrees with me!"

Jerath shook his head. "Put your prototype on the southeast approach, Dworkin. We will see how it performs. In the meantime, Voldrik will oversee the ballista repairs." He turned his attention back to his guests. "I asked the servants to bring something chilled to my office when I noticed you on approach. Please, follow me."

Habren sniffed as he followed. He began voicing his displeasure as soon as the door closed. "The funds from Weisshaupt are for managing the keep, not for indulging dwarven prototypes and..." he inhaled, and made a show of regaining control of himself.

Jerath's expression never changed. In fact, he didn't even appear to acknowledge Habren's existence. "How is Denerim?"

"Things are coming along well. Repairs to the exterior walls have all been completed, and both food and trade are once again flowing into the city. Your father has settled in nicely as bann."

"I am glad to hear it. I'm told the Dalish are building an actual city in their new territory."

"City may be overstating the matter slightly, but yes, they have been building. Your father has been speaking with Keeper Lanaya, and some of the elves from the alienage have gone to lend their help with the actual construction."

Habren frowned. "I fear we must dispense with the pleasantries. I believe you know why we are here. We received your letter."

"As you were meant to," Jerath responded. "That is, after all, why I sent it."

"You overstep your position, young man!" Habren shook his finger at Jerath.

"Wait a moment," Cathiel interjected. Habren had said nothing about a letter when he'd requested she accompany him to inspect the Vigil. "What letter?"

"This..."

Jerath interrupted smoothly. "They requested some of my people be transferred. I declined to oblige them."

"You issued a threat to Weisshaupt!" Habren sputtered. "Not to mention issued a challenge to the Chantry itself!"

"I was not aware that the Wardens were beholden to the Chantry."

"They aren't!"

"Then I fail to see the problem." Jerath's voice was pleasant, something Cathiel failed to find comforting.

"Jerath, perhaps you could explain?" she asked.

"Wueisshaupt demanded I transfer one of my people to Orlais, and turn another over to the templars. Since they have declined to send me more than a dozen wardens, and those wardens were sent in so unprepared that most were killed before I even arrived here, I told Weisshaupt that I would not be complying and if they persisted in pestering me with such ridiculous requests I would be forced to object strenuously. They interpreted that as a threat." He shrugged. "No doubt because it was meant to be one."

"You..." She stared at him. "You said what?" She thought she caught a faint trace of amusement on his face.

"You will send Loghain on to Orlais immediately," Habren stated. "Perhaps an arrangement can be made regarding the mage, Anders, provided all else is..."

"Does your eagerness to remove Loghain from my service have anything to do with your concerns regarding what Maric may have told him regarding the Architect?" Jerath quietly interrupted.

Habren made a choking sound. Cathiel looked from one man to the other, then simply made herself comfortable at the table, helping herself to the chilled pitcher.

Habren found his voice, "Let us not forget that Loghain Mac Tir was responsible for the deaths of..."

"Because if any of you had informed me that there was a darkspawn running around that not only was single-handedly responsible for the previous blight, but also that it knew the locations of the remaining old gods, I would have made destroying it a far higher priority."

Cathiel dropped the drink she'd just finished pouring. "What?"

"Learning that it was only due to the wardens that the darkspawn had the knowledge of the old gods’ location in the first place was certainly enlightening," Jerath continued, his voice even. "The Architect was behind the first attack on the Vigil, a 'misunderstanding' that occurred due to it's desire to access Grey Warden blood in an effort to free more of it's fellows and provide them with intelligence."

"This Architect was behind the attack on Amaranthine?" Cathiel stood.

"That was another intelligent darkspawn, a broodmother that called herself, fittingly enough, the 'Mother'. She appears to have also been behind the creation of a new type of darkspawn, the Childer. She, at least, has been dealt with." Jerath never took his eyes from Habren.

Habren drew himself up in what appeared to be an attempt to tower over the elf. "I am not here to discuss the Architect, but rather your actions and how they relate to continuing relationships with Weisshaupt and the..."

While Habren spoke, Jerath went to the desk and removed a lockbox. He set it on the table in front of Habren, then offered the man the key. The man stumbled a bit, before going silent a moment and taking the key. He opened the lockbox, revealing it was full of sovereigns. "What is this?"

"Per Mistress Woolsey's accounting, the funds sent by Weisshaupt. I am, however, keeping Mistress Woolsey herself."

Habren sputtered incoherently. Jerath continued, "Between my funds, our own resources, and the donations that have come in, both the Vigil and Amaranthine are well on their way to recovery. Weisshaupt resources, though appreciated, are not necessary."

"You..."

"Any additional recruits or Wardens you send may join, of course, if they measure up to our standards. I choose my people."

"This is entirely unacceptable! You..." Habren made a gesture that suggested he wanted to strangle Jerath. "You..."

"Knife ear?" Jerath supplied.

"When I tell Weisshaupt..."

"Tell them what? That Amaranthine and many of its people were saved, against impossible odds? That the Vigil held, despite the forces arranged against it? That an insanely intelligent broodmother was prevented from unleashing a new blight? That the Architect agreed to pull the darkspawn deeper into the trenches, giving us a chance to rebuild and possibly eliminate the threat of future blights? That the Grey Wardens can give Kal'Hirol back to the dwarven nations? Or merely that the man who killed an archdemon and lived to tell the tale finds them annoying and wishes they would leave him alone so that he can do his job?"

"I..."

"That will be all, Warden Habren. I will have someone escort you back to your ship in Amaranthine."

"I..." Habren turned to Cathiel beseechingly. "Your majesty!"

Cathiel frowned. "Habren, did the wardens have prior knowledge that this 'Architect' was present in Ferelden?" When Habren refused to meet her eyes, she nodded. "I'm sure Oghren will be willing to take you back to Amaranthine."

#

After Habren was on his way, Cathiel turned back to Jerath. "You threatened Weisshaupt?"

"It's this thing I do." He twitched a shoulder.

Cathiel shook her head from side to side and laughed. "You've done good here, Jerath. By the time we even learned of the danger over in Denerim we were already receiving messages that you'd saved the city."

"I did not do it alone." He nodded. "Would you like to meet my Wardens?"

"Of course."

Jerath signaled to someone just outside the door, and a few moments later, a tattooed dwarf entered. An elven woman with Dalish markings followed her in, then the mage Alistair had mentioned. A man with a cane and a lower leg made out of metal entered as a woman built like a brick wall held the door open. The next man wore a closed-faced helmet, and he was followed a moment later by Oghren, Loghain, and a man that looked vaguely familiar to her. Oghren glanced over at Jerath. "Piss-pants declined the escort, boss. Rode out of here like you'd set a dragon on him."

Jerath nodded. "Wardens, I'd like to introduce you all to Cathiel Therin, Queen of Ferelden." He gestured to each Warden as he spoke. "Your majesty, may I present Sigrun, also of the Legion of the Dead. This is Velanna, Anders, Keenan, Skyhunter, and Justice. I believe you are already acquainted with Oghren and Loghain, and you may also know Nathaniel."

Cathiel was giving Loghain a distasteful look when the last name spoken registered. "Nathaniel..." Her eyes widened as she looked at the man. "Nathaniel HOWE?" She whirled on Jerath. "Recruiting that traitor wasn't enough, you had to recruit a HOWE?"

"Your majesty, as I thought I just made perfectly clear, I choose my people. Nathaniel has served the wardens well, as did his great grandfather before him. Who we are before the Joining does not matter, only who we are after."

Cathiel inhaled, and regained control of herself. "You recruited a Howe? Are you so hard up for recruits you must go to a family of spiteful traitors? I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. Wherever did you find a Howe?"

"At Vigil's Keep, your majesty. There is another matter of which you should be aware." Jerath said.

"Oh?" Cathiel said.

"Justice, if you would."

The man removed his helmet, revealing...

"What the..."

"This is Justice, a Fade spirit, inhabiting the body of a Grey Warden named Kristoff. Kristoff was unfortunately murdered by darkspawn, but Justice has served admirably in his stead."

"Loghain..." Cathiel shook her head. "A Howe, and now..." If she wasn't mistaken, Oghren was actually amused by what was going on. She made a mental note to shoot him later. "An abomination?"

"As well as two apostates, one of whom was, until recently, terrorizing the Wending Wood." Jerath responded. He nodded to Skyhunter. "And a werewolf."

"Remember that time I apologized for shooting you? I take it back."   She shook her head. "I may, in fact, shoot you again."

Jerath nodded. "Sigrun, Oghren, would you be so kind as to follow our friend back to Amaranthine. Make sure he gets on the boat without..." He shrugged. "Incident. And ask Constable Aiden to return with you, if he would."

"Right away, Commander!" the tattooed dwarf responded.

"Loghain, stay. The rest of you, dismissed."

"Yes Commander." They gave various salutes before departing.

Cathiel stared after the Wardens. It took her a moment to realize Jerath was quietly watching her. She sighed ruefully. "Habren came to Denerim, all incised about your 'oversteps'. He wanted you relieved of duty and sent to Weisshaupt, and me step in or recall Brehan or Brosca to serve. I thought he was being ridiculous. Jerath..." She took a deep breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling my duty, your majesty. As I must."

"You are doing that thing again where you answer without actually answering."

"The Architect's original plan was to unleash the darkspawn sickness everywhere, and to that end he had the help of several Orlesian mages, as well as two wardens who formerly held the title of Commander of the Grey. He still has the help of one former warden, a silent sister by the name of Utha. They knew this, Cathiel. They knew this, and told no one. The Blight came when the Architect tried to use his ritual to awaken Urthemial free from the taint, in a misguided effort to free all darkspawn from the call of the old ones. The Architect knows the location of the remaining Old Gods. He will try again. All we've done is buy time." Jerath moved to a map spread on his table. "They knew that the Blight would come to Ferelden. They knew..." He shook his head. "And we had twenty three wardens at Ostagar."

"How could they..."

"Duncan knew." His voice was quiet.

"What?"

"Duncan was part of the group of Grey Wardens who first encountered the Architect."

"How do you know this?"

Loghain spoke up. "Because they took Maric with them, in an attempt to find Ortan Thaig, which Maric and I had once found by accident during the rebellion."

Cathiel turned to face Loghain. "Forgive me if I wish greater confirmation on the matter than just your word."

"The Dwarven Shaperate will confirm that both Loghain and Maric found their way from Ortan Thaig, and later encountered a group of Legionnaires who lent their strength to the Rebellion." Jerath responded. "I can confirm that a dwarven Grey Warden named Utha was a companion of the Architect, and that the Architect awoke the archdemon."

"I see." Cathiel frowned. "And it got away?"

"An alliance, for what little it is worth, was formed, and it has withdrawn for now. I did not know then that it knew the locations of the remaining Old Gods, or I would not have taken the chance."

Cathiel was about to respond when there was a loud thud from outside. Jerath covered his eyes with a hand. "Loghain, do you think there is any chance my instructions were unclear?"

Loghain smiled. "I imagine Dworkin will have found some loophole."

"Your majesty, please excuse me for a moment." Jerath left the room, leaving Cathiel alone with Loghain.

Cathiel tried not to look uncomfortable. Loghain, for his part, seemed equally uncertain. After the silence dragged on uncomfortably for several moments, she asked, 'how well did you know King Maric?"

"He was my friend." Loghain answered, his tone matter-of-fact. "If he'd wanted to conquer the Fade, I would have led the charge."

Cathiel frowned. "Why didn't he acknowledge Alistair?"

"He nearly did. Maric was never one to avoid his duty, and given his preference he would have acknowledged his son no matter the circumstance. But he had more than his honor to think of. It would have ruined Rowan, after all. She'd be reduced to a concubine in the eyes of our neighbors, and put Cailan's status as heir in question. So Maric made the hard choice. Eamon offered to raise the boy, and that was that."

"That's it? Honor and politics, and no concern for Alistair?"

"What do you think would have become of Alistair, if Maric had claimed him? He would have been the bastard prince, and a continual reminder to Rowan of Maric's infidelity. At least with Eamon, Alistair had a childhood."

"What made Maric such a great king?" The man had been a great king. Just about everyone who had known him agreed on that much.

"There are men who inspire such devotion that everyone around would lay down their lives for him. And there are men who come and go from this world, and no one notes it. What makes them so? Your guess is as good as mine. Maric was remarkable; that's all I can say of him. Such men are rare, and I count myself fortunate to have known two."

"Two?"

"The Commander is not as..." He sent a glance at the door before turning back to her. "Diplomatic, as Maric, but he certainly does inspire. Maric once managed to escape a demon's hold in the fade, in spite of its best efforts. If the tale Oghren tells bears resemblance to the truth, it seems the Commander once did the same. I do not think this alliance with the Architect will end as poorly as you might think. The Commander does have a knack for turning enemies into allies."

One of those enemies turned allies was talking to her right now. "How?" Maybe she should see if Jerath had any interest in acting as Ferelden's ambassador to Orlais.

"In my case, he more or less presented the challenge facing us and dared me to meet it. I expected to die facing the archdemon, as penance for my actions. He did much the same for Nathaniel, and that young man would follow him into the fade without hesitation. As would I. Odd, I suppose."

"What?" She vaguely remembered the day when she could communicate with more than one word at a time."

"When I first met Maric, I hated him. Even tried to kill him a couple times, and tried to leave him for dead a couple more. Nathaniel came to the Vigil to kill the Commander. I'm told the look on his face when the Commander recruited him was quite amusing." Loghain shrugged. "He really isn't at all like his father, of that you can be assured."

"And you'd know?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." He met her eyes steadily. "I would."

The door opened, and Jerath reentered. "Dworkin will, fortunately, not need a new apprentice." He turned his attention back to Cathiel. "Quarters have been arranged, if you intend to stay a while. Seneschal Varel will want to hold court for you."

#

Jerath met Cathiel as she was exiting the quarters they'd provided for her. "Your majesty, would you allow me to show you the Vigil?"

"Of course." She followed him through the fort. He pointed out the improvements they'd made, then took her to where she could see the soldiers training. She smiled as she watched the archers, then looked around. "Where is Loghain?"

"He rode out with Ser Alec this morning to look over our calvary." All things considered, it was probably best to keep Loghain out of Cathiel's line of sight.

"You have calvary?"

"The Order of Vigilance numbers twenty at the moment. Ser Alec is setting very high standards. Loghain thinks he has the makings of a solid captain."

"I'm impressed. And I'm not just saying that to be polite." She shook her head and laughed softly. "Saitada spoke with me before giving you the helm. We thought it was just a way to keep you from running off to look for Morrigan." She gave him a concerned look. "Have you heard from her?"

"No." He twitched a shoulder, and kept himself from fiddling with the ring. "Nor do I believe I will."

She nodded, then followed him back into the keep. She blinked at what appeared to be happening in the hall, then looked back at Jerath. He kept his facial expression straight and pretended not to notice anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't like it actually was out of the ordinary, come to think of it. "Seneschal Varel spoke with me this morning. There are a few nobles that have expressed an interest in bringing petitions to the crown."

"Anything that is going to cause a problem for you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, occasionally darting glances back at the hall.

His detractors had been few of late. "Lord Brent is unhappy with the trade agreement Mistress Woolsey has reached with a group of Orlesian merchants. I would like to also discuss the crown providing a commendation to Captain Garevel of Amaranthine for his actions in ridding the city of darkspawn."

"I can arrange that." She gave him a wry look, and shook her head. "Are we just going to continue to ignore the fact that your healer is swinging on the chandelier?"

"I believe that would be best for everyone." He stepped forward, then opened the door into the next room, giving a slight bow as he gestured for her to proceed.

She shook her head, then walked through.

#

Cathiel knocked lightly on Jerath's door. It was opened a moment later, and a mabari popped its head out. Cathiel smiled. The dog looked up at her, then shoved the door open and gave her an expectant look. Jerath was sitting at his desk. He rose as she entered.

"You got a mabari," she said.

"More like she got some Wardens. She sort of came with the keep," he responded. "This is her office, and she deigns to let me use it." He gestured for her to join him at the table set up near the window.

"I wanted a chance to talk in private. I should not question your authority in front of your subordinates."

"You are queen, Cathiel."

Cathiel chuckled. "And you are both Commander of the Grey and Lord of Amaranthine. Would that some of our other lords managed their lands half as well." She sighed. "I'd heard there was an incident with some of Howe's lackeys."

"I was able to solve that problem through judicious use of violence."

"I heard that too." She smiled. "We didn't really get a chance to catch up earlier. Your father sends his love and hopes that you will visit Denerim soon." Her smile was fond. "He is an amazing man. Were he not Bann, I would snap him up as my steward. Your cousin Shianni has been assisting him."

"I'm glad to hear things are going well." He nodded. "I hear Alistair seems to have decided being king is not so bad."

"He has even managed to reconcile somewhat with Goldanna. Fergus took her eldest as his squire." She smiled affectionately, then sighed. "Jerath, are you sure you know what you are doing? Challenging Weisshaupt over Loghain, of all people? And recruiting a Howe? Not to mention the..."

"Walking dead?" Jerath provided quietly. She nodded. He turned his gaze to the window for a few moments. "Nathaniel is a good man. He wishes to redeem his family name, and in my estimate already has. His sister, Delilah, lives in Amaranthine, and just gave birth to a son."

Cathiel sighed. "I remember Delilah. We played together as children. There was a time my mother thought Fergus would marry her, but then he met Oriana and, well..." She shook her head. "You say he is not like his father?"

"He is no coward, for starters." Jerath's mouth twitched. "If he reminds me of anyone, it's you. Picks locks, breaks into places he shouldn't, occasionally punches people in the face, can put an arrow in a darkspawn's eye from a hundred yards." He shrugged. "He hasn't shot me though."

She laughed. "Fine. I'll give over on the Howe. I shouldn't blame the son for the crimes of the father anyway. But..." She folded her arms. "The other one. Justice. Jerath, you can't just let an abomination wander around the keep."

"Is Wynne still your court mage?"

"Low blow, Jerath. That's different and you know it. The spirit keeps her alive. It doesn't animate her corpse. Wynne is still Wynne." She glared.

"Would you rather I let him wander around outside the keep, loose on Ferelden?"

"I suppose not. You cannot simply send him back to the Fade?"

"We have not yet found a way to do so. Perhaps when Lenore returns from Antiva. Neither Anders nor Velanna have studied much in the way of spirit magic."

"And Loghain..." she sighed. It was clear that somehow, Jerath had won the man's loyalty. "He said he and Nathaniel would follow you into the Fade."

"In a manner of speaking, Nathaniel already has. That's where we originally met Justice."

"Sounds like quite the tale." She raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Anders for it. He tells it best, I think."

"I suppose you aren't going to relent on the whole 'templars wanting him back' thing either," she smiled. "On that one, I suppose I can back you. The Templar order isn't all that happy with Alistair and I anyway. Not since we gave the Ferelden circle some independence. I doubt Lenore will be back for some time. I think she, Zevran, and Brosca may actually be running the Antivan Crows at this point."

"So we may one day soon face competent assassins. I trust you've dealt with the lax security at Fort Drakon by now?"

"You should have seen the looks on those guards faces when I came into inspect the place as queen. I thought they were going to wet themselves." She grinned. "A few of them practically fainted when they learned I wasn't planning on executing anyone over that incident." She frowned thoughtfully. "You ended up in the Fade again? Same as before?"

"Not really. We ended up in..." He tapped a location on the map spread out on his desk. "What seemed to be the memory of the town of Blackmarsh. The Baroness turned into a pride demon and drew us all back into the real world, so we killed her and then went around closing veil tears."

"How did you do that?"

"Justice, mostly. He enchanted our weapons and then pointed the tears out." Jerath shrugged. "Give it another year or so, and the Blackmarsh may once again be habitable."

"It falls under the borders of Amaranthine. I..." She frowned, and then looked up at him. "I never asked. That first time in the fade..." She'd seen only her dream, but he'd seen them all, and the places between. "What was it like for you?"

"An enraged human woman shot me."

She glared. "In my defense, you had just killed what I thought was Rory."

"How is Ser Gilmore?"

"He is the captain of the Queen's guard now. Oh, you'll never guess who he is marrying."

"Nesiara."

"How..."

"She wrote me. Her parents were killed, and she asked if I'd stand for her." He smiled. "I will be stopping there on my way to Orzammar."

"You are going to Orzammar?"

"I received a letter a couple days ago regarding a matter in the Deep Roads. Since Saitada and Brosca are unavailable, the dwarves wrote me for aid." He shrugged. "Something about golems."

"Then I suppose I'll see you at the festivities. It doesn't..." She hesitated a moment. "Her marrying Ser Gilmore doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Ser Gilmore marrying her doesn't bother you, does it?"

"I suppose I see your point. Neither of us is the person we were before. Have you..." She gave him a sympathetic look. "Have you heard from Morrigan?"

"No."

"So you remain an eligible bachelor? I'll mention that to your father."

Jerath smiled. "Don't you start too. Loghain just finally gave over trying to talk me into marrying Anora."

"That..." She blinked. "Seriously?" Jerath rolled his eyes and nodded. She shook her head. "Some of what Habren said..." She sighed. "Jerath, it is possible you are overstepping your authority as Warden-Commander."

"I would think you'd be more concerned about me overstepping my authority as Arl," Jerath replied. He sighed. "Look around the Vigil, Cathiel. It isn't just the Wardens. I'm raising an army, with Wardens to lead. Loghain is the finest general Ferelden ever produced. He's been training the soldiers, and some of the wardens. Sigrun in particular is proving to be an able student. Perhaps..." He leaned back in his chair. "It may one day be possible to truly put an end to the danger of the darkspawn."

Cathiel looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "It's funny. The one of us who never dreamed of being a Warden is the one who turned out to be the best at it. I'll send a letter to Weisshaupt, stating that Vigil's Keep is operating with the full support of Ferelden."

"Thank you."

"I'll also refrain from mentioning the eligible bachelor thing to your father."

"Good." He twitched a shoulder. "Then I won't have to hang out a banner mentioning I've seen the queen of Ferelden naked."

Cathiel laughed.

#

Oghren belched. "So, Commander, about our new recruits."

"I think they are shaping up well," Jerath said.

"Oh, they are, they are." Oghren leaned forward. "But there is a problem with their training."

"It's not really a problem..." Keenan tried to say.

Oghren talked over him. "I mean, they are going to feel left out!"

"Let out of what?"

"Talking darkspawn, ghost dragons, battling crazy Orlesians..."

"Hey..." Keenan gave him a mock glare.

"...in the Fade. Turning into werewolves and you know, the weird stuff. We gotta make them feel at home."

Jerath nodded slowly. "I see."

"Fortunately, Keenan here has a solution to the problem."

"And I apologize, very, very deeply, Commander, for ever even mentioning it to him." Keenan hid his face behind a hand.

"Did you know Orlesians make this stuff called aquae lucidius. They make it out of wyvern spit. Good stuff. Had me seeing things all over the place."

"Schleets?"

"Schleets and Nargals even. And purple dragons!" Oghren spread his hands. "So, here is my plan..."

Jerath sighed. At least morale was high.


	15. Clouds on the Horizon

Another letter from Redcliffe. Some miners had found traces of corruption inside a shaft, and Teagan had ordered it sealed until he had a chance to send Wardens to investigate. No rush. It was good dealing with a noble that actually understood both the danger and the demands upon the wardens. He'd send Nathaniel, with Velanna as backup. He'd a mind to confer the rank of constable on the archer, but needed to see how he did on his own.

Something itched at the back of his mind. He shook his head, and started to stand. It hit him all at once. A wave of emotion. Confusion, tinged with a mix of pain. Triumph. And then, trembling and slow, love. It grew, washing away both triumph and confusion. He staggered under its weight.

The mabari stood, and came over to where he was leaning on the wall. Wistful regret, longing, love. Renewed determination, but under that, love. He slid down the wall to the floor, and the mabari pushed her head against his chest. He stroked her ears. Outside the window, he could see the leaves changing from green to gold. And he knew.

"I'm a father." He buried his face in the dog's neck. "I'm a father."

#

His commander was sitting on the floor, the mabari in his lap. His head rested on his shoulder, and his chest rose and fell softly. The dog stood as he entered, and chuffed very softly. Loghain nodded.

He was surprised at how little the man weighed as he transfered him to the couch. Asleep, all worry gone from his face, he actually looked his age. The hound positioned herself beside the couch, and looked from him to the sleeping boy, then back again. Carefully, Loghain removed the boots, then found a blanket and tucked it around him.

The hound curled herself into a ball, but both eyes remained open. He knelt, and patted her head. Tear tracks stained the boy's face. The father in him clenched his fists. He patted the dog again, and went to stand guard over his friend's sleep. He'd fetch breakfast in a few hours, and this time he'd stay to make sure the boy actually ate.

#

Jerath looked at the bodies laid out in the hall. "Four Wardens. Seven templars," he counted softly before striding over to where Habren stood. It was all he could do not to draw his blade on the man. Loghain followed a step behind him.

Habren shook his head smugly. "The mage became possessed, Warden-Commander. Much as we feared. We did..."

"Everything you could, I'm certain," Jerath interrupted without raising his voice. "You arrived very quickly after I left on this particular mission."

"It was clear you needed reinforcements, after all," Habren replied. "Weisshaupt is going to want an explanation."

"And you, and your surviving friends, will be returning to give it to them," Jerath said calmly. "Immediately."

"It would be best..."

"For you to be underway," Jerath said, still calm. "Before I must make my inquiry into the orders you have tucked away in the false bottom of your chest official. I'm certain the King and Queen would also be interested in their contents."

Habren's eyes bulged. "Listen you..."

"You will address the Warden Commander with the respect benefiting his station," Loghain said firmly. Habren looked around the room. Weapons weren't quite being drawn, but the assembled Wardens and guards were making it very clear they were armed. Nathaniel in particular was fingering his bow as though he were just waiting for an excuse.

"I..." Habren swallowed. "Commander, surely you understand that this incident will have repercussions..." Habren said, in a voice he obviously intended to be soothing.

"This incident occurred after you took command, over the clearly stated objections of the Warden I had left in charge. It occurred only after you had made changes to the Vigil's meticulously laid out duty rosters and procedures. It," Jerath's voice enunciated each word carefully, "is on your head. Get out of my arling, before I order that head put on a pike."

Habren gulped, and practically fled the room. Jerath jerked his head at Oghren, and the dwarf followed to harry the other warden.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Nathaniel said miserably. "I should not have allowed him to remove me from my post."

"I'm not blaming you, Nathaniel," Jerath responded. "Nor should you blame yourself. You are not at fault for this." He looked at the last of the wrapped forms, the one he'd left out of the earlier count. "It was Justice, then?"

"It was..." Nathaniel shook his head. "And..." He swallowed. "It wasn't."

Jerath nodded in acknowledgment. "Go through what belongings Anders left. See if you can figure out where he went. We can't leave him on the loose."

Nathaniel nodded, and he and Sigrun left the room. Velanna remained, looking at the bundles. She sighed. "The first thing Habren did is assign those two former templars to remain with Anders and I at all times." She shook her head. "It was..." She waved a hand. "Petty. He made Anders get rid of that cat you'd given him, and kept me here in the keep instead of letting me patrol the wood." She met his eyes. "Habren sent Varel away from the fort, telling him to go concern himself with Amaranthine."

"They wanted something to happen," Jerath said softly. "Though it seems they got far more than they expected. Head to Amaranthine in the morning, tell Varel he can return if it pleases him." He shook his head. "Actually, go now, and insist Varel return for his own safety. He was brought into the confidence of the wardens, and Habren, as you noted, is a petty man."

Velanna gave a jerky nod, and left. Loghain let his gaze travel over the bodies again before meeting the elf's eyes. "A misstep by your mages, dealt with firmly by the acting commander. A vote of confidence against you. A push for you to go to Weisshaupt to received proper training before being considered fit for command, backed up by the more numerous wardens loyal to the acting commander. Some of which would undoubtedly be 'escorting' you on that particular trip. A trip from which you would never return."

Jerath nodded. "Except they clearly weren't expecting Justice to be the catalyst." He shook his head. "Before we left, you said you had some potential recruits here as well?" He waited for Loghain's nod. "As soon as Varel arrives, put them through the Joining. Weisshaupt considered twenty three wardens sufficient for Ferelden with a Blight on our doorstep. We should have at least a dozen. Weisshaupt sending more than that would draw questions from their royalnesses, and it is at least clear that is something they do not want."

Loghain nodded. "I'll make arrangements to return the templars to the chantry, with all appreciation and acknowledgment of their..." He shook his head. "Valor," he finished. "We should return the ashes of the others to Weisshaupt. If nothing else, that may cause them to reconsider any similar attempts in the future." He glanced at Jerath. "Habren's report will..."

"Habren will not be returning to Weisshaupt," Jerath said softly. "But it is important that he be seen getting on a ship in Amaranthine."

"Understood, Commander." Loghain nodded.

#

The swords of the dead Wardens were hung on the wall. In the clearing east of the Vigil, Velanna performed the second half of the rite she'd begun and they'd adopted for their own. Trees were planted to honor the fallen Wardens. A row of apple trees marked the wardens that had died in the initial attack on the Vigil. Aura had chosen a walnut tree for Kristoff. She stood there, in her chantry robes, and prayed for the fallen.

#

Jerath knew the moment he stopped being alone in the room. He turned, expecting to see one of this wardens, then stopped short. "Flemeth."

The witch smiled. "You are planning on sending men to retake your missing mage."

Jerath nodded. "He killed four Wardens making his escape. He's an abomination now."

"I am aware," Flemeth said, examining the back of her hand. "Let him go."

"Let him?" Jerath shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I am asking you, lad." She smiled. "As a favor. Let him go. Do not pursue. Do not interfere in any way with his time in Kirkwall. And if he requests your help while he is there, give him what he asks."

Jerath leaned against the desk, head bowed over it. After a moment, he sighed. "So he is in the Free Marches." He shook his head. "Will you at least tell me why?"

"Because you asked me for the life of the other elf. Brehan, I believe was his name."

Jerath chuckled. "You know, I didn't even like the man at the time." He folded the map over on his desk, then nodded respectfully. "You look well."

She laughed. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Tea?"

She smiled. "Sugar, please."

He handed her a cup, then poured a cup for himself. She looked through the window as she took a sip.

"I take it I fell asleep at my desk?" He stirred his own tea.

"You work too hard, young man. This seemed better than trying to get past the attack dog that sits outside your door. Or the mabari."

Jerath shook his head. "He says you once made trees come alive and attack him."

"They were already alive," she replied. "He was being very rude." She smiled. "You, on the other hand, have manners. Part of me regrets not keeping you for myself," she said, and laughed.

"Four favors remain. I don't suppose you'd like to just get them all out of the way?"

"One more, perhaps. In a year, you will meet me at Ostagar, in the remains of Tower Ishal. You will come with me, you will answer my questions, you will get me in and do what I bid you once inside, then you will return here and never speak of what occurred to another living soul."

Jerath nodded. "Until then." He set his cup on his desk. "Shall I turn my back so you can vanish mysteriously?"

"Such a dear boy." She smiled.

#

Velanna set the tray on his desk. She smiled at him. "You did not come down for breakfast."

"I got distracted." Jerath gestured at some papers.

She nodded, and began fixing him a cup of tea. "You should take time for yourself, now and then." She set the cup down, then hesitated. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me on a walk this afternoon?"

"Not a bad idea." He nodded. "Grab Nathaniel and Sigrun after lunch, and we can scout an area for the new watchtower."

A frustrated look briefly crossed her face. "Certainly, Commander."

#

Nathaniel gestured, and Velanna unleashed the spell. He and Skyhunter broke cover, followed by a dozen of the Silver Order. The bandits took one look at them, and started dropping their weapons and throwing their hands in the air.

Sergeant Maverlies shook her head. "It's almost not sporting."

He raised an eyebrow at Skyhunter, who shook her head. "And unfortunately, these aren't the right ones." He pointed at one of them. "You. We are looking for Norton Balvin."

The bandit raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with him?"

"He killed a Dalish child."

"So?"

Tree roots erupted from the ground, wrapping around the man and jerking him downward. A heartbeat later, only a bloody mess remained. Nathaniel shrugged, and pointed at another bandit. "You. We are looking for Norton Balvin."

"He camps about five miles north of here, on a ridge overlooking White Creek. Take you right to him, I can." The man swallowed.

Nathaniel nodded. He waited while the Silver Order secured the other men. Skyhunter made a soft growling noise, and he glanced at the former werewolf. She shook her head. "Bann Ceorlic will make them serve a day in the stocks, then let them go again."

"These are his lands. Right of High Justice is his."

"We will not be turning Norton over to him."

Nathaniel shook his head. "No. In that, we have the blessing of the king."

"Good," Velanna said. "Let us find this murderer."

#

Loghain saw the wagon roll into the courtyard, and went down to see to it. Varel was in Amaranthine, dealing with business. And if he left it to Jerath, the commander would just sign and agree to anything Felsi wanted. The man who rather casually jumped on the backs of dragons and chased demons through the Fade was absolutely terrified of the friendly dwarven brewer for some reason or another. All he'd managed to get by way of explanation was a glare and a threat to put him on stable cleaning duty if he didn't drop the subject.

Servants began unloading the casks. However the brewer had managed to put the fear of Felsi into the Warden-Commander, she and her partner, Bella, certainly did right by the Vigil. "Do you need an escort the rest of the way to Amaranthine?"

"I think we're good. The roads around here, at least, are safe for travel." She took the parchment he'd signed. "This going to be enough?"

"Three casks for the men, and one for Oghren. Should be sufficient."

"Think you got that backwards, Warden."

#

Nathaniel gratefully accepted the mug of hot soup. Once they'd identified themselves as wardens and soldiers of the Vigil, the Dalish had gone from moderately hostile to friendly and hospitable. Several of the hunters had challenged him to an archery contest, and accepted their loss with surprisingly good grace.

Skyhunter sat attentively in front of the storyteller, listening respectfully as the spoke. The Keeper approached. "Warden."

He stood, and gave her a polite bow. "Yes?"

She gestured to the young man beside her. "This is Hanirel."

"The scout who reported the darkspawn," Nathaniel removed the map from his belt pouch. "Can you show me where?"

The young man swallowed. "I could take you right to them."

Nathaniel glanced at him, then raised an eyebrow at the Keeper. She sighed, then nodded permissively. "Glad to have you along."

#

The carriage was under attack. Nathaniel sent the signal to his men, and they moved in rapidly. For a moment, he was sorry he'd left Velanna in the Dalish camp, but Skyhunter's war cry was also a good choice for striking fear into the hearts of bandits.

He caught the first of the bandits in the eye with an arrow as the group turned to face the new threat. Skyhunter brought her massive sword down, parting another bandit from his head. One of the bandits wrenched the carriage door open, and was met by a broadsword to the face from one of the people within.

Despite the bandits being surprisingly well armed, the battle was over quickly. Nathaniel moved to the carriage. "The bandits are dealt with."

A man stepped out of the carriage and gave him a surprised look. "Nathaniel?"

He blinked. "Fergus."


	16. Rebuilding

Sigrun grinned at Loghain when he entered. "They are starting to look like actual soldiers," she said cheerfully.

"We could use more archers," Loghain replied. "The crossbows are good en mass, but for skirmishes we need long bows."

"Any of them going to take the plunge, join the wardens?" Sigrun asked, offering Loghain some whiskey.

Loghain accepted, then nodded. "I think it's Padrig's reason for coming. I'm curious as to his real name."

"Well, if he joins up, it can stay Padrig," Sigrun said. "Good eye. I was actually about to bring him up."

"What's he guilty of?"

"Smuggling and piracy. Until someone tried to get him to smuggle some slaves. I think he's in more trouble from his ex-cohorts than the law," she said, pouring herself a drink. "I told Jerath about it while you were drilling, he's going to just cut to the chase and conscript the kid."

Loghain nodded, and tossed back the drink. He glared at the glass. "Maybe he can smuggle us in something decent," he said.

Sigrun grinned, "are you criticizing Oghren's finest? He's going to cry."

"Maybe if he didn't filter it through his socks," Loghain replied. He shook his head. "We could use this stuff as a weapon."

"Well, with the rain, the ale shipment got delayed, so..." she started to pour another glass, and Loghain took the bottle away from her.

"Anora recently sent me two bottles of Antivan brandy," he said. "If you promise not to tell Oghren, you are welcome to help me open one."

"Real Antivan brandy?" Sigrun's eyes widened. "I've heard..." She smiled. "Really? Alright, I promise."

#

"Commander."

"Yes?" He looked up to see Velanna.

She smiled at him, and held out a tray. "I made some pastries. Try one?"

He took one off the plate, and bit into it. "These are excellent." He looked down at it. "I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't often." Velanna set the tray down on his desk. "It's my mother's special recipe."

"What's the occasion?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not just occasions that can be special." She smiled. She waved at the tray. "This batch is for you."

"Thank you, Velanna." Jerath nodded. "I received a letter from Brehan. He is sending us a Dalish man who wants to be a Warden. He should be arriving any day." He raised an eyebrow. "Brehan said he doesn't have much experience outside of his clan. Would you mind showing him around until he gets acclimated?"

"Anything I can do to help you, Commander." She smiled.

"I appreciate it." He held up the pastry. "And this." He blinked when she kept standing there. "Was there something else?"

"I..." Velanna shook her head. "His name?"

"Oh." He turned back to the letter. "Orliv?"

"I will keep an eye out for him."

#

Loghain couldn't stop himself from chuckling as Sigrun held the glass under her nose, sniffing it contentedly. "It's almost too pretty to drink," she said.

Loghain sipped at his own glass, savoring the flavor. "I'm told in Antiva they often serve it hot, almost to the point of scalding."

Sigrun took a drink, and sighed happily. "So..." She looked up at him. "How often does she send you these bottles?"

"Every year on my name day," Loghain replied.

"You should have mentioned it, I'd have got you something," Sigrun said cheerfully before taking another sip. "I'm never really sure what to do with my stipend, since I don't have to buy food or clothes or anything really."

He handed her the bottle so she could refill her glass. "I noticed you've worked your way through most of the library. You could get more books."

"Yes, but which ones?"

They chatted amiably about various books. She finished the glass, then sighed sleepily. He started to suggest they make their farewells when she leaned forward and put her hand around the back of his neck before pulling him in for a kiss.

He pulled back after a moment, and shook his head. "Sigrun..."

She leaned in again, and he gently untangled himself. She started to stand up, and nearly fell. He caught her, then glanced at the bottle and shook his head. Carefully, he picked her up and laid her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her. She was asleep almost immediately. He shook his head, then left the room. He started to head to the guest rooms before remembering that they were occupied by merchants whose wagons had been damaged in the recent storm. He sighed, then stumbled towards the couch in the Warden-Commander's office.

#

Loghain woke and rubbed at his neck before realizing that there was a tray sitting on the table next to him. He glanced up to see the commander sitting at the desk, penning a document. A quick touch revealed the teapot was still hot, and Loghain poured himself a cup gratefully. The pounding in his head lessoned considerably after the first glass, and he poured himself another. By the third, he was beginning to feel almost human again. After finishing the pot, he stood, stretching out the kinks in his shoulder.

"There are empty cots down in the infirmary," Jerath said quietly.

"I..." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Probably should have realized that," Loghain replied sheepishly. "My apologies, Commander."

"You didn't put out the new duty roster, so I dropped by your quarters."

"Nothing happened," Loghain replied.

"Which is why tea and not broken legs," Jerath replied amiably. "She says she drank most of the bottle. You might be getting old. It only took her two cups of tea to be able to stand upright."

"She is half my age." Loghain said. "I left the duty roster on your desk."

"I found it, it's posted. Did Sigrun remember to tell you that Padrig is going to join the Wardens?"

"Yes. When will he be Joining?"

"Brehan sent a note that a Dalish by the name of Orliv is on his way, and should be here within the next day or so. Alistair is also going to be visiting us, so I plan to send you out with the recruits." Jerath glanced down at the stack of letters on his desk, then looked over at the map. "We've cleared out most of the darkspawn around here. Perhaps you could investigate the sighting in Gwaren?" He smiled. "Be sure to give Anora a full report on anything you find."

Loghain returned the smile. "Thank you, Commander."

#

"Your majesty." Jerath bowed. "You've arrived just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Alistair shook his head. "Please don't tell me its dragons."

"Oghren just pronounced my two newest Wardens 'acceptable'." Jerath gestured to the gate. "And that generally calls for a celebration. Coming?"

"Of course." Alistair grinned. "Two?"

"Padrig, or whatever his real name is, used to be a guard for smugglers until they started smuggling slaves. Then he killed them and came here."

"I like him already." Alistair chuckled. "And the other one?"

"Orliv. A Dalish elf from Orlais. He helped Brehan out with something, and Brehan suggested he come here and Join. He's not quite in Nathaniel or Cathiel's class as an archer, but he's a solid scout." He opened the door to the building that had become the Vigil's tavren. The Wardens inside were already pouring drinks. Jerath whistled, and they all turned to the door. "Everyone, this is the King of Ferelden." He glanced at Alistair. "Alistair, this is everyone." He waved a hand. "And that concludes the ceremonies. As you were."

Alistair laughed, then headed to the table that contained Oghren.

#

"You still don't drink?" Alistair raised an eyebrow at Jerath.

"I am drinking." Jerath held up his glass.

"That's water." Alistair shook his head.

"Bah." Oghren shook his head. "So is the stuff you're drinking." He passed mugs to Alistair, Orliv, and Padrig. "Now this. This is the real stuff." Oghren hefted his own mug. "Chug, if you're Warden enough."

Alistair shared a smile with the other two Wardens before grabbing a mug.

#

"You know, in some countries it is considered treason to have your king thrown into a horse trough," Alistair said.

"Most kings aren't Wardens," Jerath replied.

"I'm going to ban the import of..." He shook his head. "Whatever that was."

"Wyvern venom is apparently a main ingredient."

"Who in Andraste's name thought drinking wyvern venom was a good idea?"

"Orlais." Jerath shrugged. "Alistair, you chugged something Oghren handed you. What did you think was going to happen?"

Alistair laughed. "Well, I suppose this was somewhat preferable to the pomp and stuff I get when I visit the other arlings." He closed the door behind him as they entered Jerath's office.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to maintain the illusion this was a friendly visit."

"I wish this was only a friendly visit," Alistair said. "The letter we got about what happened with the mage..."

"Happened with Warden Constable Habren of Weisshaupt in charge of the Vigil, while my duties had me conveniently called away to deal with a matter in Honnleath, a matter Weisshaupt had requested I personally attend. Habren removed the warden I had left in charge and took command himself."

"They may have left that part out," Alistair replied. "Any idea what's behind this?"

"I think they would prefer a 'more experienced' warden in command of the Vigil."

"How many Wardens do they really have that have killed archdemons and stopped two blights in as many years?" Alistair shook his head. "The Vigil's military power is starting to rival Redcliff."

"The Silver Order may be based in the Vigil, but they belong to Amaranthine."

"Yes, but Amaranthine belongs to the wardens," Alistair said. "I know, I made the decree personally."

"The Silver Order frees up the wardens to deal with darkspawn by handling bandits and other matters. Also, unlike the Wardens, the Silver Order can be called up by the throne as your majesties require."

"A warden-trained army. Good to know, though hopefully it won't be necessary. Things..." Alistair shrugged. "Do seem to be settling down. At least Orlais seems occupied by some of its own problems, anyway." He chuckled. "Weisshaupt can fuss over you being the commander, but I'll make sure they know that I have full faith in my Arl."

"Brehan said that there have been some difficulties with the lands given to the elves?"

"Your father has been doing a marvelous job of smoothing those over, with the help of Lanaya. We've been discussing formally appointing one of the keepers as an arl, but the fact that most of them are technically apostates is complicating the matter. Little steps." He smiled. "Leliana seems to think the new Divine may be more amiable. She and Brehan are on their way to Val Royeaux. We've also seen an influx in refugees returning from the Free Marches, and trade is picking back up. You probably already know, being that Amaranthine has become something of a hub now that you've cleared out Kal'Hirol."

"Ferelden is prospering under your rule, King Alistair."

Alistair laughed. "You make it sound like I had anything to do with it."

"You make it sound as if you didn't," Jerath replied. "You've done well, your majesty, and I am proud to serve."

#

Sigrun offered Loghain a bottle. "It's not Antivan, but it's pretty nice."

"What is the occasion?" Loghain asked, accepting.

"We've got two new Wwardens, and the king still hasn't executed you. That's cause enough for celebration, right?"

Loghain nodded and smiled at her. "I suppose you have a good point."

"So I got that book you recommended. The one about the Ash Warriors and King Calenhad?" Sigrun grinned. "Think we could convince the commander that we need to get some mabari?"

"He already has a mabari," Loghain pointed out.

"Yeah. If she were just a little bigger, I could ride her into battle!" Sigrun said enthusiastically. She looked up at him. "Oh, you are shaking your head all stern and no nonsense, like I can't see you hiding a smile. You're just jealous you're too big to ride one."

"I..." He shrugged. "Suppose we could talk to the commander about getting a kennel."

"Yes!" Sigrun said. "I know he'll listen to you. Let's go now!"

#

Jerath looked up as the two of them entered, Sigrun still practically bouncing. "If you two are here to announce your engagement..."

"Legion of the Dead, remember?" Sigrun said, grinning broadly.

"Sigrun and I were discussing the possibility of adding a mabari kennel to our forces," Loghain said, rolling his eyes.

Jerath glanced down at his desk, then back up at them. "Okay."

"Cause..." Sigrun took a deep breath, then blinked. "Wait..." She glanced up at Loghain. "Did he just say okay?"

"I believe he did," Loghain replied.

"I knew he'd listen to you!" Sigrun said gleefully.

"As it happens, one of the refugees that recently moved back here happens to have been a houndmaster before the Blight. Talk to him, see what's involved. I'll authorize a reasonable amount of funds," Jerath said.

Sigrun made a happy squealing noise before grabbing Loghain's hand and dragging him out of the room.

#

"Sigrun hasn't stopped bouncing in three days," Loghain said.

"You look rather pleased by the notion yourself," Jerath answered.

"The idea is growing on me," Loghain admitted, reaching down and petting the mabari that sat next to Jerath's desk. "Having mabari to complement the scouts could prove very useful. Many bandits that would posture before armed men will break and run from a good mabari charge." He shrugged. "Vek says the first of the hounds will be arriving soon."

"Cathiel got wind of the idea, and is sending a few from the royal kennels," Jerath said. "Griffin's pups."

#

Sigrun sat down across from him, smiling broadly. Loghain raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "You've been down at the kennels."

"Vek says one of the pups may have taken to me," she said happily. "He says he'll show me how to train one properly." Her hands gestured wildly. "And you should have seen Skyhunter with those pups." She laughed. "One took to her too."

Loghain smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you so much," Sigrun said.

"This was your idea," Loghain pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." she chuckled. "You backed me."

"It was a good idea."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it? Just a couple years ago, I was dead. Now I'm living on the surface, I'm a warden, and I'm getting a puppy. Did you ever..." She stopped, and sighed. "I suppose that's not really a nice thing to ask you."

"I find myself..." Loghain shrugged, and smiled at the dwarf. "More content here than I would have believed. We are doing good work, and protecting Ferelden."

"I'll say. The Silver Order is making quite the name for itself. You know, Oghren has even started using your name rather than calling you 'that guy'." Sigrun grinned.

"I'm absolutely honored," Loghain replied.

Sigrun giggled. "So..." She smiled up at him. "Velanna is out in the field. Want to come back to my room?"

Loghain raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure..."

"Loghain, know there isn't any potential for a future between us, but I like you and find you attractive." She shrugged. "I'm not offering strings, just some fun between friends."

Loghain looked down at his drink. "In that case, I suppose, the door to my room locks."

Sigrun grinned.

#

"Can I ask you something?" Sigrun asked, running her fingers through Loghain's hair before sitting up next to him in the bed.

"Certainly," Loghain replied.

"Okay, well, you know Velanna has a thing for our commander, right?"

"I'm trying very hard not to notice," Loghain said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to get involved. Stone, I don't want to be involved. But um..." She raised an eyebrow. "I guess I was just wondering. Does he even like girls?"

Loghain nodded. "He and the swamp witch, Morrigan, spent most of their nights together."

"Ah..." Sigrun nodded. "Where's she now, then?"

"I don't know. She was with us at the fight against the archdemon, but disappeared shortly afterwards."

"Why?"

"She was an apostate, and had no interest in actually joining the wardens," Loghain replied. "He did not seem surprised by her vanishing act."

"Well, good to know. Velanna was so worked up over it she actually asked if maybe you and he were having it on." Loghain made a choking sound, and Sigrun giggled.

"Maker preserve me," Loghain muttered.

"I think you might like girls, at least," Sigrun said.

Loghain responded by pulling her back down into the bed.

#

Loghain watched his commander work against the hardwood practice dummy. Justice had demonstrated a technique that used only the hands and feet, and the young man had picked it up swiftly. Very swiftly. "The name of the guard at the gate?" he asked.

"Inner or outer?" Jerath responded, shifting through a series of punches and blocks.

"Both," Loghain replied.

"When I came through, it was Kaleb on the inner, and Nell on the outer. Shift change was a bit ago, per your roster it should now be Horance on the inner, and Jemma on the outer," the Commander answered. "Horance naps. You are planning on catching him in a bit."

"He's a good worker, a poor soldier," Loghain acknowledged. "I'm going to reassign him to work on the supply caravans between the Vigil and Kal-Hirol." He watched the young man finish a series of kicks, then begin jabs. He smiled to himself. "Velanna apparently wondered if you and I are sleeping together."

Jerath's fist went through the hardwood dummy, shattering the wood into jagged shards. Loghain immediately grabbed a kerchief and offered it for the young man's bleeding hand. Jerath took it and wrapped it around where the splinters had cut into him.

Loghain nodded. "Interesting."

"Smug bastard," Jerath said. He shook his head slightly at the broken dummy, then turned to face Loghain. "Tell me you are kidding."

"I wish I was, actually. She's rather put out over your failure to notice her attempts to court you and said something of the sort to Sigrun." Loghain shrugged.

"Velanna has been trying to court me?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"You are stupid in the strangest of ways." Loghain shook his head.

"Huh." Jerath shook his head. He looked at the ruined practice dummy. "When did you notice?"

"During that skirmish down south you lifted an ogre off Nathaniel. I've observed a few other incidents since then. You were stronger than I expected during our duel, but still had to parry rather than block." Loghain leaned against the wall. "What changed?"

Jerath sighed. "At the circle tower, when we went up against Uldred, we ended up in the Fade. I interacted with..." He shook his head. "Something there, and ended up stronger and faster than before. Wynne tried to figure it out."

"Are you an..." Loghain hesitated and frowned.

"Wynne was certain I was not an abomination. And being one herself, I suppose she'd know. And I'm pretty sure Justice would have noticed, " Jerath said leaning against the wall opposite Loghain. "After the Wending Wood, when the Architect did..." He frowned. "Something." He shook his head, then continued. "It got more, is the only way I can really put it." He sighed. "Those techniques Justice was showing me, the ones that affect the spirits? I'm not a mage, I shouldn't be able to do that at all."

Loghain nodded. "You survived killing an archdemon. Could that have something to do with it?"

"That..." Jerath rubbed the back of his neck. "That was Morrigan's doing." He hesitated. "The soul didn't collide with mine because Morrigan stole it away. I resisted the Blight, so she was able to draw just the soul itself, free of the corruption of the blight."

"Morrigan has the soul inside her?" Loghain said.

"No." He sighed. "It's in the child."

"The..." Loghain closed his eyes a moment, then nodded. "Your child, I assume?" He waited for the younger man's nod before continuing. "I'm surprised you stayed in Ferelden rather than go with her, knowing that."

"There..." Jerath sighed. "Until another matter is settled, I could be used against them both."

Loghain frowned, then widened his eyes in sudden realization. "Flemeth saved you and the others from the tower. She has a hold on you, and..." He nodded. "Would undoubtedly be able to find a use for the soul of Urthemiel."

"And Morrigan herself," Jerath added.

Loghain helped him clean up the broken remains of the practice dummy. After a few minutes, he shook his head. "This has to remain secret," he said. "A conclusion you've obviously reached yourself. But we need more information. And Jerath..." He shook his head. "If you are compromised..."

"I trust you to do what needs to be done, should that occur," Jerath responded quietly.

Loghain starred at the other man silently for a moment before nodding. "I understand." He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension in his neck. "And Velanna?"

"I'll..." He sighed. "Well, shit."


	17. A Hawke Lands

Carver caught his first glimpse of the vigil a few hours out from Amaranthine.  The outer wall was black granite, lending the fortress a forbidding look.  Still, it was good to be back in Ferelden, at least.

A tattooed dwarf met him at the gate.  "You'd be the hawk then, I suppose?" she asked, her face friendly as she caught the reins of his horse.  He nodded, then swung down

 "Er..."  He nodded.  "Thank you.  I'm Carver, Carver Hawke."

"I'm Sigrun.  Welcome to the Vigil.  The Commander wanted to see you, soon as you arrived."

"He..."  Carver nodded again.  "Um..."

"Right up those stairs."  She pointed.

"Thank you."

#

Carver walked up the stairs slowly.  He wasn't sure what he'd expected.  The wardens thus far had treated him like some sort of unpleasant obligation.  Stroud had seemed positively thrilled to get rid of him.  A massive mabari was laying in front of the door.  It rose as he approached, and gave him an expectant look. 

"Um..."  He shrugged.  "I'm here to see the commander."

The dog chuffed, and pushed the door open with his shoulder.  It sent Carver a look, then walked inside.  Carver followed.  A tall man, dark hair starting to grey, was frowning over some maps.  He looked... familiar...  An elf stood at the window.  The mabari chuffed again.

"Carver Hawke?" The tall man inquired.

"Er..."  He shuffled his feet, then gave a jerky bow.  "Yes." 

"I'm told you fought at Ostagar."

"Yes, er..."

 "Tell me about Flemeth."

"Er... Flemeth?"

"Old woman.  Mutters nonsense.  Turns into a dragon sometimes."

"Yes... Flemeth.  Um..."  He shook his head.  "She found us just outside Lothering.  She said she'd take us to Gwaren if we did her a favor in return."

"Did you?"

"Well, yes."

"What was this favor?"

"We needed to take an amulet to Keeper Marethari, a Dalish just outside Kirkwall."

"And what happened?"

"Her apprentice, um..."  Carver shrugged.  "Merrill, performed a rite over it.  And the witch..."  He gestured.  "Flemeth, appeared.  She talked to my brother for a minute, then turned into a dragon and flew away."

"What did she say to your brother?"

"She said a lot of things.  Most of them didn't make any sense.  She seemed to like him though."

"She's an interesting judge of character," the man said.  "Be specific, if you can."

"She said..."  Carver frowned.  "She said she wasn't limited to one place in time, and that she'd put a piece of herself into the amulet as security, in case Morrigan did something.  And that Morrigan didn't know if she was Flemeth's daughter or her enemy."

"Go on."

"She told my brother..."  He shook his head as he tried to remember the words.  "She said, 'hurtled into chaos, you fight, and the world will shake before you'.  Then she said something about not being able to decide if it was fate or chance."

"Anything else?"

"That we stand upon the precipice of change, that the world is inevitably going to plummet into the abyss, and when that moment comes we should leap.  She said that it is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

"What did your brother say?"

"That it was cheap advice, coming from a dragon."

The tall man shook his head.  "A fair point."  He walked a slow circle around Carver.  "You come recommended."

"I..."  He blinked.  "I do?"

"Anders assured Stroud you were worth recruiting.  Was he wrong?"

"No.  No ser."  Carver swallowed.  "I can fight."

"Plenty of people can fight.  What more can you offer?"

"Er... I don't..."

"Your father and both your siblings were mages."

"Yes, ser.  But I'm not."

"Still, you are more familiar with magic than most.  Have you ever considered Templar training?"

"Ser?"

"Darkspawn can use magic as well.  Templar training is handy when it comes to dealing with emmisaries."

"I... I have, considered it.  If we hadn't..."  He shrugged.  "If we hadn't gone to the deep roads, I was going to try to become a Templar."

"Even though your brother was a mage?  You'd have sent him to the circle?"

"I... I wouldn't have turned him in.  Ser."

"Why not?"

"He... He's my brother, ser."  Carver squared his shoulders and set his jaw defiantly.  "He's no weakling."

"You think you know better than the chantry?"

"I won't turn him in, ser."  Carver clenched his fists.  "And if that's what you want, then I'll be taking my leave."  He spun and started to stalk to the door.

"Well?" the tall man asked.

"He'll do." The elf responded. 

Carver turned around, confused.  The elf gestured for him to sit at one of the chairs.  "I am Jerath, Commander of the Grey here in Ferelden.  This is Loghain."

Carver nearly swallowed his tongue.  "Loghain?!"

"It seems you didn't kill the witch after all." Loghain said, ignoring Carver's reaction.

"I told you as much." Jerath responded.  "I'm beginning to wonder if it is even possible to kill a witch of the wilds."  He turned his attention back to Carver.  "How did you come to know Anders?"

Carver hesitated, then went over the story. 

Loghain frowned.  "I can dispatch some men to Kirkwall."

"No." Jerath responded. 

"Commander..."

"No." Jerath met Loghain's eyes for a long moment, then the older man looked away.  Jerath turned his attention back to Carver.  "Report to Oghren tomorrow morning.  He'll work with you on weapons and we'll see what other skills you may possess.  After supper, report to Loghain.  He'll be providing you with additional instruction."

"I..."  He swallowed.  "Yes commander."

"I suggest you take the rest of the day to look around and familiarize yourself with the keep.  You'll no doubt find Sigrun in the common area.  She'll show you around."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Welcome home, Carver Hawke."

#

"Carver."

"Oghren said you wanted to see me, Commander."

"I've spoken with both Loghain and Oghren about your training.  Oghren says you would like to progress to more advanced techniques."

"Yes Ser."

"Loghain says you aren't ready for additional training."

"I..."  Carver clenched his fists.

"Speak freely, Warden."

"He's a traitor!  He betrayed us at Ostagar! He practically plunged Ferelden into civil war when the darkspawn were closing in!'

"I have some familiarity with these events."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.

"Then why is he here?"

"Why are you?"

"I..."

"Do you want to be a warden, Carver?"  the elf starred at him, expression even.  "Say the word, and I will release you from your duties and arrange a ship to take you to Kirkwall to rejoin your family."

"I want to be a warden."

"Why?"

"I..."  He shook his head.  "The darkspawn killed my sister."

"Is it anger that drives you then?"

"YES!"

"If it is revenge that drives you, Carver, then I suggest you take that ship back to Kirkwall.  You will not find revenge here."

"I..."

"Do you want to be a warden, Carver?"

"I..."  He sighed.  "I don't know."

"Go back to your studies."

"Yes, Commander."

Carver stomped out of the room and stalked down the staircase.  He kicked the door to his room open, and swore.

#

"You are late." Loghain observed.

"This is a waste of time." Carver responded with a snarl.

"Then you've taken the commander up on his offer to send you back to Kirkwall?"

"No!"

"I see.  Well then, we were going over the battle of Twin Rivers..."

"You told the commander I wasn't ready for further training."

"I told the commander that you are a very angry young man."

"At least I'm not a traitor."

Loghain shrugged.  "Yes.  I am a traitor.  A kingslayer, if you'd prefer the term."

"Great.  I'm being lectured in history by a traitor."

"It's not history I am here to teach you, young man."

"Oh?  Then what should I be learning from you?"

"Perhaps we could start with the price of anger?"  Carver blinked, and Loghain continued.  "I hated Orlais.  I wanted revenge.  And so I betrayed my king and, were it not for the commander, would have ensured Ferelden's utter destruction.  So perhaps you should ask yourself, young man, what it is the Commander has sent you here to learn."

Carver starred at Loghain for a long moment.   He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before the words could come.  After a few more moments passed, he nodded. "So, we were going over the battle of Twin Rivers."

"Indeed.  It involved a variation on a classic hammer and anvil..."

#

"Carver."

"Sigrun said you wanted to see me, Commander."  He swallowed nervously.

"How are your lessons progressing?"

"I..."  He nodded.  "I think they are going well, Ser."

"Oghren says you are fit to be trusted alone with a spoon, but that you can't hold your liquor well enough to call yourself a warrior."

He rubbed the back of his neck.  "I thought the flask contained ale, Ser."

"In the future, I suggest you not 'chug' anything Oghren hands you.  Aquae Lucidius, he must like you."

"Ser?"

"Half of the time he pulls that stunt, the flask contains deepstalker spit."

Carver grimaced.

"Loghain says your grasp of tactics is passable.  You don't have the makings of a general, but you should be able to spot a trap before stepping into it.  Pity.  I could use another general."  Carver nodded, unsure of how to respond.  Jerath watched him for a moment, then continued.  "Templar abilities are a form of magic, and thus can also be enhanced by lyrium.  However, due to it's addictive properties, you won't be using it.  By far the most useful of Templar talents is the ability to disrupt spellcasting.  I assume you paid attention when your father was teaching your siblings?"

"Er..."  He nodded.  "Yes..."

"Then you are aware that it takes mages a few moments to gather their energy to cast a spell.  During this time period, they are vulnerable.  If you know what to watch for, you can project your own energy to cancel out their spell.  This energy is effective only against mages.  Try it on anyone else, and you are just distracting and weakening yourself for no reason." Jerath stood, and gestured for Carver to follow him.  "Let's begin."

"Ser..."  He blinked.  "You are a Templar?"

"I am a Warden, Carver.  As are you."

"I..."  Carver smiled.  "Yes. Ser."

#

Saitada smiled as she took in the sight of the commons.  After so much time on the surface, it felt strange being around people that looked like her.  Dwarves as far as the eye could see.  A few scattered humans and elves made their way through the market.  Her brother had been working on improving trade relations with the surface world, and it looked like it was paying off.   She wasn't entirely certain what she felt about Orzammar getting a circle of magi, especially after seeing what had happened in Ferelden, but it too, could be good for Orzammar.

Her senses pinged ever so slightly as she walked by a weapon merchant, and she stopped, scanning the crowd slowly.  Her eyes fell on a human doing the same thing.  "Loghain?"

He gave her a nod.  "Saitada."

"What are you doing here?"  She tried to paint a pleasant expression on her face, but she was sure some of her dislike of the man showed in her voice.

"I accompanied the commander after Orzammar requested Grey Warden aid."

"Jerath is here too?"  She smiled.

"He is in the Deep Roads now, dealing with the matter.  It's apparently quite secretive.  He has me doing a bit of recruiting while awaiting his return."

She nodded.  "How is that going?"

"I have two likely candidates, plus a smith-caste woman and her son that are insisting on coming along."  He gave a nod towards a woman who was apparently in the midst of deep negotiations.  "The Commander did her a favor once, and she's appointed herself our buyer."

Saitada thought back, then smiled.  "Zerlinda.  He intervened to keep her from having to either abandon her son to the deep roads or risk them both starving."

"The recruits are there."

"They are both casteless."

"Velen there is quite the trapmaster.  He's not sure he wants to be a Warden, so I may simply apprentice him to Dworkin."

"Dworkin?  Dworkin the Mad?"

Loghain chuckled.  "You've heard of him?  He's at the Vigil now, along with his brother Voldrik."

"I knew about Voldrik, I requested him when talk started of rebuilding the Vigil.  I'm just a bit surprised to learn Dworkin came as well."

"The Commander has put Dworkin's expertise to good use several times."

"Perhaps I'll accompany you back to the Vigil.  I've heard a few stories, even as far as Par Vollen, and I'd like to see it for myself."  She frowned.  "Who is in charge there, he's here?"

"One of the wardens he recruited.  Nathaniel Howe."  Loghain nodded.  "There is no official title, but Nathaniel is his second in command."

"He recruited a Howe?"  Saitada blinked.  "And left him in charge?"

Loghain nodded.  "Oghren joined as well, along with another dwarf named Sigrun.  We also have a mage, Velanna, as well as a few others.  Including a former werewolf."

"Is it true the wardens sent from Orlais were all killed in an attack?"

"All but one.   I am not sure what Jerath has told you about..." He trailed off as one of the recruits he'd pointed out earlier came running up.

"The Commander is back!"

#

Jerath entered Orzammar leading a bronto.  The bronto pulled a liter that contained two injured dwarves, and Saitada gave Jerath a second look.  His armor was dented and scratched as though he has seen recent action, but otherwise he looked well.  He handed over the bronto to the approaching guards and healer, then continued walking to where she and Loghain waited.

"Saitada.  Good to see you."

"And you." She smiled, then gave him a quick hug before he had the chance to pull away.  "What happened?"

Jerath glanced over his shoulder at the bronto.  "A successful rescue, more or less." He turned back to her.  "I need to have a word with your brother.  Care to join us?"

She nodded.

#

Bhelen was waiting for them in the royal hall.  Vartag and a few guards were there, but no representatives from any other noble house.  Saitada gave the guards a steady look, recognizing them all as Bhelen's most loyal.  A secret then, from the assembly.  She missed the command Jerath must have given Loghain, as the big man stayed back by the door.

"Warden Commander, you return!  Did you find Brogan's expedition?"

"I found Brogan.  He was the only survivor."

"House Dace has suffered a great loss then." Bhelen commented.  "And did you find what they were seeking?"

"Yes."

Bhelen waited a moment, confusion appearing on his face as Jerath stood there, silently.  Saitada had to school her face to prevent a smile from appearing at her brother's consternation.  "The research, did you recover it?" Bhelen asked, finally.

"No." Jerath answered.

Bhelen sighed.  "Then we must get another expedition together.  Perhaps my sister would be kind enough to lend Grey Warden aid to..."

"It won't be possible." Jerath interrupted.

Bhelen frowned.  "I don't believe my sister falls under your..."

"I buried Amgarrak beneath stone and lava." Jerath interrupted again, his voice quiet and without inflection.

Bhelen stood there a moment, various expressions warring for control of his face.  "You..."  He raised his voice to a shout.  "WHAT?"  He took a step forward.  "Warden, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I destroyed decades of research into a new method of creating golems, obliterated the forge used to create the new golems, and, if we are lucky, killed all the fruits of that endeavor." Jerath said without so much as changing expression.  "And I stress that last part heavily, as there is no way to tell how many escaped during the time Amgarrak was unsealed.  I killed two more on the journey back here."

Bhelen made a choking noise before getting himself back under control.  "I thank you for your aid, Warden, but the matter is no longer your concern."  His voice became threatening.  "I trust that you will remain silent on your findings."

"I will be giving a report of my findings on the blood magic involved in golem creation to the First Enchanter." Jerath said, his voice still calm.

Bhelen gestured at his guards, and Saitada felt an urge to go for her weapon.  "This is no longer Grey Warden business, and you will..."

"I sincerely doubt Orzammar has forgotten who brought the crown you now wear, Bhelen." Jerath said, his voice taking on a cold note.  "Think well on your next words.  The last monarch to challenge the Grey Wardens now serves my tea."

Bhelen's eyes flicked to where Loghain stood at the back of the room, and swallowed.  "Your aid is appreciated, Grey Warden, and your advice will be considered."

Jerath gave him a cordial nod before turning his back on the High King of Orzammar and walking out of the room.  Saitada followed, smiling to herself.  As they got to the door, she glanced at Loghain to read his expression.  She expected to see him look embarrassed or angry, but if anything, he looked proud as he followed the elf out of the room.

#

"Do you really serve him tea?" she asked Loghain, when they reached their rooms.

"He forgets the evening meal at times," Loghain answered, his tone gravely serious.  "You know these younglings, they are so easily distracted."

"Fortunately, I recruited a mother hen," Jerath responded matter-of-factly.

Saitada shook her head and laughed.  She gave Jerath a once over, and smiled.  "Well, he must be feeding you right.  You look well.  Command suits you, I think."  She frowned.  "Bhelen is many things, but he isn't stupid.  He will take your warning."

"Good.  I am not looking forward to the thought of facing those things again." Jerath shook his head.  "Some Tevinter mage got the bright idea to bind Fade spirits into golems."

"They tried something similar here." Saitada frowned.  "It went mad and they had to kill it.  The shapers branded it too dangerous to try again."

"But not so dangerous as they couldn't mount an expedition," Loghain rolled his eyes.  "King Alistair sent soldiers here to aid.  They've retaken several Thaigs."

"Including Aeducan Thaig," Saitada said. 

Jerath nodded.  "House Brosca is considering settling down in Kal'Hirol, now that it is darkspawn free." 

Saitada nodded.  "I may move my house there as well.  Still odd, having a House Saitada."  She shrugged.  "Kal'Hirol is only a two-day journey from the Vigil, yes?"

"And four days to Denerim, as well."

"I can get support from Bhelen for the move then, under the guise of keeping up good relations with the surfacers without having to actually be topside."  She nodded thoughtfully.  "I'll take care of some things here, and then I should be to Denerim by winter."  She sighed.  "I need to adopt some kids."

Jerath nodded at the room with the recruits.  "Adopt Zerlinda and her son."

"That's..."  She blinked.  "A very good idea, actually.  You don't mind losing her?"

"I don't see it as a loss.  She can help get the forges at Kal'Hirol going again.  Kal'Hirol is under our arling, thus she can do exactly as she intended - help get trade flowing again."

"It's a plan then.  I'll go talk to her and get it settled.  How much longer are you staying in Orzammar?"

"The Shaperate wants to hold a proving for us, so three or four more days."

#

Saitada knocked lightly on the door before entering.  Jerath was sitting on the bed, going over a tome.  He raised an eyebrow as she entered.  "Zerlinda accepted the offer.  Her son is now to be known as Trian Saitada, and will be entered into the memories.  I'm sending a letter to Gorim as well, to see if his family wishes to relocate."

Jerath set the book aside, and Saitada sat on the bed across from him.  "Not planning on finding a husband and having children of your own then?"

Saitada shrugged.  "I am not discounting the possibility of such a thing occurring, but I have no intention of agreeing to any arranged marriages.  Besides, considering the havoc being a Grey Warden can have on one's fertility, adoption is a safer choice if the house is to continue after me.  Little Trian is adorable in any event, and Zerlinda is willing to have more children for the house as well."  She glanced over at Jerath.  "You recruited a Howe?  I have to hear that story."

"He arrived at Vigil's keep intending to wait for my arrival and kill me.  It took four wardens to catch him and lock him in the dungeon.  He was still there when I arrived.  I was given the choice of letting him go or executing him."

She rubbed her forehead.  "So naturally you recruited him."

"He tried to talk me back into executing him, but found that he actually likes being a warden.  I left him in charge."

"Pragmatic of you."  Saitada rolled her eyes.

"Orzammar is thriving under Bhelen's rule."

Saitada smiled.  "As it would not have done under Harrowmont.  Or..."  She sighed.  "Under Trian, I suppose."  She shrugged.  "I'd like to think it would have done well under me, but I never wanted to rule."

"What did you want?"

"To be a soldier.  To be a Grey Warden.  To do battle against our oldest foe."  She shifted to face him.  "Once I finish settling the House, what would you have me do?"

"Come back to Orzammar, at least for a short time." He glanced at the tome.  "We encountered an oddity.  Talking, thinking, self-aware Darkspawn.  I would like to discover how such a thing could come to be, and if it has ever been encountered before."

"You think such a thing could be in the memories?"

"I think if it is, you've a much better chance to find it than I do.  Especially with new Thaigs and their memories being uncovered."  He frowned.  "For now, we have something approaching an alliance with this 'Architect'.  That buys us time, but it buys time for him as well.  He started the last Blight.  I fear, given the opportunity, he will start another."

She nodded.  "I'll see what I can find."

"Does it strike you as odd?"

"What?"

"A blight.  Golems resurfacing.  Self-aware darkspawn.  Flemeth.  Werewolves.  Old magics and ancient knowledge, all coming together with new threats, now of all times?  And dragons, of all things."  He shook his head.  "It feels like the world is building to something."

"When rocks the size of the Blight start to slide, who knows what it will uncover?"

"True enough, I suppose.  But in peace, vigilance.  See what you can find."

She gave him a long look, and he raised an eyebrow.  She laughed a little.  "When Duncan first brought you to that inn, there in Denerim, I was angry at him.  You were so..."  She smiled at him.  "Young.   And now that boy is Warden Commander, Commander of the Grey for all Ferelden, and spanking High Kings in their own throne rooms.  You've come a long way, little brother."

"Says the Hero of Ferelden, who built an army and led it against the Blight."

"Been an interesting journey."

"It isn't over yet."

"True enough.  I'll see you at the proving tomorrow."  She hopped off the bed and grabbed the tome he'd been reading, taking it with her as she went.  "Get some sleep," she tossed over her shoulder as she went.


	18. Legacy

Loghain was standing near the open door when Carver approached, and held out a hand for Carver to wait.  Carver started to ask, and Loghain put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door.  Shrugging, Carver joined the older man in his eavesdropping.

"...require his presence if this mission is going to be a success."

"You stated that already.  Why?"

"He is the youngest of Malcolm Hawke's surviving children, and thus vital to the success of this endeavor."

"You have yet to tell me what this endeavor is, and I find myself becoming impatient.  I thought I made it very clear to Weisshaupt what my position was going to be the last time they attempted to demand one of my people."

"Now see..."

"Leave.  Now."

Loghain pulled Carver away from the door moments before an angry woman in Grey Warden armor came storming through, followed by several others.  Loghain watched them depart for the gates before turning to Carver.  "They arrived last night, along with Warden Stroud."

"What did they want with me?"

"They were very reluctant to say, and it appears the commander has chosen not to accede to their demands.  Stroud had already refused them, and it seems they came here attempting to get the commander to overrule him."

"I heard my father's name mentioned."

"Perhaps we should go inside and speak with the Commander."

Carver followed Loghain into the room.  Stroud gave him a nod, "it seems we will be staying here a few extra days."

Jerath nodded.  "I am having a letter sent to Orlais.  I am curious to see if Janeka is actually operating with Grey Warden sanction."

Carver nodded.  "I heard her mention my father's name."

"She claims Malcolm Hawke worked with the wardens some time ago, apparently before you or your brother were born.  She would not give any additional information."

Carver frowned.  "My father often told stories to us, including tales of the wardens.  I'd have thought if he'd served, he'd have said something."

Stroud frowned.  "Malcolm Hawke was never a warden, at least not according to any record I've found.  And given than he did father three children, I doubt he Joined in secret."

Jerath glanced down at the papers on his desk.  "I am also sending letters to Brehan and Lenore.  Between the two of them, if the story exists, they will find it."  He looked up at Carver.  "Perhaps you should consider sending a letter to your brother as well.  It's possible he will recall something."

Carver nodded.

#

Carver wasn't certain what woke him.  Beside him, Sorcha stirred as a breeze from the open window brought cool air into the room.  He realized what the open window meant just in time to shove Sorcha out of the way of an incoming crossbow bolt.  She hit the floor with a startled oomph and a small cry as he rolled off the bed, landing almost on top of her.  He heard other bolts hit the mattress, and he shoved her under the bed before going for his sword.  He heard someone say 'don't shoot the Hawke'.

He managed to take out two before he realized the remaining five all had crossbows trained on him.  From their positions, he would only be able to get one or two before the others shot him.  "Put down the sword, boy.  We'd prefer to take you unharmed."

Behind the dwarves, the door came open.  Nathaniel's arrow caught the dwarf who had spoken between the eyes, and before the others had finished turning in response, the Commander was upon them.  Carver lunged at the one nearest him before the dwarves could adjust to the multiple threats.

As soon as the last one was down, Carver rushed back over to the bed and peered underneath.  "Are you alright?"

"Fine," came Sorcha's muffled response as she started extracting herself.  Carver quickly wrapped a sheet around himself and turned towards the other wardens.  He noticed Nathaniel had managed to slip trousers on, but was having to use one hand to hold them up whenever he tried to move.  The commander wore only smallclothes, and was seemingly unconcerned about it as he checked the corpses of the dwarves. 

"Carta." Jerath flipped one of the dwarves over and removed a vial from the corpse's belt pouch.  "Carrying poison.  Sleeping draughts, unless I mistake."

"They said they wanted to take me unharmed," Carver responded, helping Sorcha to her feet and wrapping her in a blanket. 

Sigrun peeked in the door.  "Everyone alive and decent?"

"Alive, yes," Nathaniel responded.  "Decent not so much."

"Good." Sigrun responded before entering the room.  She gave a mock disappointed sigh at Nathaniel's pants.  "Tease."  Nathaniel only grinned at her in response.

"Sigrun, would you be so kind as to take Sorcha to your room?" Jerath asked.

"Yes Ser."

Jerath turned to Carver.  "Well?"

"They said 'don't hurt the Hawke'."

Jerath nodded.  "I just got a letter from Weisshaupt stating that I need to relinquish you to Janeka for a temporary mission.  Unfortunately, I can't do that, since you left yesterday for Kirkwall to deliver a warning to your brother that he may also be in danger."

"I..."  He nodded.  "Thank you, Commander." Carver glanced down at the dwarves.  "You think this is related to Janeka's mystery mission?"

"Yes.  Pack what you need and move quickly.  Stroud is heading back to the Free Marches.  He'll accompany you most of the way to Kirkwall.  Do you want another warden with you as well?"

"My brother and his friends should be enough backup, once I actually get to Kirkwall."

Jerath nodded.  "I expect a full report when you return, Warden."

"Yes Ser."

#

Hawke cradled Orana's arm gently as he wove the healing spell over the broken bone.  Bodahn and Sandal were already getting the corpses piled up when Aveline entered.  "What happened?"

"Apparently, Varric has not been exaggerating about the Merchant Guild," Hawke responded.  "Better?" he asked the elven woman, who nodded.  He turned back to Aveline.  "Seems I haven't been doing enough shopping lately."

Aveline raised an eyebrow at Orana, who responded, "I told them Master Hawke did not wish to be disturbed.  Bodahn concurred.  One of them shoved me down the stairs and drew his sword on Bodahn.  Master Hawke objected."  Aveline gazed at the scorched and charred remnants of what had recently been a carpet, and Orana appended, 'strenously."

"I will have my guards increase patrols in this area,"Aveline stated. 

Varric came into the room, followed a moment later by Fenris.  Varric started going through the corpses.  "Carta," he said to Aveline, who nodded.

Hawke frowned.  "They apparently wanted to take me alive.  One said 'the Hawke must not be killed.'"

"What happened then?" Varric asked.

"I froze him," Hawke responded.  "It seemed more polite than setting him on fire."

"You wouldn't have left one alive for questioning?" Aveline complained.

Hawke put a protective hand on Orana's shoulder before guiding her to a chair.  "Slipped my mind."  He moved to help Bodahn finish removing the last of the corpses. 

Aveline smiled.  "If you don't mind the company, perhaps I'll stay over the next evening."

Hawke grinned.  "We can have a party.  Cards, drinks, and potshots at anyone who tries to break in."

#

Carver tugged his cloak tighter against the wind.  At least the weather made it easier to travel incognito.  Both Stroud and Jerath agreed that it was probably best not to advertise his whereabouts too broadly.  He had decided against entering via hightown, and used his mother's old key to slip into the winecellar.

He made it three steps out of the basement before there were two swords pointed at him.  Well, two blades, a crossbow bolt, an arrow, a couple daggers, and three mage staffs.

"Carver?" Hawke said, disbelievingly.  He gestured for weapons to be lowered.

"I take it you are aware someone is trying to kill you?" Carver responded, rather enjoying the shocked look on his elder brother's face.

Hawke laughed.  "The line apparently has reached all the way to Orzammar."  He drew Carver into a quick hug.  "You know, you could have used the front door.  There is even a knocker.  And a butler.  And fewer people trying to stab you in the face."

Carver grinned.  "But then I wouldn't feel as welcome."  He looked around at the others.  Aveline was rolling her eyes fondly.  Varric and Merril gave him warm smiles.  He didn't recognize the second archer.  Hawke followed his gaze.

"Carver, I'd like you to meet Prince Sebastian Vael, of Starkhaven.  Sebastian, this is my brother, Carver, of the Grey Wardens."

"A pleasure to meet you, Warden Carver." Sebastian gave a slight bow to accompany his words.

"Vael?  Those Flint Company mercenaries?" Carver asked.

"The very same.  Come, we were playing cards.  Aveline was losing."

"I was not!"

#

Hawke frowned as Carver finished his story.  "So... let me get this straight.  You actually managed to get a woman into your bed?"

Aveline threw a crumpled piece of paper at Hawke's head.  "Someone looking to capture you for some purpose, rather than just kill you."

Varric frowned.  "From what I've found, this group of carta has been up to something in the Vinmark mountains."

Carver nodded.  "Then that's my next destination."

"Look at that, my little brother all grown up and rushing off headlong into danger all on his own.  I'm so proud." Hawke grinned.  "Not going to let him, but proud all the same."

"You are coming then?"

"Of course.  They did try to kill me too.  Who else is in?"

Aveline sighed.  "Much as I'd like to, I can't be away from my duties that long."

"Fenris?" Hawke asked the tattooed elf, who immediately nodded.

"I'm in too." Varric stated.

Anders and Isabela both quickly volunteered, while Sebastian demurred.  Merril smiled at Carver before volunteering, and Carver felt his heart give a familiar flutter.

#

"Did you need something, Anders?"

"I... what did you tell the commander about me?"

"Everything." Carver glanced back at the mage.  "But if it makes you feel better, he already knew."

"I know.  He wrote me when he took you back to Ferelden."  Anders frowned.  "Is he angry?"

"Loghain offered to dispatch men to Kirkwall to retrieve you.  Commander Jerath told him not to."

"Well, that's good to know, at least."

Aveline glanced over at them.  "Did I hear correctly?  Loghain is still there?"  Carver nodded, and Aveline frowned in distaste.  "I would have thought they'd have executed him by now."

Carver shook his head.  "Loghain is a warden.  Who you are before doesn't matter, only who you are after."

Anders gave a bit of a smile.  "That's what the commander told me."

Aveline shot Anders a pointed look, and the mage took up a study of the ground.  Carver turned to Aveline.  "I was at Ostagar too, Aveline.  I remember what it was like when the beacon went up, and no one came.  When Commander Jerath assigned me to train with Loghain, I was furious.  And... that's why he assigned me to train with Loghain."

"I don't understand."

"Letting your anger rule you causes you to make mistakes."

Aveline started to speak, then stopped.  "A good lesson to learn."

Hawke piped up, "not to mention, assigning Loghain to train my brother IS a fate worse than death."

Aveline laughed, and Carver joined her.

#

He climbed the steps of the tower slowly, stopping occasionally to look out over the view.  Here and there, he could make out faint traces of green as the wild struggled to reclaim the blighted land.  If he concentrated, let his eyes unfocus, he could see wisps and spirits pressing on the veil, replaying the battle.  It was... disconcerting... at the least.

She was waiting at the top of the tower, near where they had lit the fire.  "Tell me, lad, what memories does this place hold for you?"

He shook his head.  "The dead should be allowed to rest."

"Answer."

He sighed, then nodded at where she stood.  "There was an ogre when we first entered, feasting on the servants who'd been building up the fire.  Saitada signaled for Alistair and I to go to the right, while she and Cathiel went to the right.  Brehan and a tower guard stood here, to provide cover for Lenore.  She... didn't realize then that they could sense us as easily as we could sense them.  It turned, and charged Alistair and I.  I broke one way, he the other.  He was the bigger target, so the ogre went after him."  Jerath paced to the location.  "Saitada and Brehan started to charge, while Cathiel started firing, but Alistair was on the ground and the thing was bringing it's fists down and..."

"You jumped onto it, stabbing it in the chest, and rode it down." Flemeth finished.  "The first time you saved the life of the King of Ferelden."  She turned to face him.  "What happened next?"

Jerath glanced at the door.  "We lit the fire.  We'd just breathed a sigh of relief when the darkspawn broke the door down and started pouring through.   Then they were on us.  I saw Lenore take an arrow.  Brosca tried to protect her.  Brehan got clipped, went down.  Cathiel and Alistair were back to back there, where you are standing.  Then Cathiel ran out of arrows.  Saitada moved in to protect Brehan, and a genlock hit her with a mace, driving her to the ground.  I finished it off, and looked around, but the others were..."  he shook his head.  "Then you were there."  He walked to the remains of the fire.  "Why are we here?"

"It seemed a good place to meet.  Come, we have a bit of a journey before us."

"Where are we going?"

She laughed, before her form changed to that of a dragon.  He sighed, but climbed up and seated himself on her neck before she took wing.

#

The dragon landed near a grove of trees, in what appeared to be a swamp.  Jerath leapt to the ground, and a moment later Flemeth was standing beside him.  He looked around.  "I think..." he shook his head.  "Antiva?" he guessed.

Flemeth smiled, then reached out and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.  She noted the trace of defiance, how he had to force himself not to pull away.  She peered at him for a long moment. "You don't like to be touched," she said, releasing him.

"I'm not fond of it, no."  He shook his head.  "Why are we here?"

"You are here because I told you to meet me.  You owed me a favor. I saved the woman who became Ferelden's queen."

"Cathiel," he acknowledged.

She nodded.  "You will follow me.  You will answer my questions honestly."  She smiled.  "And fully."

He sighed, and nodded.  "And then I return to the Vigil, and tell not a living soul.  I remember your words."

She smiled.  "Good.  Heed them."  She made a ball of light appear in her hand.  "This way."

They walked as the swamp grew denser around them.  Almost an hour passed before Flemeth spoke again.  "What do you remember, of what happened in the Wending Wood?"

"In the wood, or in the cave?" he asked.

"The cave."

"The... Architect used a sleeping spell.  A trap.  I was able to resist the magic, but not the smoke from whatever the dwarf tossed at me."  He twitched a shoulder.  "We woke up in a cage.  Or Velanna and I did, Oghren was still fairly out of it.  They'd taken Nathaniel somewhere, brought him back about the same time the rest of us were waking up.  They put Nathaniel back in with us and left.  He woke up, started screaming.  I had to hold him down so he wouldn't claw out his eyes."  He shook his head.  "Velanna used blood magic.  Removed all his memories between that moment and when we'd first entered the cave.  That worked."

"And then?"

Jerath stepped ahead of her and drew his sword, cutting free vines so they could pass more easily.  "They came back about an hour later, before we could get Nathaniel back on his feet.  The... Architect told them to take Oghren.  A darkspawn came into the cage, and I broke it's neck."  He leaped down a rock, and offered Flemeth a hand down.  She accepted gracefully, and then gestured which direction to go. "They drew crossbows then, and held them on my people to convince me to come along quietly."

"You'd think you'd have learned not to make such bargains."

"If he killed me, I wouldn't have had to do you any more favors."

She laughed.  "I suppose the same thought crossed your mind every time you threw yourself at a dragon."

"Not every time."  He twitched a shoulder, then moved a curtain of vines out of the way, holding them so she could pass.  "I... don't recall everything that came next.  He... did things to me.  When I awoke on the table the last time, he... was talking about the calling.  Calling out to something.  He said... the trail had already been blazed.  Then..."  he shook his head.  "There was noise.  Images.  I... couldn't keep track of my senses, there was so much.  Then the pain started, like I was burning up inside.  Everything went black.  I awoke in the cage with the others.  Then Velanna's sister brought us the key, we escaped, recovered our gear, and fought our way out."

She nodded, then held up a hand.  "Let me go first here, boy.  There are wards.  Step where I step."  He nodded, and obeyed.  "How much do you comprehend, of what he did to you?"

"I..." he sighed.  "I was already stronger and faster than I was before we ended up in the fade... but it's more now.  I have to hide it so the others don't notice.  Loghain, I think, suspects something, as does Velanna.  And... sometimes I know things.  Like I'm remembering something I never experienced."

She set her hand on the door in front of her.  Blue light flared, and it rolled open.  "Grab a torch."

Jerath quickly wrapped a branch with dried moss, and Flemeth lit it with a spark from her fingers.  "So what kind of abomination am I?"

She ignored the question.  "You performed the ritual with my daughter.  What did you sense, when you killed the archdemon?"

"It... an intensity, bordering just on the edge of pain.  A sense of something, passing.  Like standing in the middle of a river and feeling it flow, but through rather than around.  It was... disorienting."

She took the torch from him.  "There will be defenders.  You will need your sword.  My spells will not be of use to you."

He nodded, and drew the blade.  They'd taken only a few more steps before the varterral launched itself at them.  Flemeth stepped back as Jerath moved to meet it.  He cut at tendons in it's legs, moving each time before it could reorient.  It stumbled, and then he drew the blade through it's midsection.  It twitched a few times, then went still.  He looked back at Flemeth.  "Your spells will not be of use to me?  Or to you?"

She smiled at him, and he shook his head, then cleaned his sword.  "This way," she said, using the torch to indicate a passage.  He nodded, and went, his sword at the ready.  He fought through three more defenders before she spoke again.  "Your blade... it is dragon bone?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever let another wield it?"

Jerath twitched a shoulder.  "Oghren tried it out once.  He said it made his hand numb."

"Why don't you join your friends when they pass the bottle around the fire?"

Jerath stopped in his tracks, and shook his head.  "What does any of this have to do with..."

"Many things."

"How did you even..."

She held the torch up as she took a step closer to him.  She started to take hold of his chin, but stopped, her hand inches from his face.  He shook his head.  "It... tastes of their breath."  He shrugged.  "It makes me sick."

"How old were you?"

"Nine."

She let him be silent a few more minutes before she indicated with the torch that they should keep moving.  Then she spoke.  "You let the dwarf muss your hair."

He shook his head.  "She... she was looking for a brother.  I gave her one.  It kept her focused, after Duncan was killed.  Kept her from sliding down, like Alistair did for a while.  She didn't do it often.  Didn't pressure.  I got used to it."

"And Morrigan..."

"Asked."

Flemeth nodded.  They reached another door.  "Varla was your sister?"

"Yes."

"When was she taken to the circle?"

"I was six.  She would have been... fifteen, I think."

"A large difference between your ages."

"Mother... Varla's birth had been hard on her.  Old wounds from the war.  She'd almost given up hope for another child when I came along."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"She... escaped once.  When I was ten.  She came home.  Templars followed, found her.  They threatened to burn our house."

Flemeth nodded and laid her hand on the door.  Blue light flashed, and it rolled open.  She gestured for him to proceed.  "What did you do?"

"I killed them.  I used mother's old knife.  The one the warden, Duncan as I discovered later, had given to her.  Varla... she realized she couldn't stay.  That she'd be putting us in danger.  We... dumped the bodies at the docks, then she left."

"A barely trained, ten-year-old boy, against three templars."  She nodded.  "How did you come to be a warden?"

He told her of his encounter with Duncan in the alienage, and going to the arl's manor.  "...Shianni was laying on the floor, and I knew... what they'd done to her.  She was sobbing, and that... shem... wouldn't stop talking.  I took his head.  Then killed the others.  The guards came to the alienage, in force.  Wanting to know who was responsible.  So I told them I was.  Duncan conscripted me after I'd been arrested."

She nodded, then led them into a large room.  Strange sculptures decorated the place.  Jerath looked around, then peered at one of the statues.  "We found something like this in some ruins in the Brecilian forest.  Brehan said it was elvish."

"This was once part of Arlathan."

"Arla..." he shook his head.  "You may have brought the wrong warden.  Brehan would give his teeth to be standing in this room."

"I have no use for teeth," Flemeth said, then turned to face him. 

Jerath looked around the room, then sighed.  "So why am I here?"

"Perhaps I merely wished to get to know my son in law."  She lit a second brazier.  "You do intend to seek out Morrigan, do you not?"

Jerath chuckled.  "I owe you three more favors, first."

She turned, and arched an eyebrow at him.  "Is that all that keeps you from her side?  A fear I would use you against her?"  She laughed.  "Allow me to set your mind at ease, lad.  No favor I have yet to ask will involve Morrigan... or the child."

He raised an eyebrow at her.  "But this one will?"

She laughed.  "This one will involve many things.  I cannot say that Morrigan will remain unaffected.  She is, as you may have noticed, a willful woman."  She lit a third brazier, and the room exploded into light.  She gave him an appraising look.  "I wanted to know what drives you."

"I am a warden."

"If that were the only answer, you would have left the others to die in the tower... or burned Amaranthine."  She shook her head.  "That spirit... drawn to you, drawn along in your wake.  Justice."  She smiled.  "You, lad, understand what that word means.  You will not stand by, but you are patient.  Driven, yet controlled."  She laughed.  "And you understand that redemption can be the best vengeance of all." 

He took another look around the room.  "Why does this matter to you?"

She ignored the question, and approached a section protected by what appeared to be a magical barrier.  "You received templar training, I believe?"  She waited for his nod, then gestured for him to approach.  "Stand here.  When I say begin, focus here.  Draw deep, boy, on the strength within you.  Open yourself to the fade.  Let go when I do."

"Why?"

"Because I ask it of you," she replied, then moved to a similar pedestal on the other side of the still form.  "Now."

Jerath focused, and felt the energy of the fade begin to flow through him.  He felt Flemeth's push, and pushed back, matching her.  She began to push harder, and harder still, and each time he drew deeper, deeper than he would have thought he could.  The magic felt like it was vibrating, sharpening almost to the point of pain.  Across from him, he saw Flemeth smile.  "Now," she said, and they released their hold simultaneously.  The barrier shattered.  Jerath staggered a bit, but kept his feet.

Flemeth nodded at him, apparently pleased.  She walked up to the dias and picked up a small, rather simply carved chest.  "There will be additional guardians on the way out.  Keep your blade ready."

#

He turned towards her as they reentered the clearing.  "What kind of abomination am I?"

"It was rage in you, the first time we spoke.  I could see it behind your eyes.  Kept to a simmer, controlled, perhaps even stable, but rage.  It was your sister, yes?"

"I was ill."

"How old were you?"

"Four."

Flemeth nodded.  "There is still rage behind your eyes.  The demon was part of you for a long time.  Training you.  Preparing you for what was to come.  You did not destroy it, when you cast it from you."

"I saw no need to kill my oldest friend."

Her lips twisted into a smile.  "Friend?"

"Would it be that different for you, brought face to face with the other part of yourself?"

"Open your eyes, boy.  Tell me what you see.  What kind of abomination am I?"

"I don't know."  He met her eyes.  "Neither did he."

"Then there is no way for me to answer your question.  I have had centuries.  You will not."  She sighed.  "I wish I did have time to teach you, to prepare you for what is to come."  She shook her head.  "There are still things I must do.  I will take you back to Ferelden."

#

They had landed in Ferelden before Flemeth spoke again.  "Are you in love with my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Still?"

"Always."

"And here I thought you a clever lad," she said.  "This... I did not expect.  I suppose even I don't know everything."  She laughed.  "You have my blessing, for whatever value you give it."

"More than you think, perhaps," he replied before giving her a slight bow.  "I do not believe it is something you give lightly."

She smiled before once again taking flight.

#

Loghain blinked when he saw the elf enter the keep, then smiled.  "We weren't expecting you back for a few days yet.  Did you find what you were after?"

Jerath shrugged.  "The prickleweed is starting to grow.  Might be able to reclaim the land sometime in the next decade, if we can find a way to deal with the demon issue."

Loghain nodded.  "That is your official statement?"

"The... unofficial side of the visit has also been dealt with."  He sighed.  "Has Carver returned?"

"He took ship four days ago.  He should be arriving in Amaranthine within the week."  Loghain followed Jerath to his office.  As soon as the door was closed, Loghain's expression went from business to concerned.  "Are you alright?"

Jerath shook his head.  "I'll let you know when I figure that out.  I need to write to Orzammar, recall Saitada."  He looked up at the other man.  "I'll need someone here who can act as my second in command that they won't run roughshod over."

Loghain sighed, then nodded.  "The witch still has some hold, then?"

"It is not only that." Jerath replied.  "There is work to be done that may have me absent from the keep for longer periods of time than I'd like.  You should consider coming with me."

Loghain smiled.  "I rather thought it a given that I would be doing just that."  He shook his head.  "Saitada certainly bears me no love."

"I'll write to her as soon as I have Carver's report.  She... something is brewing.  We need more information."

"And it is unlikely Weisshaupt will answer any for you."

"At this point, I think I'd be better off going into the fade and shouting questions at random spirits."

"I believe that option is also available."

"I'll talk to Alistair and Cathiel.  See if they can't pull some strings.  It would help if we had a better idea what we were looking for."

"You think Carver will bring you something useful?"

"Vinmark is the only lead I can pursue officially."  Jerath shook his head.  "And Carver's return is the only thing on the schedule that might require my direct attention."

"And you are back early for a reason," Loghain nodded.  "I'll assign some more patrols, double-check the ballistas.  Call it a readiness drill or something."

Jerath nodded.  "See to it."

#

"That is quite the tale."

"If I had not been part of it, I would not believe it either," Carver responded.

Jerath nodded.  "Oh, I believe it, I am just wondering what to make of it.  You say Larius spoke differently after?"

"Yes."

"I wonder... when you kill an archdemon, it's spirit can transfer into the body of the nearest darkspawn... or grey warden.  I wonder if a darkspawn magister could do the same..."

Carver frowned.  "Sir...if an archdemon can..."

Jerath nodded to Carver.  "A darkspawn is a soulless vessel.  A Grey Warden is not.  When an archdemon's soul collides with the Grey Warden's, both are destroyed."

"But you... you lived."

"Yes."

"How?"

"There was much unusual about that particular blight, and we learn more constantly." He gave Carver an appraising look, then nodded.  "One of Stroud's wardens is going to his calling, and Stroud has requested a replacement.  I am considering giving him you.  I believe you can learn from Stroud, and perhaps one day fill his role.  Are you interested?  It would mean traveling, for long periods of time."

"I... I am honored, Commander.  I would like that very much."

"Then you leave with him in four days’ time.  You did well in Vinmark, Warden.  I think your father would have been proud."

"Thank you, Ser."

#

"Constable."

"What?"

Jerath chuckled at Nathaniel's reaction.  "Bit overdue, don't you think?"

"I thought Brehan was Warden-Constable."

"If he ever leaves Orlais, you two can fight it out then."  Jerath leaned on the desk.  "I have an ulterior motive for giving you the rank."

"Something to do with Carver's report?"

"I'm going to need you in the Free Marches.  Something is stirring."

"Does this have anything to do with the Architect?"

"Yes, no, maybe, and I'm not sure."  Jerath shook his head.  "Which is why I need you.  Your official mission is to check on the darkspawn sightings south of Kirkwall."

"And the unofficial mission?"

"Considerably more nebulous.  I need a spy."  He sighed.  "Nathaniel, I can count on one hand the number of people I trust.  You up for this?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to get you a set of Joining materials.  You'll have sanction to recruit as you see fit.  I do think you'll like your cover story for getting to Kirkwall."

"Oh?"

"Delilah and her husband are heading up there to oversee some trade contracts for Amaranthine."


	19. Unrest in the Alienage

Jerath hopped lightly off the boat.  Loghain followed, shifting his shoulders in response to the stares the pair were receiving.  Around them, dockworkers stopped what they were doing, and a silence began to grow.  The elf began striding to the gates as soon as Loghain was on the docks, and the older man followed.

"You aren't waiting for your escort?"

Jerath sighed, but slowed his forward motion.  "I was hoping to avoid the pomp and pretension."

Loghain nodded his head in the direction of the approaching retinue.  "It may offend the nobles.  Though we may have left the possibility of not offending them back in Amaranthine."

Jerath sighed, but stopped.  "True.  But if we are going to offend them, I suppose we should do it properly."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Something is wrong."

"They are afraid."

Jerath nodded slowly.  "Of us."  He glanced at Loghain.  "Stick close."

#

"Commander..."

"Two and a half years of peace... and riots begin the day I send word to Alistair and Cathiel that I would like to meet with them," Jerath said softly.  His father was dead.  Murdered to cause those very riots.

Loghain closed his eyes, then nodded.  "I've been trying to tell myself I'm paranoid, but yes."  He sighed.  "I'm sorry, Jerath."

Jerath stood, and paced the room a moment.  "There are rumors of unrest in Gwaren.  Rumors that Anora is stirring up rebellion."

"That isn't true, she..."

"Of course it isn't true," Jerath replied.  "But Alistair and Cathiel made clear the first thing that would happen if they felt she broke her oath."  He gave Loghain a pointed look. 

"You know, I'd almost forgotten I was a hostage," Loghain replied.

"And of course, if they take that option, she will make the rumors true..." Jerath shook his head and looked out the window at the glow on the horizon.  "And they'll have no choice but to act... as they had no choice but to act today."  He closed his eyes.

"It could mean another civil war," Loghain said, his voice pained.  "Perhaps... if I went to the Deep Roads... I'm not a young man, Anora would believe my calling came early."

"You aren't the problem," Jerath said.  "I sent to Saitada... she led us during the Blight, they will accept her taking over as Warden Commander."

"You intend to leave your post."

"It's what they want, isn't it?  For some reason I can't understand, they want me.  As long as I'm in command of the Vigil, in command of the wardens of Ferelden, that's where they will strike," he met Loghain's eyes.  "And as long as they don't know where I am, they won't know where to focus.  They'll have expend their efforts to look for me rather than jogging elbows."

"For us," Loghain responded quietly.

"You don't have to..."

"You are doing this to protect my daughter, to protect the country that is only just now healing from the damage I did," Loghain replied.  "You conscripted me, you are stuck with me." 

"Carver's report... this Corypheus influenced the mind of Gray Wardens... and Weisshaupt wanted it freed."

"You think all this is related?"

"I think... that is a possibility we need to check out.  There are caches, old forts, places like Soldier's Peak.  Maybe we can find something in one of those.  It's a place to start, anyway."

#

Jerath set aside the parchment he was reading when Soris and Shianni entered the room.  Soris hung back, but Shianni grabbed him for a hug.  "Oh, cousin...I'm so sorry," she cried.

He returned the hug for a few moments before stepping back.  "I spoke to the queen.  Are you willing to take over as Bann?"

"Me?" Shianni squeaked.

"The alienage needs a voice.  Yours has always been among the loudest."

Shianni frowned, "what about you?"

"I am a warden, Shianni.  I cannot get involved in politics."

Shianni snorted.  "The king and queen are both wardens."

"They have withdrawn from the order," Jerath responded.  "If you will not, I can ask Soris."

"That... isn't a good idea." Soris interjected.  "They object to my wife."

"I will do it," Shianni said.  "I assisted your father, so I know many of his contacts.  Yes.  I will do it."

"Thank you."  He turned to Soris.  "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Your wife.  Do you love her?"

"Yes.  I do."

Jerath nodded, then handed Soris a package wrapped in cloth.  Soris opened the parcel, revealing the daggers within.  "For your children."

"Thank you," Soris put the daggers carefully into his satchel.  "Will you be returning to Amaranthine?  My wife and I are considering moving there."

"A ship leaves for Amaranthine tomorrow night," Jerath answered.  He turned to the window.  "The queen wishes to make the announcement of a new bann in the morning."

After they left, he looked up at Loghain.  "Still coming along?"

"To the black city itself," Loghain responded.

"Then we ride tonight, my friend."

#

Loghain shook his head as they examined the cache.  "Still nothing useful," he muttered.

"I wouldn't say that," Jerath replied.  "If Weisshaupt is compromised, we are going to need all of this. The question is where to put it."

"Saitada will be arriving at the Vigil soon, and taking command.  She will be receiving orders to send you on to Weisshaupt.  If she refuses them..."

"They'll have an excuse to act against her, rendering the entire point of my relinquishing command moot."  Jerath kicked a rock in frustration. 

"I... have a suggestion."

"I'm all ears," Jerath responded. 

"Orlais."

"Right, because Clarel won't send me to Weisshaupt in a barrel..." Jerath shook his head, then looked up at the other man.  "You want me to send you."

"Date a letter back before you left Denerim, stating that I am to accept the transfer.  Be spiteful in the letter.  A boy tired of his toys.  I'll be properly resentful, clearly explaining why it took me so long to arrive.  Orlais has some of the oldest Warden fortresses other than Weisshaupt itself."  He chuckled wryly.  "And what kind of fool would trust the traitor teyrn to be his agent?"

Jerath chuckled in response before his face grew serious again.  "Still... Orlais."  He shook his head.  "They won't make it easy for you."

"Which will only make it more satisfying to show them up later," Loghain responded, trying to keep his voice light.  "You've given up everything you've built over the past three years, to protect Ferelden.  To protect my daughter.  The very least I can do is help you figure out why that was necessary.  I told you I would follow you to the Black City itself."

"And Orlais is close enough," Jerath responded.  "If Corypheus survived, so may have other magisters.  The Architect might be such a being himself... which begs the question of where he was all the intervening years.  And Weisshaupt is..."  he shook his head before finishing, "something."

Loghain nodded.  "Draft the letter.  Between us, you have the harder task."

"I do?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"You have to find a Witch of the Wilds who is hiding from none other than Flemeth herself.  Or are you going to try to convince me you intended to so something else?"

"Find a way to kill Flemeth, should such become necessary.  But yes, in addition to personal reasons, Morrigan knows things.  Between the three of us..."

"We might just be able to save the world," Loghain said.

#

Loghain tucked the sealed letter into his saddlebags.  "This... spirit... it will be watching my dreams?" he said.

"It's not intelligent enough to communicate more than simple concepts," Jerath answered.  "But it will let me find you in the fade.  Letters can be intercepted."

"You'd think that over the past few years, I'd stop finding anything about you surprising," Loghain chuckled.  He scratched the aging mabari between the ears, and the dog whined softly.  "I'll miss you too," Loghain said to her.  "Keep an eye on this pup."  The dog chuffed softly.

Jerath shook his head.  "You are aware that neither of you are my mother, yes?"

"Your mother would be proud of you, boy.  I know I am," Loghain said, mounting the horse.  "Good luck."

"And you, my friend."


	20. Witch Hunt

Odd, how easy it was.  If he'd walked into Redcliffe in his Warden armor, they'd have immediately escorted him to the castle.  Tried to buy him drinks.  Pestered him.  Even in the dragonskin, few could reconcile 'legendary god-slayer' with 'nineteen-year-old elf'.  More than once, visitors had walked up to Loghain or Nathaniel and greeted them as Warden-Commander.

In worn farmer's clothing though, he was just another elf.  He doubted most of them even saw him at all.  Teagan actually walked right past him without even a glimmer of recognition.  As long as he avoided other Wardens, he should be fine.

He'd left his gear with Sacha, the mabari, outside town.  A trip to the market netted him what supplies he would need.  Circles within patterns, forming more circles, and the path begins again.  He slung the bag over his shoulder, collected his gear, and started the walk to Ostagar.

#

He avoided the Dalish settlement.  It was harder to remain unnoticed among those who were, in theory, his people.  The few he passed simply called him da'len, and let him go one his way. 

Even avoiding the others, it did not take him long to find the man he sought.  "Athras."

"Jerath."  The man nodded.  They walked together, deeper into the wild.  "We heard about the Bann.  Ir abelas."

"Dark news has faster wings."

"That it does."  Athras sighed.  "That it does.  I've kept watch, as you asked.  Yesterday, I saw smoke.  And a woman."

He knew it wasn't her.  It wasn't going to be that easy.  He caressed the ring lightly with his thumb.  "I was never here."

"Haven't seen you in years.  Dareth shiral, lethallin."

#

There were no bones in the clearing.  He supposed, given that years had passed, that was not surprising.  But then, he hadn't been expecting to find bones in the first place.  Throughout the wild, he'd heard birds.  Unexplained rustling of leaves.  Here, though, there was silence.  Fearful waiting.

The hut still stood.  Smoke came out of the small chimney.  Whoever Athras had seen was still there, or had left only a brief time ago.  The mabari whined at him.  He shook his head.  "It's not her."

Sacha whined again, and licked his hand.  He rubbed her ears.  "Let's go."

#

The woman who stepped out from the next room was Dalish.  She held elven style blades in each hand, and wore armor of ironbark.  "Not another step!  What are you doing here?"  She held the blades threateningly.

Sacha leaned forward and snarled.

"Call off your hound!"

"Lower your weapon."

"Then tell her to back down."

Instead of obeying, he stepped forward, and disarmed her almost casually.  Then he stepped back again and sheathed his blade.  She looked down at where her swords lay.  "Ugh.  Fine.  I am Ariane, of the Dalish people.  My keeper sent me to find Asha'bellanar -- the Woman of Many Years."

He gestured for her to pick her blades back up.  She did, and wisely sheathed them.  "I'm looking for Morrigan," he said.

She blinked.  "I see.  Then we have more in common than I expected."  She looked around the hut.  "I pursue Morrigan as well.  She has done a great injustice to my clan.  Has she wronged you?"

He almost sighed.  She was pursuing Morrigan, by herself.  Perhaps it was best they'd crossed paths.  It might increase her life expectancy.  "What happened is between Morrigan and me."

After a moment, she nodded.  "Morrigan stole an ancient book my clan has guarded since the days of Arlathan.  We were the only ones with such a piece of our history."  She gestured.  "Everything we once had, all legacy of our ancient magics were stripped from us, first by the Tevinter magisters, then by the wretched Circle."  A sigh escaped her.  "And Morrigan took what little was left."

He'd spent the better part of a week transcribing what he had learned from the spirit in the gem.  His father had presented it to Lanaya, believing the claim that Jerath had transcribed a book too badly damaged to be returned.  Some days he wondered if there was any pleasing the Dalish.  "How do you know Morrigan stole it?"

"One month ago, she visited our clan in the name of friendship, and took great interest in our history.  She knew exactly what she was looking for."  Ariane clenched her fists.  "The keeper allowed her to see the book.  Two nights later, it was gone."

"What's so special about this book?"

"For almost two thousand years, the Dalish people have been wanderers, a shadow of what we once were.  The book -- as much of a mystery as it is to us -- is one of the only clues on how to reclaim that past.  My keeper, Solan, says it was a treatise on something the ancients called 'Eluvian.'  The word is as old as the book itself, and its meaning has been lost."  She shook her head.  "Save perhaps to Morrigan."

"What are your plans now?" 

"Help me.  We both want Morrigan, and we can aid each other."  She gestured.  "The book of Eluvian was reclaimed for my clan by an elven mage, who stole it from the Circle of Magi before defecting.  He said other similar treasures remain in the library, but they would never allow a Dalish to view them.  Perhaps you will meet a different reception..."

Her clan had guarded it for centuries, ever since they'd stolen it the previous week.  Loghain would be in Orlais soon.  It was likely best if he was seen somewhere, lest anyone get the notion Loghain was responsible for his defection.  "Then we'll seek a more diplomatic solution.  Let's go."

"Ma serannas, I look forward to working with you."

Sacha chuffed happily.

#

They made good time to the Circle.  She had no objections to avoiding the roads and cutting overland, and seemed surprised he was able to keep up with the pace she set. 

No one seemed to object to them taking a place on the ferry.  The increased traffic provided by Alistair's easing of the restrictions on the circle provided plenty of crowd in which they could lose themselves.

Once inside the tower, however, they were almost immediately stopped by a templar.  He gave them a suspicious look.  "Welcome to Ferelden's Circle of Magi.  Please keep your hound under control.  Some of the apprentices are easily startled."  He gave Ariane a distasteful sneer.  "And I see you have a Dalish elf with you."

Ariane returned the sneer.  "Is that a problem?"

"Ariane can be trusted," Jerath said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"  She glared.  "Most Dalish are common thieves?"

Most Dalish were a pain in the ass.  The templar rolled his eyes.  "As you say."  He shook his head.  "I'm sorry.  But if you wish to visit, you must sign in and wait for..."

"Where's Greagoir?" Jerath asked.

"Greagoir is in Denerim, attending to some important business," the templar said, glaring down his nose.  "My name is Hadley.  I lead the templars in the knight-commander's absence."

"I need to go to the library."

"As I was just saying, if you wish to visit, you must sign in and wait for..."

"I am Warden Commander Jerath Tabris.  I need to visit the library."

Both Ariane and Hadley stared at him for a moment.  "You are..." Hadley started to say.

There was a high pitched squealing noise, and abruptly he found himself wearing a dwarf around his waist.  Dagna beamed up at him.  "You!  Did you come to visit?  I got the notes you sent me on the rune enhanced lyrium infusions and you wouldn't believe what I've discovered about that sword you sent me and I've been working on some correlating..."

He stopped being able to follow her about five seconds later.  Somehow, the young dwarven woman transcended the need to breath when going on about her studies.  It took him the better part of a minute to get her turned around and verifying his identity.

Hadley's face went from sneering to awestruck.  "The Circle is glad to have you as a guest.  As you can see, things are much changed from when you were last here."  He was noting a distinct lack of corruption climbing the walls and fewer abominations.  "If you're looking for a book, you can start in the index section.  As the Warden-Commander, you and your guests are free to explore the first floor of the tower without an escort."  He bowed.  "Good day to you."

#

"You're The Warden," Ariane said as soon as they were alone again.  "Oh, Creators, you're The Warden."

"The library is this way," he said. 

"He got respectful really fast.  What did you do the last time you were here?"

"Stabbed things."

Ariane followed.  "I can see why Keeper Solan did not want me to come here.  It is all too tempting to overturn the tight order of their little world...

#

It took them a few minutes to find a book on elven artifacts.  And, just his luck, it was in elven.  Ariane, however, brightened.  "I recognize the character on this page!  I think it makes up part of the word 'Eluvian!'"

"Is this like the book you lost?"

"Similar.  The bindings are in the same style, but the script is different."  She started looking around.  "This is a library, isn't it?  Perhaps another book could help us translate this."

After a couple more minutes, they found a translation book.  Ariane used it to locate the pages that references the eluvian.

"Whoa!  Who let a dog in here?"  The man suddenly gasped.  "And what are you doing?  Be careful!"  He snatched the book away from Ariane and clutched it to him like it was a precious child.  "You're bending the book too much.  It'll crack the spine and cause the pages to fall out!"  He shook his head.  "Just thinking about it is making me dizzy."

Jerath reached out a hand for the book.  "If I break it, I'll buy it."

The mage clutched the book protectively.  "Did I mention this book is priceless?  As in -- valued above all the pearls in Orlais?"  He sighed.  "You can't just 'pay for it.'"  He glanced at it.  "Hmm... browsing the chapter on the Eluvians?  No one's actually found one, you know."

Ariane gaped.  "You know what 'Eluvian' is?" 

The mage nodded.  "It's old elvish for 'seeing glass'.  Mirror."

Jerath blinked, then glanced at Ariane.  "Your keeper couldn't even translate the word for mirror?" 

"It's a two-thousand-year-old dialect."

"She's right.  The word is from the lost language of Arlathan, forgotten over eons of slavery."  The mage shrugged.  "I only know a few dozen words of it, and I'm the Circle's linguist.  'Eluvian isn't just any mirror, it's a special kind.  When the Imperium sacked Arlathan, they took these mirrors and tried to unlock their power.  But all they could use them for was communication, over long distances."

"Sound right to you, Ariane?"

"Solan thought Eluvian was a place..."

"I know where to find one," Jerath said.

"You do?" They both asked him.

"A broken one, anyway.  It was corrupted by darkspawn, beyond hope of recovery."  He was fairly confident he could find the location again.

The mage waved his hands.  "Even broken, it could be used to find the others.  No, don't get ahead of yourself, Finn, you have to be sure."

"What?" Ariane asked.  "What do you know?"

Finn started walking off, muttering about a repository.

#

"Hadley!  Just the man I was looking for," Finn said.

"Not looking very hard, were you?  I'm always here."

Finn chuckled.  "Good one.  So I... eh... need to go into the repository."

"No," Hadley said flatly.

"No?  Why not?  I'm not some drooling apprentice."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Ariane asked, folding her arms.

"No."  Hadley shook his head.  "The sentinels have been behaving erratically, so the repository is locked for everyone's safety."

"Oh."  Finn gave a dejected sigh.  "Well then... er... sorry for bothering you."

"I'll take care of it," Jerath said.

Hadley blinked.  "I would certainly like to see the situation resolved, but I would hate to put you in danger."  Hadley shook his head.  "The repository isn't crucial to the daily functioning of the Circle, so we've left it until we can spare more men."

By now ravens had flown.  Waiting, or coming back later, weren't options.  "Just give us the key," Jerath said, narrowing his eyes.

Hadley swallowed, and handed the key over.  "What's so important down there?"

"The statue."  Finn gestured.  "It knows things about Tevinter, and I need to speak to it." 

Hadley nodded.  "All right.  Be careful, and keep the mess to a minimum."

#

The sentinels attacked them before they'd gone halfway down the corridor.  He dispatched his easily, then watched a moment.  Ariane had a bit of difficulty, but managed.

"The Veil here is torn," Finn said.  "That's what's driving the sentinels crazy.  Maybe we could..."

Jerath drew Vigilance and tapped into the power Justice had shown him.  He swept the dragonbone blade through the veil tear, and it dissipated. 

Finn's jaw nearly unhinged.  "How did you do that?"

"Long story.  Where is this statue?"

Finn nodded, and led them deeper into the repository.

#

"The prison is breached.  I see the encroaching darkness."

Ariane stared.  "Wow.  It does talk."

"Hello?"  Finn approached the statue.

"The... the shadow will consume all..."

"What are you talking about?" Jerath asked.

"A hunger, a cage, a yawning void... help me..."

"Something is causing it distress.  The tears in the Veil, most likely.  The statue's useless until we mend the Veil."  Finn wrung his hands.

"Stay here.  Ariane, protect him.  I'll be back in a minute."  He headed in to take care of the problem.

#

He returned in time to hear the statue speak again.  "I am the spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and --"

"Advisor to Archon Valerius, blah, blah, fall of the house.  Yes, we've been through that."  Finn gestured impatiently.

"Finn... greetings."

"Are you all right?"  Jerath asked the statue.  "You seemed distressed, earlier." 

Finn looked at him as though he were the crazy one.  "Are you asking the statue if it's all right?  It's a statue!"

Ariane snickered.  "So you'll talk to it, but it's strange to ask about its well-being?"

"It's made of stone!  Short of a hammer and chisel, nothing will hurt it."

Jerath sighed.  Finn had clearly never seen a golem sulk.

"Stone eyes are no longer clouded, the darkness recedes, for now."

Finn glanced at him.  "It's hard to get answers out of it -- requires parsing all the grandiose mumbo-jumbo."  He turned back to the statue.  "We know where a broken Eluvian lies.  Can it still be used to find the others?"

"Scry.  The broken glass, dagger-sharp, will be your key."

"Broken glass?" Jerath asked.  "From the mirror?"

"Yes," the statue replied.  "The Lights of Arlathan will illuminate the scryer's path.  The archons possessed them, but they were misused, befouled, and lost, like so much the Imperium touched.  Some were saved, carried by fugitives from the elven city.  Their sorrow awoke the Stone, and her children sheltered them.  They found a sanctuary in the deep halls of Cad'halash, now known as Cadash.  There the Lights of Arlathan lie, shielded from unworthy eyes."

"Cadash thaig?"  Jerath shook his head.  "Impossible, it's not that old."

Ariane was still staring at the statue.  "She mentioned the children of the Stone.  I had not realized the durgen'len once aided my people when they fled."

The statue spoke again.  "Goodbye Finn.  We will not speak again."

Finn started to nod, then turned to stare at the statue.  "What?  What's that supposed to mean?"

The statue did not reply.  Jerath shook his head and started walking out of the repository.

#

Ariane grabbed Finn's arm before they got to the end of the corridor.  "Now mage, tell us what's going on."

Finn gestured excitedly.  "The Eluvians are linked.  All of them.  If you have one, you can find the others, if they still exist.  But the one you know of is broken, and corrupted.  So we need something else to... amplify the magic."

A note of wonder entered Ariane's voice.  "The Lights of Arlathan."

"Yes."  Finn said.  "I'll start going over my notes.  Once you find the shard and the lanterns, bring them back here and I'll be able to help you find the eluvian."

"You're coming with us," Jerath said.

Finn blinked.  "Wait, who are you two, exactly?"  He shook his head.  "Hadley seemed almost scared of you."

"I'm a Warden."

Horror suffused Finn's features.  "You aren't conscripting me, are you?"

Jerath shook his head.  "This isn't an official mission."

"Oh."  Finn breathed a sigh of relief.  "Good."

"So I guess I'm just kidnapping you.  Let's go get your notes."

"I... wait... you can't do that..."  Finn glanced at Ariane.  "Can he do that?"

Ariane shook her head.  "He killed a god.  I'm not sure anyone here is going to stop him."

#

She was right.  Not a single templar so much as asked what he was doing when he led Finn out of the tower.  The mage had filled his satchel with books and papers.  Hopefully, he wouldn't need a change of clothes or food.

Jerath took a moment to say goodbye to Dagna.  She pressed a few of her creations on them before they left.


	21. Searching

"That ring," Ariane said.  "You play with it often."

"I'd rather not talk about it."  Morrigan must be bottled up tight.  He had sensed nothing from her in days.  Did she know the hunt had begun?

She nodded.  "Forgive me.  In my clan, there are few secrets.  I forget you are not one of us." 

"He's not?" Finn asked.  "But I thought there was a Dalish Warden."

"There is," Jerath said.  "I'm not him."

"So you're..."  Finn's eyes widened.  "You're the Commander of the Grey."

Not anymore.  Saitada had the letter from Soris.  And the helm.  She'd be looking for him.  He hadn't bothered with an explanation.  Despite knowing it was necessary, he deeply regretted leaving his Wardens.  They'd be safe though, at the Vigil.  It was risky enough for Nathaniel and Loghain.  He respected Saitada too much to leave a spy in her camp.  It wouldn't be fair to her, or to the spy.  Finn didn't need to know that.  "Yes."

"You killed the archdemon."

"Yes."

"You stopped the next blight at Amaranthine."

"Yes."

Finn shook his head, his expression awestruck.  "Wow."

#

He could sense the ghouls.  This must be the right place.  He gestured for Ariane and Finn to stay back, drew his weapons, and moved in.

The first shrieks attacked before they'd descended the stairs.  He swept his sword through the first, spun, brought the axe through the second, then both weapons into the third.  All three hit the ground within a heartbeat of each other. 

"Four ghouls," he said.  "Watch the mage."  Ariane nodded.  The young man looked about ready to run for it.  Or possibly wet himself.

Jerath went right first.  He dodged one arrow and simply cut the other out of the air before closing.  The infected Dalish died.  He spun and cut two more arrows out of the air, then went after the remaining two.  The Dalish should not be here.  Duncan had said he'd made the danger very clear to Marethari

Ariane stepped out of cover and managed to kill one as he closed.  He took the head off the other.  Finn was cowering.  Ariane shook her head.  "They were diseased.  Dying.  Right?"

"They were far beyond help," he assured her.

#

"I can't believe this is one of the Eluvians.  It's magnificent... and broken."  Finn stared.  "Mostly broken."

Jerath found a shard that didn't have the feel of taint.  He remembered well the fate of Brehan's friend Tamlen.  Finn took it from him, twisting it this way and that.  "We have the shard of the Eluvian, but we still need the Lights of Arlathan."  He glanced at Jerath.  "You indicated you knew something about Cadash Thaig?"

"I know how to get there," Jerath replied.  Odd, how the paths of his former companions now crossed his.  First Brehan, and now Shale.  Lenore as well, if one counted the Circle.  The Eluvian was likely in the basement of Denerim's Royal Palace.

#

By the time they reached Cadash Thaig, Finn and Ariane were fast friends.  And he was considering dropping both of them off the next cliff they passed.

"Sacha, what do you call the substance on the outside of a tree?" Finn asked the mabari.

Sacha immediately barked in response.  Ariane groaned dramatically, something that had long since been proved to just encourage the mage.

"And how does it feel?"

Sacha ruffed.

"And what do you all the top of a house?"

Sacha woofed.

Jerath glared at the dog, and she panted happily at him, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.  Traitor.

Ariane grinned at Finn.  "So, an elf, a shem, and a dwarf were walking through the woods and realized they needed to relieve themselves..."

#

Finn wrung his hands nervously.  "I'm not sure I like the Deep Roads.  Fewer darkspawn than expected, but it feels like we're being watched."  He blinked.  "Wait, why did we stop?  Is this Cadash thaig?"

"Yes," Jerath said.  "I told you I've been here before."

"Right.  So, I've... er, been going through my old notes.  Hmmm..."

"And?"

"And I came across this footnote.  Apparently, the elves would magically conceal relics of great significance, thus shielding them from unworthy eyes.  And given what the Tevinters did, I'd say they count as unworthy."

"You don't say," Ariana said.  She rolled her eyes.

"So the Lights of Arlathan are under this enchantment?"  Jerath asked.

"That's my hypothesis... but they might just be buried in the ground, too."  He looked around, his eyes wide as he took in the dwarven ruins.  "Actually... that's very likely.  It looks like Cadash thaig was built on the ruins of Cad'halash.  The Lights of Arlathan could be miles below us."

Ariane shook her head.  "I liked the other theory more."

He did as well.  Still, the idea of the eluvians being linked had merit.  If they did not find the Lights of Arlathan, he'd head into the Fade and see what he could find using the shard.  Duty was currently rather irritated at him, but he'd encountered a few others over the years. 

"If the elves concealed the relics with magic, only the blood of their kin will reveal them."  Finn inhaled.  "Ariane... we need your blood."

"Excuse me?"

"Just a few drops, that's it."

"Is this blood magic?" Jerath asked.

"The spell doesn't get its power from the blood, it just uses the blood as a focus.  It's kind of a gray area."

"Why Ariane?"

Finn turned to her.  "You share the same blood as the Arlathan elves, so you're the only one this enchantment might recognize."

Ariane sighed.  "Fine.  Just because hearing that gets me all tingly.  A few drops."

"I'll... be gentle," Finn promised, turning slightly green.

She held out her hand, and Finn took out a small dagger.  He started to make the cut about four times before Jerath took the blade away from him and nicked her finger with it.

#

"My spell will reveal vortices of magic.  Standing in them should allow us to see the energy being drawn to the relics, which will lead us to them." 

"You want us to stand in magical vortices?" Ariane asked.

"It's perfectly safe," Finn said.  "Mostly.  Once we reach the influence of the Lights, Ariane's blood will unveil them.  But we have to be close."

#

A bronto huffed loudly and charged out of the ruins at them.  Jerath shoved Finn out of the way, then caught hold of the bronto as it passed.  He swung up onto it's shoulder, then drove his blade into the underside of its throat.  He repeated the blow, then leaped to safety as the bronto collapsed into a heap, sliding several feet.

Finn stared.  "Maker, did you see that?"  He looked at Ariane.  "Did you see that?"

Ariane nodded.  "I heard that you once jumped on the back of a dragon and rode it all the way to Redcliff to save Arl Eamon."

There was only one dragon he'd actually ridden.  Considering the respect and fear the Dalish had for Flemeth, explaining would get very awkward.  "I killed a dragon at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  I didn't ride it."

"How many dragons have you killed?"

"Do you mean all dragons, or just high dragons?"

"Um... all dragons."

"Lost count."

Finn's eyes somehow managed to get even wider.  "Just high dragons?"

He considered a moment, wondering if Flemeth and the ghost on the mountain counted.  "Six."

"No wonder Hadley was scared of you."  Finn's voice was awestruck.

At least he was no longer upset about being abducted.

#

There were only a few darkspawn.  Easily enough to dispatch.  By the third small encounter, Finn was even trying to be helpful. 

"Look out," Finn said.  "Another one of those big... thingies!"

The bronto charged.  Ariane gave a warcry and leaped.  Her sword slipped out of her hand and the bronto took off with her clinging to its back.  She screamed as it fled into the Deep Roads.  Jerath slid his hand down his face, and shook his head.  He could practically feel the disapproving stares of Loghain and Saitada. 

"You are going to go get her, right?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Stay here.  Sacha, guard."  He shook his head and went after the Dalish woman.

#

He saw tears in Ariane's eyes when they were forced to slay the guardians.  "I wish we could talk to these guardians instead of having to slay them."

"They've been here too long," Jerath told her.  "Or they wouldn't be attacking you at all." 

"I know, it's just... imagine what they could tell us."

They were spirits, bound to the form of warriors long dead.  An elven version of golems.  Even if it had spoken, it was unlikely it would be in a language they shared.

#

"We have the shard of the Eluvian, and the Lights of Arlathan.  Now all we have to do is scry for an unbroken mirror."  Finn considered a moment.  "I saw a suitable place for the ritual not too far from here."

He led them back to a dias.  "This should work.  Now, there is going to be a lot of magical energy here.  It's going to attract... things."

"What kind of things?" Ariane asked.

"Scary things."

"Demons," Jerath said.  He drew his weapons. 

"Yes."  Finn sighed.  "Demons."   He set his staff, gripping it with both hands.  "Ready?"

"Ready," Ariane said.

When the demons came, he drew from the energies of the Fade.  Around him, the world seemed to slow down slightly.  The dragonbone blade hummed in his hand, resonating with the power of the the spirit realm.  One of the shades attempted to cast at him, and the spell just slid around him harmlessly.  He brought the blade down, returning the demon to the Veil.

Behind him, Ariane was trying to hold her own.  She was doing well until a second shade appeared near her.  It passed her, managing to reach Finn before Jerath cut it down.  The mage continued to work the spell, seemingly unaware of the battle raging around him.

#

"Phew!"  Finn looked down at himself.  His eyes widened.  "Am I bleeding?  Oh look, a rip in my robe."  His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell over backwards.

Ariane raised an eyebrow at Jerath.  "Are all shem mages like this?"

"No."  He glanced back at her.  "Most are strange."  He bent, and helped Finn back to his feet.

She shook her head, and laughed.  "What happened to, 'Ariane, give us your blood.  Who cares if it hurts?'"

"It's... my blood."  Finn swallowed.  "That's different."

"Did the ritual work?"

"I've pinpointed another Eluvian.  It's in the Dragonbone Wastes."  He gestured.  "The Tevinters probably moved it there to see if the ancient dragon bones could enhance the Eluvian's power. 

"I've been to the Dragonbone Wastes.  I saw no mirror."

"It might be hidden..."  Finn rubbed his chin.  "Or only appear to those who know its location."

"What happens when we find it?"

"We examine the mirror.  It might give clues to what Morrigan's doing.  If she's looking for the Eluvians as well, she might even be there."

Amaranthine.  After all this, he was going back to Amaranthine.

#

"You know they are probably looking for me by now," Finn said.  "I hope they don't think I escaped."

"You're with the Commander of the Grey," Ariane said. 

Finn gave Jerath a nervous look.  "But this isn't an official mission."

"You'll be fine," Ariane said.  "It's not like they have any idea where you went.  We're in a lost dwarven thaig.  Important word in that sentence?  Lost."

He shook his head.  "They have my phylactery.  They can track me anywhere."  Jerath held up a small glass vial.  Finn looked at it, a dumbfounded expression on his face.  "That's my phylactery.  How did you get my phylactery?"

"They did allow me to visit their repository unescorted."  Lenore had told him about how she'd come to be conscripted.  With all the damage and rebuilding going on in Denerim, most of the phylacteries had been sent back to the tower.  Finding Finn's hadn't taken long.  Finding the phylacteries of Lenore and Wynne had been slightly more difficult, but he'd taken care of that potential problem as well.

"Yes, but the phylactery room is warded.  Only templars can enter."

"I am a templar."  Jerath shrugged.  "Or close enough, anyway."

Ariane narrowed her eyes.  "What is going to happen after we find Morrigan?"

"You are going to return to your people.  With three books and the Lights of Arlathan."

"And me?" Finn asked.

"I have another task for you, when this is done.  One I think shall suit you."  Jerath met his eyes.  "But you will not be returning to the Circle."

Finn gulped.


	22. One Journey Ends

He took them overland.  These woods he knew.  He kept his senses open.  Of all the Wardens he'd left behind, only Skyhunter and Sigrun had greater range than he did.  Skyhunter greatly preferred the woods to the coast, but there was always the chance Saitada had changed the duty rosters.

From the top of a rise, he could make out men on horseback heading south.  The Order of Vigilance, bearing their standard.  A dragonbone sword on a field of silver.  Alec's idea.  Ser Alec the Valiant, since he'd dealt with those raiders.  Loghain and Keenan had hopes that the Order might someday rival the chevaliers.  Not bad for a bunch of sheepherders, reformed bandits, and refugee elves.

He'd had a blade forged for Ser Alec when granting the knighthood.  The man had wept when he'd given it, and sworn everlasting allegiance.  He was leaving Saitada with some of the best he had to offer.  He only hoped she understood that.

#

There were cultists in the wastes.  The Silver Order would likely be sent out soon, to deal with the problem.  It was possible they were already on the way.  They'd find naught but corpses.  Part of him wondered what story they'd tell each other upon finding the dead men and dragons.

Would Captain Garevel still be leading them, or would Saitada replace the man with someone from her house?  No.  Saitada knew good steel when she saw it.  Garevel and Maeverlies would still be leading Amaranthine's armies.

"Why do people even worship dragons?" Ariane asked.

Finn had several answers for her.  As far as Jerath was concerned, the answer more or less boiled down to 'because some people are incredibly stupid.' 

#

"What... is... that?"

Something in the back of his mind whispered the answer before Ariane replied.  "A... a varterral!" she said.  "It can't be; they're only legends!"  She gestured.  "It is said they were rock and tree, wind and rain, given form and breath by the elven gods to protect their people."

Finn stared at her.  "To protect their people?  Then why does it look like it's going to eat you?"

"Probably because I'm standing next to you!" Ariane replied.

The varterral leaped down, and headed straight for the mage.  Jerath's blade caught it across the face, and it jumped backwards.  "Ariane, get him out of here," Jerath said.  He could feel it.  A waiting.  Anticipation.  She was here.

Ariane grabbed Finn, and started pulling him away.  The varterral came towards Jerath, then hesitated, and started for the mage again.  Jerath moved beneath it, slicing at the underside of its belly.

He heard Finn let out a shriek, and glanced over to see two dragons heading for his companions.  He caught hold of the varterral, letting it carry him with as it leaped towards Finn.  The dragons hissed at the varterral, snapping at it as much as they did him.  Ariane stood in front of Finn, keeping the smaller of the two dragons at bay.  Finn sent fire at the face of the varterrel, and it stepped backwards. 

Jerath took the opportunity to deal with the larger of the dragons.  She was here.  Holding back now seemed foolish.  He put all his strength behind the slash, and the headless dragon thrashed once before it died.  Turn, call forth the Fade, and the blade slide through the varterral's leg, severing it.  The creature stumbled.  The blade came up, piercing its underbelly.  It staggered, and he took another leg from it. 

It slide when it fell, and he turned to the remaining dragon.  The blade fell.  So did the dragon.

They both stare at him.  He wiped the blade clean, and walked to the door.

#

"The Eluvian!  And it's... glowing?  We should --"

Ariane put her hand on Finn's chest, checking the mage's forward motion.  She glanced at him.  "I think she's... expecting you."

Morrigan was there, in front of the Eluvian.  She'd known where he was.  Known he was coming.  He walked towards her.  He only barely heard Ariane's whispered request about the book.

#

Her hands were wrapped around her upper arms as she watched him approach.  He was twenty feet away when she spoke.  "No further, please.  One more step and I leave.  For good, this time."

He stopped.  "There's no need to run."

She hesitated, then gestured at the eluvian.  "I assume you know what this is.  I have gone to great lengths to find and activate this portal.  Give me a reason and I use it, and you will not be able to follow."

"Then why haven't you left yet, if that's true?"  He took another step forward.

"I remained because I sensed your approach."  She shook her head, and her voice softened.  "You kept the ring.  Tell me: why did you come?"

"I couldn't let it end like that."  Another step forward. 

Her smile held sorrow.  "And you once argued with me that love is not weakness."  She shifted her weight, then shook her head again.  "I will never understand you.  And you will never understand me."

Another step.  "I won't understand unless you help me to."  He'd done all she asked of him.  Given her longer than the year he'd promised, to keep her safe.

"I... would not even know where to begin explaining.  Ask your questions then, since you have traveled so far."

He touched the ring.  She'd been with him every step of the journey.  "Tell me where the child is."

"He is safe, and beyond your reach.  All you need to know is that the child is an innocent.  He knows nothing of the destiny that lies before him."

A son.  He had a son.  "That's not good enough."

"Because the child is yours?  I understand.  I will not share my plan with you.  If your trust is insufficient, then your anger will have to do."

She fiddled with a strap on her skirt.  It brought a smile to his face.  He took another step forward.  "What is your plan?  I want to know."

"My plan is to leave, and prepare the child for what is to come.  Such preparation requires time.  And power.  I must have both if I am to be successful.  More than this, I dare not say."  She looked away.  "Even to you."

"No more questions."  He was only three steps from her now.

"Then allow me to provide you a warning.  Tis Flemeth you should beware of, not me.  Hunt her, if you hunt anyone."

He shook his head, and laughed softly.  "I'm not here to talk about your mother."

"And yet talk we must.  I thought I knew what Flemeth planned. I thought what she craved was immortality. And yet I was wrong. So very wrong. She is no blood mage, no abomination... She is not even truly human. The ritual was but a means to an end, a herald for what is to come."

"Why?  What is going to happen?"

"Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes change is what sets them free."

"That's not an answer."

"It's all I have to give. I cannot tarry longer. The time has come for me to go."

The solution was simple.  He didn't understand why she couldn't see it.  "Take me with you."

"You.. cannot know what you ask."  Tears welled in her golden eyes.  "'Twould be better if you stayed. For you, for us both."

His hand caressed her cheek. "I want to be with you.  No matter what."

Their lips met, and then she smiled.  "Then come, my love. We will face the future together."

#

Ariane had the books and the lanterns.  She promised to see Finn to his destination safely before returning to her clan.  Finn was still staring.  Both at him, and at Morrigan.  One would think he'd never seen a Witch of the Wild before.

"Finn."

"Ser?"  Finn gulped.

"I have a task for you."

He nodded, fear evident on his face.

Jerath went to his satchel and removed a chest.  He opened it, carefully unwrapping what was inside.  A sealed urn, decorated with a stylized flame.  Finn's face was confused for a moment, and then he saw realization dawn in the man's eyes.  So he had heard the stories, then.

"That's... that's the urn."

"Yes."

"That's the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"Yes."

"That's Andraste!"

"Yes."

"But it went missing!"

Of course it had.  He'd taken it.  "Yes."

"You stole the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Jerath sighed.  "Yes."  He repacked the urn carefully, tucking it back in the chest.  He relocked the chest, set the key on top, and offered it to Finn.

Finn took it, then stared.  "You..."

"Go to Gwaren.  No one will look for any ally of mine there."  He set a pouch of coin and gems on top of the chest.  "Change your name.  Buy a house.  Get books.  Study.  Write.  Visit the Dalish, if you've a mind.  And keep this hidden.  Keep it safe."

The mage nodded, clutching the chest to him tightly.  "I will.  I swear it.  But why?"

"You'll find out."  He held up the phylactery.  "I'll find you when it's time.  Farewell.  And good luck."

#

They walked together to the mirror, Sacha at their heels.  Morrigan was smiling.  Through the ring, he could sense her.  Warm and loving.  Open.  He kissed her again.

His hand touched the surface of the Eluvian.  Ripples spread across its surface.  They shared another look, and then stepped through.


End file.
